Super Yum
by Inaysara Dark
Summary: Clare Heart's life was normal until she meets Conner Kent,a.k.a,Superboy. Now Clare's peaceful life is being turned bloody upside down because of the Krypotonian clone. Things she thought were true are no longer true. With dark secerts being reviled. The Shadows are starting to creep into her life but will Conner be her light in the growing darkness? M for future lemon
1. Super Yum

_**Author notes: This is my first fan fiction so please be gentle will me. No clue how long this story will be.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own my characters Clare and Michel.**_

_**Summary: Clare is completely human nothing special but she bumps into a super special boy.**_

_Clare Hearts was running along side her pure black male husky, Michel. In the early afternoon of a hot summer day. Clare was a runner. She loved the wind in her fast, the land fading away as she ran and the scene that everything was gone, Her long raven black glowed blue in the sunlight. Her violet eyes were filled with happiness. She was staring straight at Mt. Justice____not noticing that there was a group of boys right in front of her. She ran straight into in big muscular chest. Making her fall back her butt. Michel ran in front of his master and started growling at the guys._

"_Michel enough back off. I don't need you trying to bite off dicks again…" Clare said as she got up and started to pat off the dirt on her little shorts. "I'm sorry, he's protective of me."_

"_Hey no need to worry beautiful! Conner say your sorry to the lovely lady." The ginger of the group said to the taller boy._

"_Why should I? She ran into me." the taller boy said as he glared down at me._

"_Still Conner you have to say it." Said the smallest boy. He reminded Clare of a robin somehow._

"_Look it was my fault nothing big. I should get going" Clare said._

"_Wait what's your name?" The ginger asked me as he moved closer to me._

"_First of all its rude to ask a girls name when you haven't even told what your name" Clare said crossing her arms making her small tang top ride up to show her pierced bellybutton._

"_Oh sorry beautiful. I'm Wally and your name is?"_

"_Clare Hearts" Clare replied simply. "Look I got to go. Michel doesn't like cocky little guys like you hitting on me." She said a smile touched her lips._

_The black wolf like animal was barring its teeth at Wally making him back off. Clare knew this time of boy. All big talk but as the world is hard, usually have a small penis. Why were they always attracted to her she wondered._

"_He's amazing animal" The taller boy said._

_Clare looked at him. He was only about three inches taller then her and his boy was built! His icy blue eyes made her shiver as he make eye contact causing her to have to look at the ground. His hair was short black and fit him perfectly. His clothing was kind of strange. A black Superman shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. Clare's mind replayed what he had said._

"_Oh yeah! Michel is the best. Pure husky and loyal to death" Clare said as she petted Michel on the head._

"_Could I..um touch him?" The 'super boy' asked._

"_Sure he wont bite you"_

_The boy slowly started to reach out for Michel when the dog moved his head to the boys hand. Clare eyes widen with shock. Michel never let anyone but her touch him and here he was letting a stranger pet him!_

"_He's soft" The boy smiled._

_Clare's heart skipped a beat when she say that amazing smile on that angels face._

"_Hey Conner it's time to go man" Wally said_

"_Lets go Conner" the small boy said _

"_Okay Rob okay Wally" Conner said as he gave the dog one more pat. "Thanks"_

"_No " Clare studerd._

_The group of boys kept on walking and Clare stood there watching them leave._


	2. Dogs are Smarter then you think

**Author Notes: Okay two chapters in less them 3 hours. Lol. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice Only my characters Clare Heart and Michel**

**Clare's POV**

Two days have passed from the day I meet that angel…I couldn'tget him out of my head. Great! I sound like a stupid love sick girl! Just what I need in my life…Oh well I guess. No point in trying to fight it off…Wait what in the fudge nugget mind am I thinking! Okay got to get that guy out of my head.

Michel nudged my leg gently, his dark grey eyes full of worry for me. As he licked my hand. Trying to cheer me up like always Michel worried about me to much.

"Hey boy, it's okay I 'm fine don't worry you smart boy you" I kissed the top of his head and he licked my cheek

I just smiled an started scratching him behind the ear just how he liked it. We sat under the shade for a long time. Letting the breeze hit us, cooling us down from our last run. Michel sniffed the air. He's tail wagging and he bolted off.

"Michel! Get back here!"

I ran after my dog. What the hell Michel never does that. He never leaves my side like that! I saw Michel sitting right in front of a guy. His tail wagging with happiness. The guy was crouched down petting Michel gently. I slowed down to a walk my heart slamming into my rib cage. Not from running but from what I saw in front of me…

**Conner's POV**

The black dog that I got to pet two days ago ran up to me as if I was an old friend. It's tail wagging like crazy. I couldn't help but smile at the dog. What was its name again. I crouched down and grabbed its tag.

_Michel Heart_

That's right his name is Michel. I started to play with him wondering what tricks he knew. Robin said dogs were mans best friend and that they were smart animals. Wally also said that Michel was scary. But I didn't think so.

"Can you shake?" I asked holding out my head to Michel. Who in return put his paw in my hand. "Okay now play dead Michel" Michel quickly rolled on to his back and let his tongue hang out.

"He knows more then that"

I looked over to see a pair of worn out sneakers. My eyes traveled up the nice toned slightly tanned long legs. To the small black shorts up to the well muscled stomach to the well shaped chest area. Up the slender neck to the face of a beautiful girl.

_Clare Heart_

That was her name! God she's so…She walked close and petted her husky.

"He knows tons of tricks. Heck once he brought me my lunch that I forgot at home to me at school" She said smiling warmly at Michel.

"Wow he is smart" I said my eyes glued to her rosy lips. That we so inviting

Michel began to growl at me. Did he know that I was …. Hormones! Dogs can smell that kind of stuff cant they?

"Michel, enough please" Clare said in a sigh. Michel quickly stopped and licked her hand as if saying sorry for his actions.

"So you don't like to leash him?" I asked as I stood up.

"Fuck no. He's my friend not my pet. He's part of my family" She said placing her hands on her nice hips.

"Oh" I started laughing.

_BEEP BEEP_

I quickly checked the text I had gotten.

_**Suppy head back to the base we got a mission.**_

_**- ROBIN**_

I sighed and closed the phone,

"You got to go?"

"Yeah sorry about that." I said

"Um see ya around Conner" She said as her and Michel ran off.

Damn…her ass is….Wait! NO! Don't think like that.

"So Superboy where were you?" Miss. Martin asked me as she piloted her bi-ship.

"I went to the park that's all…" I said as I stared at my hands.

"Did you see that babe?" Wally asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"So what if I did? Got a problem with that?"

"You saw her again?" Robin sounded surprised

"Yes, Michel ran up to me so we talked alittle bit.." I replied.

"No far man! I called first dibs on her!" Wally complained.

"Enough we must all think of the mission ahead of us" Kalder told us all.

Even though I couldn't get out of my head

**Okay I know this chapter was boring alittle. But please tell me what you think. I think I might put a lemonish dream part in the next chapter I'm not sure! XD R&R **


	3. Super First

**Author Notes: Alright I know that the last Chapter was a little boring. Sorry about that! DX Okay this is my first try at a lemon type thing! So Sorry if I'm not that good. But please let me know what you think about it all.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF YOUNG JUSTICE. Only own my two characters Clare and Michel.**

**Summary: Conner has his first….**

The hot water sprayed down Conner's roman like body. He was standing there letting the water calm his muscles after a lame mission and intense training. Black Canary had schooled him again but he didn't let himself get too angered about it. He knew now that power wasn't everything in fighting.

He was thinking about the human girl again. The one named Clare. In truth she was the first normal human girl he had spoken to. She seemed like a girl that didn't like to be told what to do. Michel, the husky is really smart. He knows a little too much though. Like when I think of her in any way that he doesn't like. Clare was cute with her long black hair that reaches her nice tight ass. Even with her short bangs that try to hide those amazing rich violet eyes.

Conner sighed as he turned off the shower water and grabbed a towel to dry himself. He slipped on a pair of black boxers and started towel drying his short hair. He studied his face in the bathroom mirror. Was he attractive? Meagan thought he was but she doesn't really count as a girl. Conner slipped into his queen size bed and drifted into sleep.

"_Conner come lay with me." Clare said to me from her spot under a tree._

_I looked around we were in the park. No one was there only us and the sun was high. I walked toward her and sat next her. The grass was cool against my skin as I laid down, enjoying the feeling._

"_Conner? I want to try something" She said as she sat on my stomach. Her knees by my sides._

"_Um..I um sure Clare" I said trying to ignore the fact that she was just in a small tang top and way too mini-shorts!_

"_Don't worry Conner and let me take care of you…" She said her voice dripping with seduction._

_What! Wait what was she going to do to me? I was watching her slide down and sat herself on my thighs as she began to rub my chest. Her touch left trails of warmth on my skin. I shivered from it. My body betraying my arousal._

"_Conner you turned on so easily… Don't you take care of yourself?" She said letting her hand travel over my clothed member._

_My head went back from the feeling. Wally had explained the whole 'taking care of myself' thing to me. I hadn't tried because there was no need to but I can tell now why guys do it._

"_I guess not" She laughed as she undid my belt buckle._

_She undid my pants and oh…..Started to undo the zipper with her teeth and sliding down my pants and boxers as I raised my hips. My dick springing to life from his prison. I trembled from the cool air touching it. Clare gently grabbed began to stroke it slowly making blood pump into fast._

"_Oh god!" biting down into my lip so I wouldn't moan out_

_She smiled and licked the tip. Kissing the head, stroking down it with her hands. She engulfed my dick within her mouth._

"_OH FUCK!" I yelled._

_She felt so warm and nice. She began to bob her head up and down letting it going deeper her with in her throat. She felt amazing. Letting her tongue lick my slit as she sucked hard down on me. Milking the pre-cum out of my dick._

"_You're so big! I want you inside of me Conner" She said slipping off her tight mini-shorts reviling her most private part to._

_My dick twitched with want of her. I tackled her down not caring anymore and I thrusted myself inside of her._

"CONNER! WAKE UP MAN!" Robin shock me awake.

**So how that? Please R&R!**


	4. Orgasm and a wet dream?

**Okay Okay I know the last chapter ended really kind of well ended stupidly but I was brain dead, so sorry! I have no clue if I'm going to put Artemis in this or not. Anyway this might has a little masturbation part. So you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Young Justice Only in this story my characters Clare and Michel**

**Summary: Conner tries to calm down and find out about his crazy dream. Who will tell him about it all? **

**Conner's POV**

I groaned as I turned away from Robin. This kid had the shitist timing.. I tried to let my mind slip into my dream of Clare and I. But I couldn't with Robin shaking me.

"Conner get up man! It's breakfast and it's your favorite." Robin said as he tried to pull me back around.

"Alright, I'll get up just leave me alone" I pushed myself up to sit.

"Dude!" Robin's face was bright red. He pointed a shaking finger to my boxers.

"What?" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's just the morning.. that all" Robin said as he walked out his ears red.

I looked down to see my cock fully erected and out on my boxers. I stared at it like it was something that never had happened to me, which was sadly true. Wally had told me that this was normal for teens but I hadn't gotten one till now…It was weeping slightly just like it had in my dream. Were the two facts connected?

My minded started to wonder again toward my dream like a monkey goes to a banana. I started to think of how she looked sucking me off. How her hands started to touch me gently then roughly. My dick twitched in want for her. Damn it all..I don't know her and I want her in a sexual way. Was this normal for teen guys? Please let it be! Wait oh god were guys just thinking of girls all the time? NO I'M NOT GOING TO BE LIKE WALLY!

I sighed loudly, letting myself try to calm down. My shaky hand rapped around my length gently. I experimentally began to gently stroke my myself up and down. Since I never have done this before I was wasn't to sure about it all. My mind filled with images of Clare's touches in the dream. My breath hissed out of me as I began to become more forceful with each stroke. Letting the pleasure started to build inside of me. My breathing becoming a heavy pant. My cock was dripping down pre-cum my strokes lubricated all over it creating a new feeling that was about to throw me off the edge.

It was filling me up driving me crazy. I stroked faster and harder wanting whatever was going to come just… come. I bite down on my bottom lip as it hit me hard. My body shaking with the release of my seed all over my hands and stomach. I layed there panting letting the high of my orgasm carry me in heaven or hell of orgasms. My mind was a has with the feeling. My body was on fire from the release I felt the sweat on my forehead sliding down as my body began to cool down and drag me back to Earth.

I quickly got up and headed to my bathroom to shower to clean myself off. After my shower I quickly dried and got ready for the day. I put on a pair of faded jeans that Robin had gotten me,my favorite boots, and a pure black shirt. After getting dressed I head down to the kitchen.

The smell of bisects, gravy and bacon filled the room as I walked in. Everyone was still in their pjs. Meagan placed a plate of steaming nonburnt bisects on to the counter. Bisects were the only baked thing she could make without burning them. She looked kind of strange in her frilly pink nightgown. But it didn't matter she could do what she wanted to. Wally was only in yellow boxers his hair was going hundreds of different ways. Robin was in batman pjs and still had his sunglasses on. Kaldar was just in baggy sweat pants.

I sat down and began to eat my breakfast. Wally was making fun of Robin like always and Meagan was trying to make him stop.

"Kaldar, could I ask you something?" I said not looking away from my food

"What is it Conner?" He held his eyes on me.

"I had a dream" I said simply.

"What form of dream?"

"I was having sex"

Wally sprayed Robin with a mouth full of water. Robin was okay.. But he dropped his jaw at that same moment and caught most of the spray of back wash. I chuckled a little at this. Meagan was a deep shade or red-green. Kalder tried to stay calm and cleared his throut,

"Conner. Maybe we should speak of this another time not during a meal please" He said trying to stay calm.

"Sorry Kalder I didn't mean to I really didn't …" I said blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Wow Supey! You don't know what that means? Didn't they teach you anything?" Wally was laughing his head off.

"Shut up you little bastard." I glared at him. Really wishing I heat vision to burn off his dick right now

"KF, leave him alone or else your not going to see your 16 birthday man…" Robin said as he put his dish in the washer.

"Supey wouldn't hurt me. We're pales!"

"Just shut up!" I slammed my hands on the table and rushed out of the kitchen and Mt. Justice.

I walked blindly to the harbor. God fucking little bitch Wally! I can't even trust my own friends without something like that happening. I kicked a small rock with all my might and it went flying through the window of a boat. I ran down the docks away from it so I wouldn't end up caught. I didn't know how far I ran but I was away from that boat so that's all that mattered. I looked around my area. This was the historical area of the city. I looked around for a while.

Till I ended up in front of a small family owned Dinner. I noticed something big and black laying by a table outside.

It lifted into head and looked toward me. The grey eyes looked straight into me. I recognized those eyes it was Michel. He lifted himself with ease and padded toward me. He sat in front of me like yesterday and licked my hand. As if he knew what I was thinking about and tried to help me out. I smiled down at him and scratched him behind his ear.

I looked up toward the door of the Dinner as the bell hit against the door and a girl walked out.

It was Clare. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing guy swimming turnks and a 30 seconds to Mars t-shirt. Her black sandals hitting the bored walk as she walked up to us.

"You know most girls would enjoy meeting you everyday but not me." She said to me with a smile on her face.

"Um" I didn't know what she meant by that at all.

"Just kidding but you better not be stalking me mister" she said as she jabbed a finger in my chest.

"What! No, I'm not stalking you! I swear." I said worrying she might hate me. I had my hands up to show I didn't mean anything bad.

"I was kidding Conner. Yesh. You face fell to the floor." She smiled.

" Oh… Funny really funny Clare" I let my hands fall to my side.

"So what brings you here?" She asked me her hands on her hips.

"I needed to cool down. That's all." I said looking toward the beach.

"Hey want a slice of cake? My grandma just finished one" She said tilting her head toward the Dinner.

"Sure I'll try some."

She lead me to an outside table and told me to stay her. She told Michel not to let me move and inch. Which he didn't any move I made her growled at him. But in a playful way so it was okay. She came back with two slices of great looking cake and some kind of drinks.

"Here you go. My grandmas cake always goes best with root beer." She said taking her seat.

"Okay" I poked the cake with my fork wondering if it would blow up. Like Meagan's last one did.

"Come on eat you I'll have to force it down your throat." She said talking a bite of the cake.

I chuckled at her threat. Like she could take on a living weapon. I just shook my head took a bite of the cake. I was in cloud nine from the taste of the vanilla perfection. I started ramming as much as I could into my mouth. Clare was laughing at me still the point she couldn't breath. I smiled up at her and licked the frosting on my lips. Clare's face for some reason was getting red. I quickly chugged down my root beer.

"Clare can I ask you a question?"

" Um, sure why not. Shot" She said her face cooling down.

"What do I shoot?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Wow..Um just ask your question." She rolled her violet eyes at me.

"I had a dream about having sex with a girl… what does it mean?" I asked looking right her.

"Um well. You see it means. Um well first its called a wet dream." Her face was bright red again.

Michel was glaring at me, letting out a deep growl out. What was the big deal?

"Okay look Conner you're a teen boy its normal really it is. Even girls get them. It just well your body telling you that you can have sex and that you want it." she said looking at her cake.

"Oh so its normal to have them?" I asked

"Yeah it is." she looked up at me blushing.

I smiled at her. She wasn't freaked out about my question well maybe a little but she answered all the same. I looked down at her cake. She slide it to me and started nursing her root beer. I thanked her and ate the cake happily.

**Holy sushi that's the longest chapter I've typed out! Hands hurt…DX Oh well. Sorry for the wait. So tell me what you think. R&R. Please I don't care what you say but leave a review please so I can get the creative juices going!**


	5. Summer Blues

**Author notes: Alright I suck at endings for chapters I know that so I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Young Justice I own only**

**my characters Clare and Michel**

**Summary: Clare is starting to enjoy this summer more and more too bad its ending.**

**Clare's POV**

I couldn't believe him! He's like 16! Yet he didn't know what a wet dream was! God he must be homed schooled to be this dense of the world. Why do I attract the weird ones! But he is cute…well really hot not cute. He was covered too much to really enjoy the summer afternoon. He was stuffing his face with a third piece of cake. Frosting covered his chin as he ate. I got up picking up a napkin and walked closer to me. His blue eyes looked at me and as smile played on his frosty lips.

"You're so messy Conner." I couched down a little and started to wipe the frosting off of him. My finger brushed against his perfect lips. I pulled away and handed him the napkin.

"Are you alight?" He asked me as he finished cleaning himself off.

"Yeah just fine don't worry."

Michel rested his lap in my head as soon as I sat down in my seat across from Conner. My heart was ramming against my ribcage like it did after a two mile run. Some thing is really wrong with me. This guy was a complete stranger to me and yet he mad my heart race like a bunny jacked up on mountain dew.

"So do you um. Live around here?" He asked as he wiped off the last of the frosting.

"Nope I wish I did but sadly it can't be. I live in Gotham City with my family." I said looking over the harbor.

"Oh really? My friend, the short one with the sun glasses lives there to." He said trying to make small talk.

"Cool" I watched the water.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah four older brothers. I'm the runt and the only girl in the family." I said as I scratched the top of Michel's head, his tail wagging with happiness.

"Really that must be fun."

"Kind of I guess. They teach me so much. It's kind of hard on my dad that all his kids are teens now." I laughed a little.

Conner looked down and his empty licked clean plate. I wonder if I had said anything that had upset him. Maybe he wasn't so close to his father..

"Um so well, why don't we go to the beach or something? You know to work off the cake." I said hoping to distract him.

"Sure why not. Maybe we could go swim?" He got up and grabbed his plate and headed inside.

"We need to get you something to swim in." I said fallowing behind him. Michel stayed by my bag as we went inside.

"How about I meet you at the North Point Beach?" He said as he placed a plate on the counter.

"Alright then. Thirty minutes sound good to you?" I said as I figured out the time it would take to get my bathing suit and reach the beach.

"Alright sounds good. I guess it's a date." He said smiling at me.

My knees started to shake under me. A date! He has to be kidding. He's doesn't even know what that means I bet. So I need to stay calm.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say Conner." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I'll see you there then." He left without another word.

After he left I quickly ran out of the dinner, grabbed my bag and raced to my grandparent's house. I wasn't far from the Dinner but I had to find that black bikini that my oldest brother Jace had gave to me as a joke. I got to the old Victorian style house and unlocked the door. Michel went to the living room to get a toy I think.

I raced up the stairs to my room. My room was simple compared to my real room back home. It was white, with a twin bed in the corner, a desk area where my lab top was on, a small dresser and a full length mirror. I ran to the small closet to get a small black box in the back. I pulled the box out and opened it. Inside laid a small black bikini that ties on the back. On top the bikini was a note that said,

This is for you sis. Maybe then you can get a tan and get a boyfriend. You little virgin. Use the power of your body wisely! Make sure to tease the guys! ^.^

Oh and use a condom! =p

-Love your big bro, Jace

Sometimes my brother was too much but I loved him greatly. Even though I want to smash his head in with a bat and I wasn't talking about the head on his shoulders.

I quickly undressed about up on the bikini. I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow..When did I get all this! My chest looked bigger in this thing. My legs are long and curved just right. My butt was kind of equal to my chest and with my small waste it was an hour glass. I was shocked. I shook my head and grabbed my tang top and slipped on my swimming trunks. I headed down the stairs, tucking away sun block in my bag.

Michel was in the kitchen drinking some water his favorite chew toy, Mr. Pen, a penguin and his tennis ball where by his dish. I smiled and grabbed them and put them in my message bag. I walked into the pantry, grabbed a large water bottle and grabbed a water dish.

Michel nudged my leg and then looked toward his food. I smacked my forehead and grabbed some putting the food in a bag inside my message bag. I checked everything in my bag and I had everything I needed. We headed down toward the North Point Beach. Michel stayed by side like always. He was my best friend like a brother really. I patted his head as we reached the beach. I signaled him to go have fun. He ran around and tried to eat a little crab. I laughed at him. I remembered that I was going to be leaving soon like in three days back to Gotham City. I sighed.

"Man you beat me." Conner said behind me.

**Conner's POV**

Clare almost jumped out of her skin. I laughed a little at her reaction. Michel looked at us but just kept playing with the poor little crab.

"Conner! You scared me!" She said her hand over her heart. She was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you Clare." I smiled down at her.

"Yeah right you did it on purpose!" She shoved me or tried to.

"Yeah your right. I did mean it." I chuckled at her.

"Jerk" She stuck out her tongue out at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled down at her.

When I went to Mt. Justice to changed into black swimming trunks and flip flops. Luckily KF was to distracted about video games to notice me. Kaldur just smiled at me. Miss. M was baking so I was in the clear. Robin had asked me where I was going and I told him. He just told me good luck. Why would I need luck? I looked at Clare she was still wearing the same clothes as before. But her bag was fuller. I wondered if she was going to change. We walked down well we raced down the beach to the water. Clare placed her bag down and started to strip down right in front of me. I watched the way she grabbed the edges of her shirt and lifted it over her head reviling a little black bikini top. She dropped the shirt on her bag then slipped off her shorts. Showing off her nice legs and that nice ass in those bikini bottoms. I could feel my member trying to awaken from what I saw.

"Come on Conner" She had her hands on her hips then ran to the water.

"Get back here!" I yelled after her as she splashed some water on my shirt.

I slipped it off quickly and tossed it to her piles of clothes.

"Make me!" She was laughing at me.

"Fine!" I raced toward her and picked her up with ease.

"Put me down!" She was slippery in my arms as I held on.

"Hell no" I laughed at her.

Suddenly Michel jumped on me from behind and made me fall over Clare. We were in the really shallow water the waves washing over Clare. Her cheeks were scarlet with blush. Her hair was plastered to her skin. She was staring at me with those big violent eyes.

"Um Conner you can get off of me now." She said to me smirking.

"How right!" I jumped back and stood up. I looked at a now soaking wet Michel.

"Michel you don't do that." Clare said looking at her friend.

Michel's tail stopped wagging. He looked up at Clare and started giving her big doggey eyes.

"Oh fine…" She sighed.

We played at the beach till sundown I was shocked how much time past so quickly when you were having fun…or when your with a hot girl. Clare said she wanted to get some ice cream after she feed Michel. So we headed out to find ice cream. She had only put on the tunks and left her bikini top on. I stayed shirtless as she walked around. We found what we wanted. Clare ordered a large vanilla ice cream cone and I get for a large orange ice cream cone.

We walked around eating our ice cream. I was trying my hardest to not get turned on by the way Clare was licking hers. She was having a little to much fun with it. She even smiled at me then licked it. God were girls this tricky?

"Hey…um Conner I got to tell you something." Clare said looking at her ice cream.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going home in three days." She said as she licked her ice cream.

"Oh…" I was filled with sadness and I didn't understand it.

"But I can give you my email and stuff so we can still talk." She said as she looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah…" I smiled at her.

I could hear someone play a blues song in the distance. It was Ironic. Horrid day turned to the best then back to the horrid day again. Sumer comes with its blues I guess.

**A/N:I couldn't figure out how to end it sorry! Well please R&R! Thanks to all who have! *bows* **


	6. Great, Four idiots are here

**A/N: Thank you to all who have faved, alerted, and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own my characters Clare, Michel and Clare's family.**

**Summary: Clare's brothers are in town to pick her up… One thing is that the assholes are early.**

**Clare's POV**

Clare had planned the day so that Conner, Michel and her would have the most fun they could. But that day had come crashing down. As soon as she saw them come into her grandparents dinner.

"Clare what's wrong?" Conner asked me as I ducked down in the booth.

"Don't move" I hissed as the group of guys walked up to our booth.

"Clare don't do that it hurts our feelings. We'll the ones that can me hurt" The smaller one (only by a little) of the group said to me.

He had shaggy brown hair that covered his wicked blue eyes. He was 17, 5' 9'' and had the body of a quarterback, small lean an hard. His face was nice to look at, straight nose, good lips, okay looking jaw that had a scar on the right, and stubble. He was wearing a blue Kingdom Hearts shirt and brown cargo shorts.

"Derek really don't lie.." I sighed and sat up right.

"You know these guys?" Conner said looking up at the guys.

"Yes, sadly I share DNA with these idiots…" I said to him.

"Clare Scarlet Crystal Heart, don't you dare call us idiots." The two oldest looking ones said together.

They both had blond hair and storm grey eyes. One had his hair longer then the others. They were was around 5'10'' and 19.

Both had the bodies built for being a linemen in football. Their face were nice also, both had hard jaws, one had a slightly crocked nose from being broken the other had a straight nose. Each had lips that made you want to kiss them. The twin with the longer hair and crocked nose was wearing a black t-shirt and grey swim trunks while his twin was wearing a grey wife beater and grey shorts.

"Are these your brothers?" Conner asked me.

"Yes we fucking are you piece of shit" A red head said he glared at Conner.

His hair was a brighter red then Wally's hair and longer to try to hide his eyes. His left eye was dark blue and his right eye was black. He was around 5' 8'' and 18. He looked a lot like his brothers straight nose, lean body from running, okay jaw, and those lips that could make a girl kiss him on the spot. He was in a green t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Conner.. These are my brothers. The twins are Jace and Samuel. Jace is the one with the longer hair and Samuel is the one with the shorter hair. The red head is James and the brunet is Derek….Brothers his is Conner my friend" I said to them all.

My brothers each glared at Conner and he gave them a look that could kill. Then all my brothers looked at me and sat in the booth with us. I was cramped right next to Conner and James. Great this is way to much male testosterone around me!

"Okay punk… Who the fuck are you?" Samuel said.

"Why do I have to justify myself to an as swipe like you" Conner shot back at him.

"Haha, I like him. He might have the balls to get into our lovely innocent sister Clare." Jace said simply.

"Jace!"My face was on fire.

"Well then.. Fine but Clare we're heading home in two hours so get ready to leave" Derek said.

"Like hell she is! Still has two more days of freedom." Conner stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Were talking her home Romeo." James said coldly.

"My name isn't Romeo. Its Conner Kent. I'm not some hormonal idiot that wants to fuck a 13 year old her. And I'm not going to kill myself. I bet I can kick all your asses." Conner growled at him.

"Conner calm down please" I said grabbing his arm.

Some how the guys had some to an understand. All the guys got up and headed outside .Oh please not this again.

**MWAAHAHA! Sorry not trying to be evil. Just Brain dead. Any way, Please R&R. Please any comment on the story would be a huge help!**


	7. Whats that small Packet?

_**A/N: Okay I was starting on this chapter right after I poster the sixth chapter. Wow something is wrong with me. Anyways sorry for the short chapter 6. And also thank you to everyone who has reviewed and well everything else. It helps me greatly.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. I only own my Characters: Clare, her brothers and Michel**_

_**Summary: Something is way not right with these guys.**_

_**Conner's POV**_

_These bustards might be Clare's brothers but I'm going to kick all their fucking ass to next month. We all went outside and headed down to a small beach that Clare, Michel and I had barley went to this morning. We were all quiet. Even Michel's tail was down. Clare looked worried. She was worried for me but she didn't have to be. I'm a Clone of Superman, a living weapon. I chuckled at these guys as encircling me. They might be years older than me but I was a Kyptonian._

_Each one of her brothers were smiling at me. By in a cocky way that made me want to punch all their faces in. All at the same time they came at me. I chuckled and jumped up toward the air. Not so high like four feet to just make it seem that I had just got an adrenalin rush or something. I kicked Jace and Samuel in the chests, knock the air out of them both. I landed and Derek and James were on me. I quickly used their own weight against them and sent them flying landing in the sand painfully._

_Clare gasps in shock. Her brothers staggered up and they smiled but not in that cocky way. They were smiling for real. Then out of nowhere they were laughing like the mad hatter himself or themselves_

"_Well, the kid can hold his own" Jace said._

"_Yeah so he's not so much of idiot…" Derek said looking away._

"_Alright Conner look we'll let you date our sister." Samuel said even though he didn't look happy._

"_We're not dating!" Clare was brighter than her red tang top._

"_Oh, sure Clare then why are you blushing then?" James hugged his sister tightly._

"_Stop it, James!"_

"_Clare are you wearing that bikini I got you?" Jace asked with a smug look on his face._

"_No! I mean Yes…" Clare's face got redder if it was possible_

_**Clare's POV**_

_I hate them so much. First they think I'm dating Conner, I wish. Now Jace is all smug that I'm wearing that bikini he got me. What older brother in his right mind would give his sister a bikini like this! He must be wrong in the head. _

_Hell, he gave me a box of condoms when I turned 15. All were different. Some were, glow in the dark, lubricated, fruit flavored and some many others it scared me. He even tried to buy me bras. But lucky Samuel stopped him. He even tried to get me a subscription to PlayGirl._

"_Oh, yes then that means you wore it for him?" Derek asked me._

"_No, I just thought it might try to get a tan that's all…." I said quicker than I should have._

"_You suck at lying to us" Samuel laughed at me._

"_That just means she's a good person." Conner came to my defense._

"_Yeah what he said." I stuck my tongue out at them._

"_Okay Okay, Look we're not leaving yet we were kidding about all that." James said._

"_I should have known…" I sighed at all of this stupid shit that was happening._

_Michel ran over to us and tackled down Derek with his huge size. They both landed in the sand. Michel was licking him anywhere his tongue could get a lick on. Derek was laughing his head off trying to get Michel off of him. I looked over at Conner and pointed toward the board walk. He nodded and we snuck away from my Hell._

_We got to a Shave Ice Stand. Conner was looking at it like it was some weird thing. I laughed at the cute face he was making._

"_What's wrong?" I asked as I punched his hard arm playfully._

"_Its ice… Why would you shave ice? Like in a shaving your face?" He was so confused._

"_Not really and plus they add flavor to it silly Conner." I looked at the vender. "Two large cones, both lime, cherry and lemon. Rainbow style please"_

"_That will be $4.50" The vender said as he scoped the ice into our cones._

_I quickly pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to him as he handed Conner his and then mine. When he gave me the change I put it in the tip jar. Conner already started to walk off without me. I ran after him. When I caught up to him I started to eat my ice._

"_Is it safe?" Conner said as he looked at his. _

"_It is silly just eat it." I said as I licked mine._

"_Okay.."_

_He looked at it then finally licked it. His eyes light up from the tastes and he started licking it lick crazy. I laughed at him._

"_Careful Conner you can get a brain freeze from…"_

"_Oww! My head its cold!" Conner said_

"_I tried to warn you" I smiled and took his cone from him. He was like a little kid sometimes. "Conner put your tongue on the roof of your mouth it will help." I told him with a smile on my face._

"_Okay.."_

_He did what he was told and after a few seconds he was fine but glaring at his cone that I still help. I laughed at him more for how childish he was being. I guess being home schooled kept him from things._

_**Conner's POV**_

_My head was barley warming up and Clare was smiling at me. She still held that horrible thing in her hand. Sure it tasted good but it was evil! She still ate hers like it was nothing. Was she unaffected by it?_

"_How can you not get.. that pain?" I asked her._

"_You mean a brain freeze and its easy Conner just pace yourself when you eat it. Here finish yours." She held out mine to me._

"_But…What if I get one again?" I grabbed it and was looking at it._

"_Well mister pussy, if you're going to be afraid of a little brain freeze… " She said smirking at me._

_She just called me a pussy…. Wally had called Robin that once during training and I knew from that it was an insult. I looked down at Clare in her small red tang top and jean skirt. She was smirking still as if daring me to try it again._

"_What do I get if I do?" I asked her._

"_Um well what do you want?" She asked her smirk fading._

"_A kiss. That's what I want." I said smugly._

_I knew she wouldn't so then I could call her a pussy! Ha! I won this battle. No one calls me that without paying for it._

"_Fine, then you have to finish it all then without getting a brain freeze." She said as she threw away her cone._

"_Fine Deal!"_

_I ate the yummy, but evil thing carefully. I ate it slow so not to get a brain freeze. After I finished it I smiled down at Clare. She was blushing again. I liked it a lot when she blushed. She was cute when she did. I guessed that girls were supposed to be cute when they did._

"_Um um um .. I guess you win…" She stuttered looking down at her black painted nails._

"_Yes I did win Clare that means that I get that kiss. Don't I?" I said gently as I grabbed her chin gently and made her look at me._

"_I. I .. I, yeah I guess you do…" She gulped._

"_That's good so I'm not being cheated. But, why don't I just save that kiss for later?" I was teasing her._

_I knew it but I didn't care it was to make sure that my and maybe Clare's first kiss. Okay, that thought wasn't like a normal teen guys idea… Well I didn't know if it was normal or not. I didn't have that many 'normal' views of guys._

_Wally said he was normal but I don't even think growing boys eat as much as him. They defiantly don't have supper speed. They might be as perverted but still. Robin…Well I don't think a normal young teen can bend the way he can. I don't even know his real name or what color his eyes are. Then you have the fact that he can hack anything. Then last is Kaldur, he was too well formal, not so lose as I thought teens should be. Plus the guy had gills and webbed digits._

_Okay so maybe I have no idea how normal guys are… Clare pulled away from me as I heard barking. Michel raced toward us his tail wagging happily; Clare's brothers were fallowing him_

"_Hey sis! You forgot your condom!" Jace yelled at Clare as he waved his arm._

_Jace was holding a small black packet that had 'Trojin Condom'_

_What was a condom?_

_**A/N: I had to end it on a funny note.**_

_**Remember to R&R. **_

_**Thanks to all the people who have!**_


	8. Jackasses make you late

A/N: Alright some this is wrong again! My stat. thing isn't working because its saying no one has visited Super Yum which I hope isn't right. Anyway Thanks to all who have faved, reviewed, alerted and all that.

Warning: lemon dream part.

Disclaimer: I so do not own Young Justice! I only own my characters. Clare, her brothers, and Michel.

Conner's POV

After the whole mess up hell day with Clare's brothers I sat on the couch in the living room. The tv was on but that thing was all static. It didn't matter to me I was staring at the 'gift' Jace gave me.

The stupid thing was a condom. I had no idea what it was for. I stared at it long and hard but I couldn't figure it out at all. I sighed at wondered why Clare was blushing when Jace handed it to me. Then it hit me! Why not Google what it was! I walked up to the tv and set it up so I could be a giant computer. I grabbed a keyboard and started my search. I typed out what a condom was.

A condom is a type of birth control. It is to be worn during intercourse to catch the sperm so not to get the female pregnant. I was shocked this small thing could do so much. So was Jace impaling that I was going to have sex with Clare!

Okay I wish I could but maybe not right now… Hell what am I thinking.

"Superboy, what are you looking up? Oh…." Meagan sat next to me.

"Clare's oldest brother gave it to me." I said as I pointed at the condom that sat on the table in front of us.

"Oh…. Conner do you like her?" She looked sad when she asked me.

"I think I do… She's fun,nice, pretty,smart and so many other things" I said staring down at the keyboard.

"Well then lets make sure she likes you back!" She was smiling now as if she had a purpose.

"Well, I think she does, I mean I have no real clue." I scratched the back of my head.

"ROBIN!" Meagan yelled for him

I heard him inside the gym earlier but he was in here like in a second.

"You don't have to yell, I was in the kitchen" He said as he sat on the other side of me.

Oh that little piece of ..

"Robin we need to hack to find out about Conner's Clare" Meagan looked serious.

"Well alright.. Wait it's the same girl that ran into you right? Clare Heart" He asked as he took the keypad.

"Yeah that's the girl, she told me she lived in Gotham City." I said smiling.

"Why does that name sound so familiar" Robin mumbled

He started his search and it ended in a minute. He had multiple pages up on the giant screen. Many had pictures of Clare and different ages and her family.

"I knew that name sounded familiar, She's Clare Scarlet Crystal Heart, age 16. She goes to Gotham Academy. That's how I know her! She was the winner in last year tech fair. Okay, um her father is one of the head… Developers at Wayne Tech. O f course!"

"What Robin?" I had never seen him like this.

"Well its just this guy is a genius… No wonder she won. Okay sorry lets see… She has four older brothers, her mother pasted away only moments after childbirth…"

"Thanks Robin but the rest I want to find out on my own and not by hacking but Clare telling me herself."

"Alright Conner, alright."

CLARE'S POV

I was messaging Conner when my brother Derek walked in at stole my iphone.

"You dickless asshole give me my phone back!"

"Why should I?" He was mocking me as he held it over his head.

The phone started to play Monster by Skillet meaning I had a message from Conner. Damn my brother.

"Oh, its your little boytoy isn't it that's why you want it so bad!" He started to read what it said. " Clare I was wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow before you leave"

"Derek I swear if you don't give me my phone I'm going to cut off your manhood with a rusty knife!" I tackled him down and got my iphone back.

"Wow morbid much see ya later weirdo!" He walked out and slammed my door.

I quicky relayed to his message.

Me:Yeah where and when?'

Conner: Well why not your family dinner my friends want to meet noon?

Me: Alright Conner that's fine.

Conner: I'm going to miss you

I reread the message to try to understand it. He was going to miss me? Oh holy sushi….

Me: I'm going to miss you to. Good night

Conner: sleep tight Clare.

I placed my iphone on my desk and laid in my bed letting sleep claim me.

"_Clare I love you.."_

_I rubbed my eyes and turned toward the voice. I saw Conner looking down at me, holding me tight, and he was shirtless._

"_That was amazing" He said as kiss me gently._

_I pulled away and tried to clear my head. We were in my room my real room and we were in my bed… I'M NAKED!_

"_Wh..what was amazing?" I my voice was shaking._

"_I'll gladly show you again Clare." He said as he let go of me and got on top of me._

_I felt his naked body against me. His legs were between mine. He held his weight off of me on his hands._

"_Conner…"_

"_Shhh, I take care of you.." He said as his mouth found one of my nipples._

_He attacked it by sucking and licking it making me moan. The heat my body shivered. He came off of it with a 'pop'. I looked down at it. It was hard from him playing with it. His rough hand found its partner and started to pick and tug it. My back ached from his touch. He kept his assault on my nipple as mouth found mine. He kissed me fiercely. He licked my bottom lick for entrance with I gave him freely. His tongue wrestled with mine. He pulled away from the kiss and I whimpered from the loss of him._

_He smiled at me playfully and left my nipple. His hand slid across his stomach down toward my private area. His finger slide smoothly inside and he started to rub my clit roughly. My body arched into his touch. I couldn't hold back the moans._

"_You're so beautiful like this. Moaning and wanting me is such a turn on." He said as he rammed another finger inside of me. "So tight…still and so wet" _

"_Stop..please your teasing" I said breathlessly._

"_Wait, love"_

_He pulled his fingers out and raised my hips up better. I stared down at his _giant_ member. _

"_It will be alright love"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I smacked my alarm clock so it would shut up. I was having a wet dream about Conner! But it was interrupted before it could get any good… DAMNIT WHY!

I looked at my alarm clock.

11:45 a.m

OH SHIT! I jumped out bed and fell on my face as I grabbed my iphone. I quickly got ready. Only clean clothes were a black skirt and a grey tangtop. I ran down stairs. My bothers chuckled at me as I tried to brush down my crazy hair. I glared to them. Those jackasses changed my alarm setting…

I threw my brush at James and grabbed bag. Michel was ready to go beside me.I patted his head.

"Bye idiots!" I said as I slipped on my old sneekers and opened the front door.

"Bye!" They all called out and I slammed the door behind me.

"I'm so late!" I said to Michel as I ran toward the dinner.

A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R! Pretty please! Oh and thanks for reading! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'm sick and my brain is like gooy!


	9. Hero?

**A/N: Alrighty then! Last chapter I am sorry I cut off the dream but I had to Clare's mind got over loaded (and so did mine). Okay now then this chapter is going to be tiny bit hectic. I'm going to get into some of the episodes in to the story soon maybe… Okay this is all messed up sorry! This is a remix of episode 3 but I'm just pushing it farther in time. So the team knows each other better. I am sad to say Clare will not be a demise in distress.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Young Justice. I only own my characters Clare, her family and Michel.**

**Summary: The whole team meets Clare well officially now. But so crazy robot is causing havoc.**

**Conner's POV**

I kept looking out the window waiting for Clare to show up. She was late no big right? Okay she's fine she can take care of herself. But what if some guys tried to rough her up? Or maybe a car hit her?Okay I need to stop thinking like this!

"Hey Suppy, you alright your all twitchy." Wally, a.k.a Kid Flash said to me.

He was wearing street clothes and a goffy smile on his stupid face.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"Conner she'll be here, she wouldn't stand you up." Robin said to me watching me.

I shrugged in my brown leather jacket that was mostly covering my super logo t-shirt. Suddenly, all our cell phones went off. I flipped my open easily and read the message

There is a problem head to the bio ship I'll give you the details then.

"Great and Clare's not here she's going to hate me so much." I got out of the booth.

The bell on the door rang as Clare ran in. Her hair was wind tossed and her cheeks were flushed with color.

"I'm so sorry I'm late my brothers turned off my alarm clock!" She said as she tried to catch her breath.

I smiled at her but it quickly faded as I remembered that I had to go with the team. They were behind me and waiting for me to tell her that we had to leave.

"Clare something came up we got to go I'm sorry I really am we'll try to be back as-"

"WHERE ARE THE HEROS!" A roaming voice called out from outside over the screams of terror.

"What the hell was that?" Wally said

"Looks like the problem found us?" Meagan said

Michel started to bark like crazy from outside. We all ran outside. Clare was by my side and a giant tornado was going across the park next to the dinner. Michel was growling his tail was high and his black fur bristled as the tornado came closer.

Robin jumped into the air and started throwing bombs into the tornado. The thing threw them out sending them everywhere. I grabbed Clare and jumped out of the way of the bomb.

"Robin, hold back with the tech!" Kaldur shouted as he dodged a bomb.

"Sorry!" Robin shouted over the roar of the tornado.

Suddenly the tornado stopped and there stood a red and black metal man with blue tubs in his back and a green scarf around his neck.

"Is that you children got?" He laughed at us.

CLARE'S POV

What the hell? What was happening? Robin just throw bombs freaken bombs at a tornado and now that tornado was a robot man.

"Clare get back now" Conner let me go and pushed me behind him. He tossed off his jacket.

"Conner, are you crazy we have to run!" I said as I grabbed his arm trying to pull him away.

"Superboy" Conner said as he looked straight at the man as Wally ran really really fast circles around him.

"What?"

"That's my name…" He said as he pulled out of my hold and leaped into the air.

I looked toward what was happening. There was a green girl in a old school pink outfit. What the Fuck! Conner was starting to fall toward the man with full force his arms raised ready to attack when a blast of tornado launched him toward the inn. Destroying a part of the old building. Out of no where Kaldur jumped out of the water and set water at the man but he deflected with ease.

"Where are the real hero? I don't want to play with children." He was laughing more now as he created more tornados and sending them everywhere.

"Well you're going to have to deal with us! Mister Junk head" Wally yelled and he dodged tornados

"It's Mister Twister! You brat!" He hollered.

I jumped and ran toward Conner, Michel fallowing me. I to help him up but he pushed me away.

_Everyone! You have to listen to me._ A girl said in my head.

_What did we tell you! _Conner yelled in my head.

_I know I know but we have to try to work together here. Clare I need yours and Michels help._ The girl said.

_No she's not helping us! _Conner yelled again

_What do you want me to do?_ I asked to the voice.

_Distract him long enough so I put this plan in working order._

_Got it!_

I ran toward Mister Twister I snatched up a metal pole. Michel was right next me a deep growling coming from him. I slammed the pole against his back as hard as I could. Michel bite down on one of the tubs.

"You!" Mister Twister screamed at me.

Out of nowhere another tornado came and grabbed Michel and me. Conner and his friends were in shock.

"That's enough Twister I believe its time for us to meet" Red Tornado said as he sent me to Conner.

"Finally!"

"All of you back off" Red tornado said as to Conner team.

Tornados clashed against each other destroying the peaceful landscape of Happy Harbor. Each hit the other with the same force

"We are evenly matched Twister" Red Tornado said as he created another tornado behind him making pieces of rock fly toward Twister.

"No Tornado. We are not" Twister slammed his fist down into the ground creating a wall of air to protect him from the attack.

He shot electricity at Red Tornado. Red Tornado dodged each attack with ease. He flew behind a boat that had somehow managed to get there during the fight. The electricity hit the boat and made it explode. Red Tornado was thrown back. His robotic body failed him as he laid still on the ground.

Twister flew toward the broken down Red Tornado

"Remain still android" He said as he lifted his hand let wires come out of his fingers. The wires moved their way to Red Tornado and attached themselves to his head.

"The reprogramming won't take long" Twister said.

"It will take longer then you think" Red Tornado said as she morphed back to Meagan. Meagan grabbed the wires.

"No!"

Meagan launched him toward the tornado, really Wally throw him tumbling . Conner grabbed him quickly and started to punch the metal shit out of him. Making him break. With one strong hit sent him flying into the water. Where Kaldur waited from him. With a strong hit from a some weird ancher. Kaldur's tattoos glowed as his set electricity through it and smashed it against Twister. An explosion resulted for the impact send him fling back onto land.

Meagan using her powers to lift Twister up and ripping his arms off of his body. Robin ran and throw some of special bombs to him. They exploded on impact the force sending him to the ground. He raised himself to his knees and his chest opened up to revile an older man with brown his hair turning grey. He was wearing a white and green suit. The man fell out of the chest of Twister. Landing on the ground hard.

"Foul I – I call foul" The man said weakly.

I ran over and stood behind Conner waiting to what would happen next. Meagan stepped forward. She lifted a giant rock with her powers and made it hover over the man

"Meagan NO!"Kalbur yelled

Meagan dropped the rock on the man crushing him.

"What the fuck! Meagan I don't know what kind of fucked up plant you come from but you don't do that here!" I screamed.

"Trust me its fine" Meagan said as she lifted the rock to revile a smashed robot android thing.

"Oh" I whispered

"Sweet1 Souvenir" Wally said as he picked up an eye,

"Wow… So your all heros?" I asked them in awe.

"You could say that" Conner said with a smile on his face.

The last part of the robot was recording till it finally died.

**A/N: All done with this chapter! Tell me what you think! R&R**


	10. Batman and Panties

**A/N: Alrighty sorry from not updating I havent been near my computer and I've been sick sorry! I tried my best with the last chapter to fallow the show. Hell I was watching the show and pausing it like crazy Thank you DVR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, just my characters Clare, her family, and Michel**

**CLARE'S POV**

We were all sitting in my grandparents closed dinner. No damage had been done to it which was a miracle. Before my grandparents left they had made us dinner with we were now eating together.

"This is really great." Wally said with his mouth full.

"Thanks I'll tell my grandma Nancy you liked it." I yelled back to him as I filled Michel's water dish at the sink in the back.

"What are we going to do she knows about us?" Robin said looking worried behind his sunglass.

"Calm down Robin I'm sure we'll be fine, Batman will understand." Kaldur said looking down at his food.

"Yeah… Maybe…." Meagan said as she shivered.

"Well, it doesn't really matter I mean I am going back to Gotham City." I said as I sat back down next to Superboy, a.k.a Conner Kent.

"But still that means your in Bat's territory." Conner said his eyes glued to Michel.

"Alright but it still doesn't matter." I patted Michel's head.

"Clare it seems you don't understand. You know your identities, this is serious. I believe we should tell Batman." Kaldur said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Wait a minute!" Conner grabbed Kaldur's wrist. "Let's hold his off" He begged.

"I know you don't want Batman to know but we have to tell him Conner."

"Conner its fine" I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Alight."

BATMAN'S POV

"Kaldur, what's wrong. Is everyone safe? Red Tornado told me that. This Twister villain was an easy beat" I was reading the report now.

"Yes, we're all safe Batman but we have a little problem. A girl named Clare Heart knows."

What? Heart? The daughter of John Heart… But how?

"How did she find out" I said as I started to check out the super computer in the Bat Cave.

"Superboy has been…seeing her, her name is Clare Heart, and she helped us fight Twister."

"You let her! She's a civilian! What you all thinking when you did this?" Anger started to boil with in me.

"Forgive us but she was a great help. She was already in the middle of the fight."

"Fine fine but I need to talk to all of your mentors about this meet at the bass in 30 minutes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes perfectly" He replied.

"Let me talk to Clare." I said as read her profile.

Back ground noise of the phone being passed around filled my ear. I heard whispering that sounded like Robin and Wally.

"Hello?" A nice young female filled my ear.

"Clare Heart?" I asked.

"Yeah this is her and you must be Robin's mentor, Batman. It strange talking to the Dark Knight, himself." She said in a respectable way.

"Clare you understand that you mustn't tell anyone."

"How would believe a teenage girl, even if I am a genius. Besides I don't want unwanted attention."

"Your as smart as your father, Clare" I said as I recalled the first time I meet young Clare at a Company Dinner.

"So you know my father Batman?" I heard a smirk in her voice.

This girl was smart, she made me drop my guard. Maybe she was a smart girl. I remembered that she was a quick one.

"I've heard of him that's all. He's a man that loves his work." I said simply.

"Alright then and don't worry I won't tell anyone Bruce."

CLARE'S POV

I hung up before Batman could say anything. I gave back the sleek sea blue phone back to Aqualad. Kidflash and Robin were both looking at me jaw dropped.

"Who did you know? About Batman I mean." Robin said.

"Anyone could figure it out if they tried. Batman has the newest tech and what man in Gotham City could afford all of that and be able to replace it when it gets destroyed. Also about two years ago I meet him at a party. He had to leave when news of The Joker robbing a bank." She said simply.

"Well when you put it that way it makes sense" Wally said as he finally closed his mouth.

"We need to head to the hide out." Kaldur said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket so that he could hide his gills and tattoos.

"Clare you need to come with us to." Connor said as he grabbed his brown leather jacket.

"Alright Connor lets go then" I got up and started cleaning up.

"Let me help Clare" Meagan said.

The dishes flew to the back sink and started to wash themselves like in Beauty and the Beast. I thanked Megan for her help and got my bag that Conner had found under some trash. Lucky for me my iphone had survived the whole mess. After everything was all cleaned up we headed to the Mountain. When we were half way there Conner picked me up and held me bridal style. I rapped my arms around his muscular neck. I blushed a little because I just remembered that I was wearing a freaking skirt!

"Wow nice panties Clare. Red and black lace fit you perfectly" Wally said as he stared down at my ass. I tried to cover myself.

"Wally if you don't stop looking at Clare I will make sure every bone in your body is broken" Conner said his voice full of anger.

"Sorry Conner" Wally's voice was shaking with fear.

"Good, Clare hold on to me"

"Wha?"

Without any other warning Conner jumped into the air sending us hundreds of yards away. We were already ¼ of the way there. The wind was making my hair a mess but I didn't care. This feeling was better then running! I felt like I was in a rollercoaster. The view I got was amazing. The sun was setting and the moon was rising making the sky fill with color as the water reflected it. Small stars were already starting to appear. The ride was over quickly as Conner landed right by Mt. Justice. He sent me down gently, my legs wobbly from all the rush I got from that weird ride.

"We're here" He said smiling as he looked down at me.

"What do you mean you live in a cave or something?"

"Kinda…"

**A/N: All done! For now! R&R!**


	11. Kisses, a sister, tv and wtf?

**A/N: Alrighty well I have been thinking that I need a lemon scene in this chapter hopefully it will work out, no idea though. Thank you to all the people who review and stuff thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Just Clare, her family, and Michel.**

**CLARE'S POV**

Conner took me through the _whole _hide out. The place was carved out by Superman and Greenlatern. This place was the old hide out of the Justice League, which was really cool.

"Conner this place is amazing! You guys have a pool, an amazing gym, sweet kitchen, a 80 whatever inch tv, and tons of other things." I said as we stood outside of a door

"Yeah I guess this is really my only home so I'm used to it." He entered in the pin the room which I couldn't help to notice that it was 5-9-0-1.

"Well…." The door slid open to show a plain bed room, that looked cozy but lacked personality. "It's nice but maybe we need to add some things to it." I said as walked around his bedroom.

"We'll I guess your right…But what kind of things?" Conner said as he sat on the bed, his eyes never leaving me as I walked.

The room was plain and lacked his personality but maybe he didn't even know he was at 16.

"Well what things do you like?" I said as I pulled out my iphone to check for any messages.

"I like cake, shave ice, and naughty lace panties" He said a little smirk played on his lips as he shrugged off his jacket.

"You're such a perv and you never saw my panties so ha!" I stuck my tongue out at him as I slipped my iphone back into my bag.

"Your right I didn't see them earlier but…"

He reached over and in one swift movement he flipped me on to his bed and he was over me. He had a cocky grin on his face that made my heart stop. He pinned my wrists over my head and sat on my thighs. The boy was heavier then he looked that was for fucking sure. He licked his top lip. I moved uncomfortably from that random action. Trying to free myself for his hold.

"Well I see them now Clare." Conner said as he looked down to where skirt should be if it was down but sadly my skirt was up over my stomach. Reveling my black lace and red trim panties. I felt my cheeks heating with embarrassment. His stared with his blue eyes at them.

"Conner stop looking!" I said as I struggled to get him off of me.

"No way Clare" He lowered himself, his lips brushed against my neck sending shivers down my spin.

"Stop Conner" I struggled harder against him.

"Silly girl its useless to struggle against a living weapon." He chuckled, his warm breath tickled my neck.

He started to nibble my neck slowly. I moaned from the touch. My moans seemed to made him bolder.

CONNER'S POV

I gently and quickly held down both her wrists over her heads as I kissed down her neck. Her heart beat was speeding up. I chuckled a little. I let her go to see what she would do. She propped herself on her elbows making it so our noses were touching. She smelled so sweat. Before I knew what had happened Clare had some how managed to pin me down she sat down right under my belt. I could feel the heat coming from her under my jeans. She was smirking at me. She looked happy that she had pinned me. Her bangs covered her right eye but I could tell that Clare was happy from the look in her violet eye.

"Bad Conner" She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Your to cute to fight with you know that?" I said trying to get her to let down her guard.

"No flirting Conner it will get you nowhere." She said as she started to kiss my neck.

"Cheater" I growled, I tried to turn my hips to try to hide my 'problem'

"What's wrong Conner?" She whispered against my skin.

""

Damn it! She got me to stutter! Since she did that I was going to make sure I got her to moan. I gently was able to grab her chin and pull her into a kiss. I watched her as she closed her violet eye as she started to kiss me back.

CLARE'S POV

Conner was a surprisingly good kisser. Maybe he had some practice but he didn't even know what a condom was so I don't think that he would practice kissing. I kissed back without a second thought, my hands rested on his chest.. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my body closer to his. My body seemed to mold against his rock hard body.

He deepened the kiss, our lips pressed against each other with some me heated want. I licked his lip to see if he would understand what I wanted. He opened his mouth eagerly to my tongue. He tasted like soda and something else that was tasted really yummy, that I couldn't tell what it was. He wouldn't let me explore his mouth and start to wrestle our tongues together. I fought back as hard as I could. But the sudden grope of my boob made me moaning into his mouth allowing him to win our little match.

Conner pushed me off making me fall back on the bed. The springs creaked from my impact. He got on top of me again and I felt his erection that wanted so badly to be released, against my inner thigh.

"Now your going to get it Clare" He whispered in my ear.

The door suddenly opened and there stood Superman in the flesh.

"Conner Kent! What are you doing with that girl!" He yelled at Conner.

Conner slipped off of me and stood up facing the man of steel. I quickly fixed my skirt and stood beside Conner. I looked back and forth at the two supers in front of me. They looked identical well if Superman was 16 anyway. Conner looked to much like him in my opinion at least he didn't have that silly curl in his hair.

"Conner what's going on here?" Superman asked Conner.

"I'm Clare Heart, sir Batman told Conner to bring me here." I said politely.

"Oh you're the girl that helped the team with Twister… Well Conner take her to the rest of the team." Superman said as he walked of the room and left us.

"Come lets go" Conner said, he grabbed my hand gently and lead the way.

"You look a lot like your dad Conner." I said as I watched his reaction.

"He's not my dad, not really anyway" He said looking straight ahead not look back at me.

"What do you mean?" I stopped making him stop with me.

"Well I'm… Not his son I'm… His clone." He looked toward the end of the hall.

"You're his clone? But how is that possible. Well its possible but illegal."

"I know I know I was created by Cambus to replace Superman if he died or moved away from the light…" He looked at me, slight free was in his eyes.

"That's horrible but maybe right now isn't the best time. We can talk about it later if you want Conner" I said as my grip on his hand tightened.

"Yeah.."

Conner was quiet when he lead me toward the training/meeting area. Everyone from the team was standing next to their mentors and in full gear. Batman loomed over Robin. Martian Manhunter was scarier then he looked on tv. Meagan seemed so innocent compared to him. Wally was a bright light bulb next to the red Flash. Kaldur was next to Aquaman, if I remembered correctly he was a king. Superman was there speaking to Flash. They stopped talking when Conner and I walked in. I quickly let go of his hand and felt the heat returning to my cheeks.

"Clare its good to see you again." Batman said with a nod.

"Um, likewise Sir." I said trying to hide my blushing face.

"Well now so you're the girl that helped the team out I see." Flash said with a smile on his face.

"I didn't help that much. Michel!" I crouched down and opened my arms. Michel ran up to me and let me hug him. He licked my face like crazy. "I missed you to boy."

"So the dog was yours I thought Meagan was just wanting to keep him." Said Manhunter.

"Yes, he's mine and no one can have him" I stood up and patted Michel's head one more time.

"Enough of this. We came to talk about this all because she knows to much." Superman said not looking all to pleased.

"No offence Superman but you sound like some bad guy that wants to kill a witness. So they wouldn't get caught. Look all of you heroes. I have no want to tell the world your secrets. So you can all stop acting like theirs a rod up your asses."

Everyone stood silent and just stared at me. I couldn't hold back my tongue I just hoped that they wouldn't kill me for saying that. Then finally Flash started to laugh his ass off. Aquaman joined in and so did Manhunter. I stared at them in disbelief. Okay maybe telling them that wasn't the smarts thing but they were laughing.

"You got some spirit in you." Superman said, he looked so calm.

"Thanks…. But really I wouldn't tell anyone." I said trying to make sure they knew I wouldn't.

"Clare you're a smart girl a genius in fact I don't believe you would do something that stupid. But you must understand that some things need to stay a secret no matter what happens. Do I make myself clear?" Batman said giving me the 'bat glare'.

"I understand that so you don't have to worry about it."

"Clare wouldn't rat us out." Conner said as she took a step toward Batman.

"There's another thing we need to talk about. The thing I walked in earlier." Superman said as he crossed his arms. "Conner you need to understand that you're not human and that you can hurt Clare without even trying. She's fragile compared to us"

"Superman, Conner would never hurt Clare he really likes her." Meagan said.

"Yeah, he didn't even want her to distract Twister." Robin said.

"None of you understand, with super strength and with Conner's lack of knowledge. He doesn't know how to interact with humans fully." Batman said as he walked up to me. "It could be bad if something got out of hand"

"I know I have to be careful and I am, you don't have to worry so much about it." Conner said stepping in front of me guarding me from Batman but I didn't know why.

Why was it when guys that are all buff get so pettish? I pushed Conner aside and looked up at Batman. He was trying to be all I'm a bad ass Dark Knight. But I didn't buy it at all.

"Look Batman, lets drop this and let me go home already." I said with a sigh

"Not yet."

Michel started to growl at The Dark Knight, his tail bristled in anger. Batman looked at Michel but Michel's growl did not quiet it just increased if that was possible. It looked like Michel didn't like Bruce at all.

"He's loyal but I could kill him." He said giving me the look.

"You would really kill Michel? Bruce I don't think that is wise to threaten Michel's life like that. Because that would give me full right to expose you." I crossed my arms and glared back at him.

"Batman I think that is enough. Stop teasing the poor girl." Aquaman said as he chuckled.

"Thank you, your highness." I said with a small nod.

"Well this is fun and all but we all should be getting back." Flash said.

"Indeed, Meagan take care now" Manhunter said as he gave Meagan a quick hug.

The members of the Justice League left soon after leaving us teens alone. Conner grabbed my hand. I looked at the others around us; I noticed the hurt look in Megan's eyes. She must like Conner I thought. I looked up at Conner. He was smiling down at me. I felt horrible that Meagan liked Conner. I didn't want to be part of some drama filled love triangle that is just so fucking gay.

"Guys I need to talk to Meagan alone if that alright with you all." I said smiling.

"Of course beautiful," Wally said smirking as he pulled Robin out.

"Wait why?" Conner looked confused.

"Come Conner we need to let the girls talk to each other." Kaldur said. He placed his webbed hand on Conner's shoulder.

Conner nodded and they guys left the room. Meagan was staring down at the glowing floor. The blue light made her green seem pale white within the contrast. I moved nervously on my feet. I let out a sigh.

"Meagan I didn't know that you liked him really I didn't. If I knew you liked him I wouldn't have let me…" I trailed off because I was worried that if I told her what had happened in his room only moments ago she would hate me more.

"Clare, it's okay, I know that he likes you and I can do nothing to change that fact." She looked up at me.

"You could but I think Conner would throw a fit for messing with his mind." I said smiling a little.

"Your right. Let's be friends, you could be my sister. Well I have 12 on Mars but an Earth sister is different I think anyway." She was smiling now.

"Yeah I would like that I only have brothers anyway so it would be nice to have a sister around my age."

"Good and Clare I'll keep an eye on Conner for you when you go back to school."

"Really thanks but you don't have to." I laughed a little.

"Okay but I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt during a mission."

"Thanks Mea- I mean Sis."

Meagan smiled and floated toward me and hugged me tight. I hugged back, just as tight. Maybe we could be like sisters.

CONNER'S POV

The guys and I went to the kitchen/living room. Wally like always was hungry and made himself a sandwich. That had cheese, peanut butter, pickles, ham, and chocolate inside of two doughnuts. He offered two make me one but I said no. Sometimes I wondered why he always ate such weird things like that and Meagan's baking. I sat down and turned on the tv. Static was on like always when I tried to turn the fucker on. I pressed random buttons till Robin took the remote from me and turned on so weird show that had giant robots fighting. The guys were kind weird one looked like a girl with purple hair and giant glasses. Then there was a guy that had spilt personalities. Weird well till Wally stole the remote and turned on some racing movie.

"No, were watching Gundam 00!" Robin struggled against Wally for the remote.

"No way, Otaku! We're watching Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift!" Wally speed around Robin.

"Both of you stop it." I grabbed them both and lifted them up in the air. They were trying to kick each other like little kids.

"Thank you Conner, now I'll take that." Kaldur grabbed the remote and changed to Plant Earth.

"No not this stuff!" Wally groaned that the idea of watching a documentary.

"Hey look at the walking fish!" Robin pointed at the tv.

"Cool okay we'll watch this then." Wally said

"Good" I set them both down and they watched like good little boys.

We heard laughing coming from the hallway. I turned to see Clare and Meagan laughing they were both so happy. Meagan smiled at me, flouted past me and started watching tv. Clare sat next to me watching the walking fish. I put my arm around her waist after stupid Wally and Robin kept whispering me to do it.

CLARE'S POV

We all watched Planet Earth for awhile till my phone rang.

_A warning to the peopleThe good and the evilThis is warTo the soldier, the civilianThe martyr, the victimThis is war!_

I grabbed my iphone quickly. Holy cow inside a mountain and I still have signal. Yet if I'm in a cab or bus I lose the signal all the time. I opened the text message from Derek and started to read it.

Hey sis! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! Get your huge ass home now! And I mean now. Oh and Jace says you better be using a condom. Or your not stepping foot at home ever again.

I started to reply to the message.

Okay okay I'm going home stop freaking out! And my ass isn't that big so shut up. Tell Jace that Conner and I aren't like that. Also that he needs to pull the butt plug out of his ass and leave me alone.

I heard Conner chuckle and I hit send.

"I got to go home now my brothers are freaking out… Wait what time is it?" I asked Robin.

"Well" He looked at his watch. "Its 11:30 p.m."

"Holy nugget fudge! That's why their freaking out. We were supposed to be heading home by now. Shit their going to skin me alive. Or worse send me to a Catholic School" I quickly got up.

"Clare as a Catholic School girl…." Wally drifted into thoughts about me that made me completely nervous.

"Wally stop thinking of my girl like that." Conner said not sounding pleased.

He's claiming me already?

"Calm down I'll get you home in no time. Robin is that bike you were making ready?" Conner said as he got his jacket back on.

"Yeah, here" He tossed Conner some keys.

"Why don't we just jump?" I looked up at Conner.

"To much of a giveaway and this way we can send some more time together." He smiled.

"Oh alright, Well see ya guy."

"Bye Clare" they said in unison.

We went to the shop and got the bike. It was costume job but it was so sleek and black. Conner tossed me a helmet and got on the bike first. I put on the helmet and climbed on.

"You sure that you know how to drive this thing?" I said as I rapped my arms around his waist.

"A little so we'll be fine. Plus I'll catch you if you fall." He chuckled a little.

"Oh, yay the hero will save me" I rested my head on his back.

"Wow, really I'm trying to be nice and you making fun of me?" Revved the engine and blasted out of the place.

I held on tighter to him so I wouldn't fly off. Because he was driving like a madman. I couldn't feel him chuckling. The jackass thought this was funny. I head butted the asswipe (not really an asswipe), even with the helmet the impact couldn't even hurt him. He was laughing hard now. I let it go and just watched the land fly by us.

ALL DONE! LONG ASS CHAPTER! Lol 8 pages, well sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've been busy that's another reason I haven't finished it.


	12. Profiles 1

**A/N: I decided to make a profile thing for the Heart family. Since I was bored and I need to brain storm for the next chapter. Lol Bad Ina for not typing up the story… hehe**

**Name: Clare Scarlet Eyclair Heart**

**Age:16**

**Height: 5' 7''**

**Hair Color: Raven Black**

**Hair style: Very long hair and short bangs that tend to cover her eyes**

**Eye Color:Violet**

**Body type: hour glass**

**Sports: Cross Country, Softball**

**Likes: meat! (pervs), Evanescence, 30 Seconds To Mars, anime/manga, boys,the color red, huskies, making up weird phrases. Playing any kind of zombie video games.**

**Hates: Most veggies, preeps, the color pink, JUSTIN BIEBER! **

**Name: Derek Alex Drew Heart**

**Age: 17**

**Height:5'9''**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Hair Style: Shaggy bangs get in his eyes **

**Eye Color: Wicked Blue **

**Body Type: Quarterback type, lean**

**Sports: Football, swimming**

**Likes: Food, boobs, playing Resident Evil 5, hanging with his friends, 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Hates: Bitches, whores, Justin Timberlake, and a lot of other things**

**Name: James Gabriel Jack Heart **

**Age:18**

**Height:5' 8''**

**Hair Color: BRIGHT Red**

**Hair Style:Straight long enough to hide his eyes, flippy**

**Eye Color: Left dark blue and Right black**

**Body Type: Runner**

**Sports: Track, Cross Country**

**Likes:Working on his car, playing Dead Space, food, reading, listening to anything with a good beat, girls**

**Hates: Lazy idiots, Conner, annoying girls, pointless texts.**

**Name: Jace Daniel Jerek Heart**

**Age:19**

**Height:5' 10''**

**Hair Color:Blond**

**Hair Style: straight long enough you tie it back if he wanted.**

**Eye Color: Storm Gray**

**Body Type: Linemen **

**Sport:Football**

**Likes: Making fun of Clare, playing pranks, porn, food, COOKIES, music, Conner: so he can make fun of him**

**Hates: Getting in trouble, not pulling pranks, country music**

**Name: Samuel Fall Sea Heart**

**Age: 19**

**Hair Color:Blond**

**Hair style: Short spikey**

**Eye Color: Storm Gray**

**Body Type: linemen**

**Sport: Football**

**Likes: kickboxing, football, food, porn, The Sims, manga/anime. MEAT! Cooking, music**

**Hates; Conner, or boys that hit on Clare, **

**Their dad will get a profile later but not now since he wasn't appeared. OH, almost forgot some one.**

**Name: Michel Heart**

**Age: 3**

**Fur Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Dark Grey**

**Likes: Running with Clare, Playing with Clare, Clare, Mr. Pen (penguin), food, playing , Conner and sleep**

**Hates: Wally, not being with Clare, staying home alone, cats, small dogs and skunks.**


	13. School and grey

**A/N: Alright then well this chapter it takes place during episode 7. So Artmis is in it well for the last part anyway because this is most Clare's POV. Meaning a back story and Clare's father comes into play.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, I only own Clare, her family and Michel. I also do not own any of the songs used as ringtones in the story.**

**Clare's POV**

Conner got me home at midnight exact but my brothers chassed him off before I could give him a kiss. I watched him drive off. We headed home and didn't get home till early morning. Lucky for me I had slept the whole ride.

"Clare come on, wake up" Samuel said as he shock me awake.

"Naga…" I pushed him off.

"Let's go sleeping beauty." James said jokingly

"I'm up.." I unbuckled my seatbelt.

We were in the underground parking lot for the building we lived in. I grabbed my bag out of the trunk and headed to the elevator. My brothers were all too hyper they had all jacked up on Monsters. I still could get a couple more hours of sleep. Even if they were loud.

Derek slides his key in the unlocking slot so he could hit the penthouse button. I sighed as Jace and James started to wrestled with each other. I moved out of the way so I didn't get hurt from it all.

"Both of you stop it already" Samuel said, glaring at our brothers.

"Ahhh come on Samuel your no fair. We're just having fun."

"You might wake up father you retards" Derek said.

"Sorry…" James said as he got up.

"Ditto" Jace whispered.

The elevator doors opened reviling home. It was showy like something you would see on a movie. But that was dad's fault for hiring a designer. Dad couldn't tell you blue from aqua blue. Which most guys couldn't but still. The penthouse was huge it was a whole floor by itself. Six bedrooms, 7 baths, living room, kitchen/ dining room, theater room, and a game room. I can't forget the workout room and the indoor pool. Dad didn't really want to live here but my brothers said it was a great place so he gave in.

We all headed to bed without another word to each other. I unlocked my room. I started to lock my door well I was 10 because I was tired of my brothers going into my room. It was the same since I left it. My whole room was designed by me which I was so proud of. The carpet was a deep crimson. Sure it was weird but I loved it. The walls were black with white designs I had painted on them. My four post bed made of apple wood. The curates on it were a dark violet. I sat my bag down and headed to my desk with my top of the line computer with three screens. To cheek my email and other things. I turned on my 50'' flat screen tv. I turned to go to my walk in closet to change and grab a towel. I walked past the giant window that out looked to the city. I was a great view but my curates were drawn so no light would come in. I headed into the bathroom that was full of black granite and took a shower.

I started to replay everything that had happened today in my head. Conner was a clone of Superman. But he didn't seem anything like Superman in the least. I would miss that boy. But I would go visit him any time I got the chance so it wouldn't be that bad.

I climbed out of the glass shower. I shivered when my feet touched the cold floor. I quickly dried off and got dressed for bed. I checked my email and watched a little tv before I fell asleep in my black and red blankets.

A week had passed since I last saw Conner and school was in full swing.

I walked the halls of Gotham Academy. In my cool uniform. As a junior in high school you have the right to trick out your uniform however you want. The original uniform was a red plaid skirt and white blouse for girls. Black slacks and white button down shirt.

For my uniform I got really bored and I put studs and chains on the hem of the skirt. Every other chain had a skull or cross. It made a small jingle noise every time I moved but I liked it. I ended up restitching my shirt with black thread so it looks like a Frankenstein looking shirt. The buttons were replaced with sliver skulls. I liked it a lot even if it was different.

"Oh my god! Look at him! He's hot"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

I heard a group of girls whispering by my locker all looking at a guy. I rolled my eyes and got through them to my locker. I grabbed some pen and paper and slammed it closed. There were more girls around just giggling. God they could be so annoying.

"Clare Heart I found you" A deep nice familiar voice came come from the right of me.

I looked to my right and there stood Conner! He was wearing the school uniform, it hugged his body just right. Even if his shirt was unbutton a little…His stunning blue eyes were now grey? How in the hell?

"Conner? What are you doing here?" I looked around and all the girls seemed to mad that I knew Conner.

"We'll I'm going to going here for school. Clark that it would be a good idea." He smiled at me warningly.

"Oh… Um Come on lets talk some where else" I said as I grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hall away from the girls.

"What's wrong I thought you would be happy that I'm here" Conner sounded hurt.

"Conner I am happy… Really I am but I'm in shock to." I said over my shoulder as I opened the door to the library.

"Why?"

I pulled him into the back room that was used for testing and locked the door. I turned to look at Conner. He ran his hand through his short black hair. He was nervous and I could tell.

"Conner explain to me why Superman would want you to come to my school." I said as I leaned against the door.

"Well, he thought it would be good if I kept an eye on you so you know.."

"I wouldn't tell.."

"Yeah, the other reason is he thinks I need to try to get to know normal kids my age. Teens that aren't heros." He moved closer to me, closing the gap between us.

"Alright.. But what about your eyes…" I liked his blue eyes a lot.

"It's some eye drops that change my eye color that's all don't worry about it.I missed you, you know"

He pulled me into his arms and the bell rang. Damn it why does my luck have to suck so much….

CONNER'S POV

Clare's life when she wasn't with me was pretty lame. I didn't like school it was to…..Well schooly. Plus with girls always flirting with me it wasn't that fun.

"Hey there, So your Conner Kent right My name is Risa Jones" A some what pretty blonde said as she flipped her hair back, eyeing me like freshmeat.

"Yeah I'm Conner" I said just trying to be nice

"So Conner where you from?" Risa said as she sat on my desk. Her skirt rising a little to high but her pale legs weren't even as nice as Clare's.

"I really don't have to tell you that now do I?" I glared at her but seemed to have the wrong effect.

"Ohhh bad boy.. I like bad boys… Do you like bad girls Conner?" She said as she leaned in. I could smell smoke and sweat on her and it didn't mix right.

"No I like my runners" I said

Speak of the Demoness, herself. As soon as I said that Clare walked in holding some book that said something like, _The Zombie Survivor Guide._ She looked pissed as soon as she saw Risa next to me.

"Risa get the fuck away from him." She said her arm crossed over her chest.

"Oh I would gladly fuck him" Risa said as she eyed me.

"Your not going to touch my boyfriend you slut" Clare walked up to my desk.

"Ha! Your boyfriend? Please like anything that hot would want you Clare" Risa jumped off my desk to face Clare.

"He is my boyfriend and if you don't want me to tell people about you and Mr, Kins…" Her voice was nothing but a whisper but Risa heard and ran off.

"Wow…" I looked up at her. She was smiling big.

"What I don't like her and I already told the principle so she's dead. You ready to go school's over in ."

The bell rang as soon as she said one. I chuckled and walked out with her. I grabbed her hand as we walked.

"So what's the plan?" She said as she looked up at me.

"I got to go 'home' sorry" I kissed her forehead. Her shampoo smelled of cherry and raspberry .

"It's okay, just be careful Conner."

"Always am"

CLARE'S POV

It was like eleven when I heard something tapping on my window. I groaned as kicked off my blankets annd got out of bed. I walked over to my window/door to my balcony and opened it. There stood a girl with long blond hair in a ponytail in a green outfit with a green arrow on it. She had a quiver full of arrows and a bow.

"So you're the girl.. Clare Heart. Man you're a dumb bitch to open to a stranger." She said as she gave me a once over.

"Look I'm guessing you a new teammate on Conner's team but I really don't care so could you leave." I said shivering from the night air.

"Yeah Yeah.. Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"So what do you want?" I said

"Just came to check on you for Conner." She said not sounding to happy .

"Alright thanks but I'm tired so night…" I yawned

She was gone within a heart beat. Damn ninja skills much…..My cell went off.

_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seenso unsure but it seems, cause we've been waiting for youFallen into this place, just giving you a small tasteof your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon _

I quickly grabbed it and answered.

"Hey Conner"

"Clare what does 'fuck' mean?"

"Conner …Not again…"

**Okay I'm sorry for the wait… and for the crappy ending of this chapter! Don't forget to R&R. Let's see if anyone knows what song Conner's Ring tone is!**


	14. THE TALKkinda

**A/N: Alright so I spaced on the last chapter and forgot to put in Clare's dad so he'd going to show up in this one. Okay just to fix some little mess up that wasnt fixed... Clare's full name is Clare Scarlet Crystal Heart. I know the profile says differently but i messed up and now I can fix it so.. Got to tell people**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice; lyrics used, or book references. I only own Clare, her family and Michel.**

**CLARE'S POV**

"What's wrong? I want to know what it means…" Conner said.

"Well it means a lot of different things…." I sat down on my computer chair.

"Well could you tell me?" I heard some background noise that seemed to come from a tv.

"Okay then well it could mean…. Um something bad like an insult. Like what I said to Risa. Or just a word that allows something you say to sound worse"

"Okay…"

"Then Fuck can mean…sex or something sexual."

"Is that why people say it in pornos?"

I was in shock that he knew what porn was. He hadn't known what a condom was but he knew porn. Go figure…

"Yeah like that Conner" I could feel my face heating up from blush.

"Hmm alright then I was wondering that's all" He said his voice was smug.

"Or it could mean: For. Unlawful. Carnal. Knowledge"

"Strange"

"What are you doing?" I could swear, that I could hear moaning and panting.

"Watching a movie Wally gave me."

Oh fuck… Wally gave him a porno flick….Just great Conner is to innocent for that stuff…Great this isn't good. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"Hey this stuff is like the things in my dreams" The volume from the tv lowered a bit. So I could hear him better.

I could just picture him laying in his bed watching the porn. Would he have a hard on? Wait what the fuck am I thinking! Alright think of things that isn't naughty! No thoughts of a wet shirtless Conner or a panting Conner pleasuring himself.

God damn it! Stupid Jace! It's his fault that I'm such a perv! All the years of naughty comments have finally gotten into my head just fucking great!

"Clare, hey you still there?" Conner sounded worried and alert.

"Yeah, sorry I spaced out a little don't worry about it." I said.

"Your such a liar. But fine then. If you don't want to fucking tell me then fine with me"

My door opened and there stood my father. He was 5' 11'' and still looked young for being 45. He was still built from his college football days. He was an older version on James, but with both eyes dark blue. More rugged and full grown. He was still in his lab coat from work. I looked over at my clock and it glowed 11:30 pm.

"Clare your still awake.." He smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah dad I am. Conner I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said into the speaker of the phone.

"Alright, night Clare"

"Night"

I hung up and set my Iphone down on my desk. I looked back at my father and he looked tired to the bone. He walked into my room and pulled me out of my set to give me a hug. I hugged him back tightly. I rarely got to see him because of his job so little times like this were the best for me.

My parents were young when they got marry,17 and still in high school. Sure they lived with my grandparents but that didn't bug them at all. They went to college together and went into to work they had Jace and Samuel when they were 26. My mom was growing weak but she wanted more kids. Three years passed and they had me. My mother nearly lost her life bring me into this world. But she fought and lived but it left her very weak. She died after naming me... My father raised brothers and I the best he could. It always worried him because I didn't have a women figure in my life.

"Who were you talking to my little Crystal?" He let me go and led down at me.

"Conner Kent, a guy I meet when I was with grandma and grandfather. He's my …boyfriend" I said looking down fearing his reaction with me, since he wouldn't even give me the birds and the bees talk, let alone talk about guys.

"Oh… You're not doing anything your not supposed to right?" I ran his hand through his red hair just like how Conner had done earlier today.

"Dad I'm fine and plus were not doing anything wrong." I said hitting him in the chest.

"Clare Scarlet Crystal Heart…"

"Sorry"

"Just sit down we need to talk." He sighed, walked over and sat in my computer chair.

"Alright….." I said as I sat down on my bed

What was my dad planning? He was all tense and kind of fidgety. My dad was the kind of guy that never did that so this was making me worry big time. My dad tried to talk but failed each time. He would open his mouth then closed his mouth then with sigh at the end.

"Clare… I never wanted this day to happen…. I've been hoping this would never happen. But your growing up and its time…Now that your older you need to know.. So just listen…"

"Dad…oh no your not trying to give me the 'talk' are you?" I saw his face get really red.

"Yes….Now when you find someone you love truly…love sometimes things will happen. There will be an attraction and your body will want to do things…."

"Dad dad! Please I know I know!" I covered myself with my blanket trying to hide.

"Clare please just listen…Men are bad, they just want sex. They listen to the head between their legs. As soon as the blood rushes to their head all they want is release."

"Dad stop!" I got out of the bed and pulled my father out of my room and looked the door.

Oh god! He was really trying to give me the sex talk! Oh god…. I fell onto my bed and tried to hide from the world.

CONNER'S POV

This morning was hell. Black Canary had woken me up earlier to train before school. Meaning waking up at 4 in the fucking morning. She had just barged into my room ripped the blankets off of me. I woke up with a problem… She just looked at me and told me to get out of bed and head to the training area. I hated it a lot but I got into the shower for a fast cold shower to calm down. Then training lasted for about two hours and I got my ass handed to me by Black Canary. I almost got her but she tricked me.

Then I went to take a shower. My body ached and my mind drifted to the dream I had last night about Clare. We did a lot of the things in movie I watched last night. I sighed and looked down to see my other half was happy. Just what I needed. I quickly took care of himself. Each time I did it, it got easier so it was alright. It only took me five minutes and I was done. Even the orgasm I let the water wash my body. After my shower I dried off and got dressed. Robin had helped me out with this stupid thing the first time. I put on my brown leather jacket and headed the kitchen.

The smell of bisects and gravy hit my nose. Damn I loved that smell. I walked in to see Meagan in her pink pjs with bed head finishing the bicuits

"Morning Conner, how did training go this morning?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Morning Meagan, it sucked I got my ass handed to me again. I'm learning but I didn't even come close." I sat down at the bar.

"Oh you'll let it don't worry so much Conner. Now eat up before you leave for school." Meagan said as she sat down.

Sure I felt bad about leaving Meagan but she didn't want to go to human school it would be bad she said so I never pushed it. I finished my six bisects and washed my dish. Meagan handed me my backpack and walked with me to the training area which held the our weird transporter thing. I hated the feel of going through it but oh well I guess.

"See you later Conner" Meagan said as I walked into the machine.

**A/N: Alright done with this chapter. Well please tell me what you think if its nice or mean please tell me. Oh and ideas for the next chapter will be welcome. And tell me who's your favorite Heart! Thanks To Green- Bean I'll try to reread my chapters so all of you wont be confussed. I suck at spelling and my spell check isnt catching it sorry.**


	15. Mess up

**A/N: **

**Okay I know people must hate me for putting this up I have to clear things up.**

**Reskalynne brought it to my attention that I messed up a fact in chapter The Talkkinda. Clares mother died after Clare was born. I was typing up that chapter during lunch at school and I heard someone say when they were 5 and I messed up! Sorry about that confusion.**

**So sorry but things like that will happen… But I'm grateful Rekalynne pointed that out to me. If anyone else sees mistakes please point them out they help me greatly also Don't for get about the poll**


	16. Truth and Light

**A/N:The poll is in! Looks like pick number one won! So Conner will meet Clare's father I haven't named him…Lol well then sorry again for the wait Finals are killer so it kind of sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Only Clare's Family, Michael and Clare.**

**Summary: Conner comes to visit Clare and Clare's daddy isn't so happy.**

**CONNER'S DREAM**

"_Project Kr is almost complete__**"**_

"_Indeed we did well. The Board of Directors will be happy.__**"**_

"_Time to test his reaction to kryptonite" A red headed scientist said pulling out the kryptonite out of its case moving it closer to me. _

_No! Not again Not again! Damn it! It makes me numb! It's a dream! Let me wake up!_

"_Now, hold still Kr…"_

_The man moved closer to me like he always did. I looked at him hoping he wouldn't get closer but he did. Just like all the past times.I looked down at his name tag for the first time in my countless times dreaming this._

_John Heart._

**Conner's POV**

I woke up sweating. My heart ramming into my ribs. I looked around me to make sure that I wasn't in the pod anymore. I was home in my room away from that horrible place.

I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. The name on the name tag kept creeping its way into my mind. It said John Heart. Could that man be related to my Clare?

No, that couldn't be that man was heartless no one like that could be related to her. No one. I got out of the shower and dried off. I forgot today was the day I was going ot see Clare.

I was kind of worried about meeting Clare's father but her she said her father wasn't going to be around so maybe I wouldn't have to meet him. I was freaking all week and now it was emailed me a map to her place. I had to have Robin print it out since this stupid computer did want to send the thing to the printer. Tech hates me that all have to say with it. Robin got it working in no time and it got me pissed that I punched a hole in my wall. That was made from reinforced material. Oppps….

"Hey Suppy! You going to see the hottie Clare?" Wally said wiggling his eyebrows.

"KF, leave him alone already. Your just jealous he goes to school with her." Robin said handing me the map.

"Conner! Here you need to wear this!" Meagan flew in carrying some of my clothes with her.

"Meagan he's a big boy he can pick out his own clothes." Wally chuckled.

"Look I'm a girl and I know what Clare likes!" She said placing the clothes on my bed.

I looked at them. My black jeans that got ripped up during our last mission. My black shirt was there too one of my many anyway. Then last but not least the new black leather jacket that Clark bought me when I went with him shopping the other day.

He was trying to act like a father after Batman and him had a fight. Which made me laugh. The man of steel loses to the dark knight. Which anyone would anyway since he's fucking scary.

"Alright then…" I grabbed the clothes and went into my small bathroom to change. I heard the others talking and Artmis come in. I didn't really like her that much more so after her comments on my I was getting used to those kind of comments because of school. Man and I thought guys were the pervs…

I walked out all dressed and ready to go. Moving my arms a bit in the new jacket. Artmis and Meagan were staring at me in a new way that kind of me happy and also made me want to runaway. If they looked at me like this how would Clare look at me! I shook the thought out of my head.

"Good job Meagan you were right he looks…_fine_" Artmis said looking me over.

"Thanks….I think" I shrugged and sat on the bed.

"Well Suppy don't mess up with meeting with her parents. Or you will never be liked by her family."

"Well I meet her brothers most of them don't like me so…"

"That doesn't really matter all that matters that you get the parents to like you" Wally said.

"How would you know?" Artmis questioned Wally.

"I just know because I've dated before bitch.."

"What was that you little ass hole virgin." She snarled at him.

"She only has her father for a parent now… Kind like I do if Superman counts as my father that is." I said looking down at my hands.

"Well….um okay lets get you to Gotham" Robin said grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Good luck Conner" Meagan said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks…"

Robin hurried me to the transporter. I hated that stupid thing so much. I always think I'll lose an arm or something when going in that thing. I ignored it saying our names and numbers. Robin pulled me along into it and it sent it us off.

CLARE'S POV

I was making sure that the place was cleaning. But my dumb ass brothers just leave stuff everywhere just to piss me off. I still need time to get dressed since I was still in my sweats from this mornings work out and shower. But they were all making it impossible.

"Stop it all of you right now! Before I get a fucking rusty knife a fix you all!" I screamed at my brothers.

"Holy shit Clare just chill" Jace said with his laid back smile on his lips.

"I will not fucking chill!" I screamed again.

"Okay guys lets leave her alone enough messing with her." Samuel said rolling his eyes at me for my out burst.

"Alright Sam" All of them said together.

"Thank you now just do something that doesn't make a mess in anyway."

Jace raised his hand. God please don't be something stupid.

"What is it Jace?" I sighed.

"So I cant go to my room and jack off?" He said with a smartass smirk on his face.

"Jace! God you fucking perv I don't care if you do that as long as its in your room!" I wanted to puke. My brother was so gross sometimes.

"Sweet!" He ran off toward his room like he just won the jackpot.

I ran off to the kitchen to clean up the breakfast mess of pancakes from this morning. Just great lazy brothers… I rolled up my shelves and started to clean the mess. I scrubbed the counter tops as best as I could with all the syrup on them. I put the dishes in the dishwasher and dried the counter.

"All clean…" I sighed.

The house phone started to ring. I went over to the touch screen that was one the wall and pressed the phone icon.

"Yes Eric?" I said knowing that it was Eric the doorman on the other line from the caller id.

"Miss. Heart, there is a young man named Conner Kent here. He claims to be your boyfriend." He said letting his British accent slid in.

"He is correct Eric, let him in will you give him the visitor code also."

"As you wish Miss. Heart"

The line went dead. I looked down at myself to see my sweats were covered in syrup, water and other cleaning liquids. I sighed and watched into the living room. My brothers were all sprawled over the leather couches. I just hope that it will been better then it was last time when they saw Conner.

Conner's POV

"This way Conner" The doorman Eric said gesturing toward an elevator.

"Alright' I fallowed him to it. I saw him punch in a number on the touch screen panel and the doors opened.

Eric looked about in his late 50's. He reminded me of Alfred but with more hair and no facial hair. His hair wasn't completely white yet it still had some gray in it. His eyes were a jade color but they didn't seem that of an old guy but of a young person. Maybe this guy was going to live along time. He wore a red uniform that I guessed showed that he was a doorman.

"Now Conner I do hope you have a good memory on you"

"Yeah I do." I answered him.

"Good," Eric leaned in and whispered a code in my ear. 65-45-01"Good day Conner" and he walked off.

"Thanks" I walked inside the elevator and the doors slide close. I looked over to see the controls. Clare said to hit the top button then the rest would be easy.

I pressed the button nothing happened then a panel popped out. The screen said enter visitor code. I punched in the numbers without another thought.

65-45-01

The elevator started to rise silently up toward Clare's home. It didn't take long to get to her home. When the elevator doors opened there stood Clare. She was in sweats and it looked like she was barley done cleaning. She smiled up at me gestured me in.

"Well looks like you found the place alright then?" Clare said

"Well to tell the truth Robin had Alfred drive me here so I wouldn't get lost in Gotham." I chuckled.

"That was nice of him. Well I hope you don't mind waitting a little more because I need to get ready because I'm dirty." She said looking down at her clothes.

"Oh that's fine with me Clare."

"Good, and you look nice" She got on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. "Just fallow the noise and you'll be in the living room with my brothers."

"Alright."

I watched her walk off toward what had to be her room down the right hallway. I saw a something big and black run toward me.

"Hey Michel long time no see buddy." I said as Michel slowed down and reached me. His tail was wagging like crazy. He was carrying Mr. Pen.

"Oh you want to play with me don't you?"

In response to my question. Michel placed the toy in front of me and sat down. He barked his tail still going like crazy. I grabbed the penguin and tossed it back and forth between my hands. I watched Michel fallow the thing like he was hypnotized. I laughed a little at this and tossed it over his head. He chassed right after it. He came back walking proudly at him capture of the toy. His tail was held high. When he reached me he dropped it on the ground again and gave big eyes.

"Alright Alright I'll keep playing with you till Clare gets back how about that?" I said patting his head. He licked my hand and barked in agreement.

I played with him for I don't know how long. I head the elevator behind me open and someone walk out of it. I thought nothing of it and threw the toy again for Michel to chase

"Project Kr….How are you here?…." A familiar voice said behind me.

No, it couldn't be… NO! I quickly turned around to see the same man from my dream. The same man that had run hundreds of test on me. He was shocked to see me here. But was he doing here in Clare's home.

"Conner?"

I looked over to see Clare walking toward us. She mustn't have seen the man. Her hair was still wet from the shower she took. She was dressed in black lacey shirt, a red tang top and black combat boots. Her hair was in pigtails if it wasn't for the moment we were in I would have whistled at her.

"Clare, we need to get out of here." I ran toward her and picked her up quickly.

"What why?"

"Let go of my daughter Kr!" The man yelled at me and pulled out a special gun that I knew had my weakness in it.

"Daddy! What are you doing!" Clare was scared I could tell from her heart beat picking up speed.

"Your dad?" My eyes never left the gun and my grip on Clare tightened.

"Yes, her father. You got out Kr and your coming back with me to the Lab."

Everything slowed down when I heard the gun go off. I quickly side stepped and the bullet barely missed my arm. Damn that was to close. This man didn't care that I held his daughter in my arms. He just wanted me back.

"I'm not going back!" I held Clare closer to me.

"Oh you are Conner or should I say Kr"

I turned around to see Clare's brothers all pointing the same kind of guns at me. Damn they all knew what I was…Did that mean Clare…No she was truly scared of this all I knew that. Michel was by my side growling at his masters kin.

"Dad, Samel, James, Jace, Derek. What are you all doing?" Clare was gripping my jacket tightly.

"We're just doing what needs to be done Clare." Jace said his joker self was gone and only someone cold hearted was left.

"We're taking him back towards the Light." James said.

"I'm not going back their. I'm not just some clone! I'm own fucking hold on tight." I picked up Michel with my other arm. I knew I could break throw the ceiling but would it hurt Clare?

Gun shoots filled the room. I felt a felt sharp pain in my arm. My body was starting to become weaker and numb. Jumped up and crashed through the ceiling up to the roof of the building. I collapsed letting Clare and Michel go.

"Conner! Come on!" Clare shook me trying to get me up.

"My arm…." I reached over to my left arm I could feel blood already pouring out.

"Hold still…"

Clare's hands were shaking when she touched the wound that wasn't healing.

"I'm going to pull it out…" I felt her fingers dig into my muscles but I didn't scream in pain.

I could here them running up the stair to the roof. Clare had to hurry. I could feel her looking for the bullet.

"I got it Conner Hold still a little longer…" She ripped out the bullet without any other warning.

At that moment her family busted on to the roof and started to fire at us.I quickly got myself back together and lifted a piece of concert roof to shield us. I pulled out my phone and tossed it to Clare. She wiped my blood off her hands onto her clothing.

"Press the red button on the side Clare." I said looking at her. She nodded and pressed it quickly.

Michel was growling, his fur standing on end. He didn't like his master in danger like this and neither did I.

I throw the shield that them but mad sure not to hit them. I didn't want to have Clare hate me. Clare's family recovered quickly and kept firing. I grabbed both Clare and Michel and jumped down off the building. I could hear the bullet cutting through the air around us. I heard the screaming of people trying to get away from the unseen bullets.

I landed in the middle of the road. Causing tons of people to scream and take cover more so.

"Damn it they don't care about anything do they." I whispered as I ran through the street.

"Conner what's happening?" Clare was looking at me worry filled her eyes.

"I don't know it. But it seems your dad isn't the person you think he is…."

"Superboy!"

I looked up to see the bio-ship. Robin was hanging out of it. Meagan lowered the ship enough for me to be able to jump in without damaging the ship. I jumped in set down Clare and Michel.

"Lets get out of here Meagan."

"Wait up." Clare pulled out her phone and throw it out. It hit the pavement and shattered. "Just in case…" She said.

Meagan flew the Bio-ship out of Gotham without another command.

"What happened to you two?" Kaldur said noticing the dry blood on us.

"it's a long story" Clare sighed.

**A/N: Alright thanks for waiting everyone! Also thanks for everyone that has reviewed, voted, and alerted to the story.**


	17. Trust

**A/N: Alright I'm typing this up in English so yeah nothing to do. I'll try to fix my mistakes but some things like the spelling mistakes well my spell check isn't that best so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Only Clare, her family, and Michel.**

**CLARE'S POV**

I couldn't believe what had happened. My family had just tried to kill Conner and I. We were in some weird spaceship with the rest of Conner's team now but I could still hear the gun shots ringing in my ears. I looked down at myself, my clothes were ripped up. I had blood everywhere on me from Conner and from myself. I didn't care about it right now. The scratches and gashes over my body were bleeding freely and I didn't care.

I kept seeing my family firing at us anytime I closed my eyes. They weren't the people I thought they were I should have known. Those late nights and ending conversations when I walked into a room. I just couldn't believe it at all. My family were part of the group, that had created Conner. I was grateful for that but I didn't want to know what other things they had helped create. Conner was holding me in his lap not wanting me out of his sight and Michel was licking my non-bleeding knee. I patted his head lovingly and played with his ears. One thing I was sure of was that Michel would always be on my side. He would always protect me or try to at the least.

"Clare, how are you feeling?" Meagan asked me as she walked away from the strange controls toward me.

"I'm fine just a little bruised but I'm fine." I smiled up at her.

"You had no idea that they… Were crazy Cadmus people?" Wally said looking at me as if he didn't trust me at all.

"Wally!" Artmis yelled at him.

"What! I know I'm not the only one who's thinking that!" He held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"Its fine really," I looked over to Artmis then to the others. "I had no idea….I really didn't I was just as shocked as Conner was." I felt Conner squeeze the hand he was holding.

"I better call the League." Kaldur said.

With that everyone left me alone well until we got to Mt. Justice. Conner carried me inside. I told him I was fine but he wouldn't let me down. Stupid stubborn Superboy. I guess he just worried about me. Conner didn't look to good. He was a dry bloody mess. There was still some dusty of daubery from all the madness. Red Tornado and Black Canary were waiting for us in the meeting/ all purpose area.

As soon as Black Canary saw Conner and me she rushed over and took me from Conner. She let me stand on my own, which kind of hurt since all of the gashes I had on my legs. But I didn't want them to see that I was hurt, well I didn't want to show it at least.

"Come on lets get you to the infirmary and get you fixed up, Clare" She said as she lead me away from the others.

"Okay…" I went willingly.

She walked slower from me so I could keep up. Once we got into the infirmary she had me sit down on a bed and she started digging around. She found what she was looking for. It was medical alcohol, a towel, a pan, and a pair of tweezers. She set the things down on the table next to me and pulled up a chair. She started to clean the tweezers. I knew this was going to sting.

"Alright Clare, I'm pull out the gravel and other things that got in wounds. I need you to talk to me so that your not thinking of what I'm doing. Do I make myself clear?" She slid off her jacket.

"Okay, Black Canary I will. Um I didn't know about my family." She started to pull out the small bloody pieces as I spoke. The alcohol on the tweezers touched the opened wound. "I mean my father was the person I always looked up to but now that I know what he really does I'm not sure anymore."

"Clare why not something more cheerful?" She dropped the pieces on the table and pulled out more.

"My father always said I looked like my mother. But he took away all her pictures, so I don't know what she even looks like. Opps that's not cheerful is it?" I chuckled weakly.

"It's fine Clare. You can stay here for now."

"Thank you…"

CONNER'S POV

I watched Black Canary take Clare away to treat her wounds. I went to my room to clean up and get out of my blood encrusted clothes. I kicked off my boots and took off my new jacket. I looked at it, damn the poor thing is dead beyond the term dead. I tossed it in the trash and stripped out of the rest of my clothes. I turned on the shower and let the water heat up.

Clare was in danger because of me. I was the reason she had to be taken to the infirmary. I hated that fact just as much as I hated Cadmus. I took my shower quickly as I could. My body was already pushing out all the things that had gotten into my wounds. My body was already starting to heal. I could feel all the muscles knitting together. Every little nerve fixing itself. It was painful but nothing like kryptonite.

As soon as I finished up healing I quickly cleaned up and got out of the shower. I rushed to get dressed and get back to Clare. I looked down at my bare feet, hell I don't need shoes right now. I ran toward the infirmary but was stopped by Superman.

"Conner, we need to talk about Clare." He was completely serious.

"Fine but make it fast Clark." I said trying not to show that I was completely annoyed.

"Her family works for Cadmus and you don't think she was just used to lure you in?" He said watching me waiting for a reaction.

"No, she would never. She has no part with Cadmus." I pushed past him.

"Conner! You can't be so blind." Superman grabbed my arm.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about her. She was scared when they shot at us! It was real fear and no one can fake that." I snarled at him and yanked my arm out of his hold.

"How can you even trust her so much?"

"Because I'm not you."

I walked off leaving him behind. I could trust Clare I knew I could.

**A/N: Well that's all for this chapter. I could so twist up this story in so many ways! Lol.**

**Please remember to R&R.**


	18. Pig Tailed Snow White Kinda

**A/N: Working on this during History since all were doing is watching National Treasure and in Personal Finance. Well really any of my classes that I'm not doing anything in. Thanks to all who have R&R. Thanks again to Green-Bean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, only writing this story for fun. But I do own Clare, her family, and Michel.**

**CONNER'S POV**

I rushed toward the infirmary to get to Clare. I could feel Clark's eyes on my back. He was in shock and I was glad. I guess that argument I just had with him was my first 'Teen rebellion' and it felt good. No wonder teens on TV do it so much. Once I reached the infirmary. I saw Clare covered in bandages; she was still being taken care of by Black Canary. All the times I thought Black Canary was a bitch and here she was fussing over Clare like a mother hen. I couldn't help but smile at.

Black Canary saw me and just nodded. My bare feet were hitting the cold tile as I walked over toward them. Clare jumped off the bed and smiled at me. She was okay just a little banged up, but she was safe. She looked like a little kid that had just gotten a hold of the First Aid Kit.

"Clare you're alright." I said as pulled her into a bear hug.

"Cant….ribs…" She struggled against my hold on her.

"Sorry..." I loosened my grip on her but still kept her in my arms.

"It's fine but I just don't want to have a couple broken ribs. Wait where's Michel?" She started to look round.

"I really don't know…" I said as I let go of her and ran my hand through my hair.

Right on cue, Michel ran in, straight to Clare. His tail was wagging happily at the sight of her. Clare kneeled down and hugged him tight. She stroked his fur lovingly. That's when it hit me. Clare's life had just shattered around her and all she had left was Michel from that old life.

"Conner?," Kaldur was standing at the doorway.

"Yeah Kaldur?" I looked back at him over my shoulder.

"They want to talk to us. If you're ready Conner, we're all going to be in the living room" He said, he looked worried.

"Yeah we'll be over there in a minute"

Kaldur nodded and left without another word. I looked back at Clare and Michel. Clare was patting Michel's head as she stood up. I could tell that the wounds were hurting her but she kept the pain to herself. Maybe she was going to be alright with this new life.

"Ready?" I asked her rapping my arm around her waist.

"Whenever you are Conner," She said smiling up at me.

"Good." I smiled back at her.

We walked toward the living room, Clare was trying to walk her normal pace but was somewhat failing. I didn't want to say anything to hurt her. So I kept my mouth shut.

Once we got into the living room I was surprised. All our mentors were in their civilian clothes. I guess they didn't have time to change. Bruce was watching us carefully, well watching Clare carefully. The others were sitting just waiting for this all to start.

"Clare, we need to know, if you knew about this." Green Arrow asked watching Clare closely.

"I didn't know anything about it. You have to believe me." Clare slipped her shaking hand into mine.

"Bruce what do you think?" He looked over to the Dark Knight.

"I'm not sure what to believe." He said not letting his eyes leave Clare.

"Enough! She's done nothing wrong. She's not part of all that!" I was letting my anger get the better of me and I knew that. But no one was going to make Clare scared again.

"Conner that's enough out of you, listen and stay out of it." Clark didn't look to please with my outburst.

"Conner it's okay, it's only natural them feel this way toward me." Clare let go of my hand and stepped in front of me. "Please I'm not part of whatever my.. My family is a part of. I never knew about it."

I could see Clare trembling and was trying to stay calm. I wanted to hurt them all for making her go through this. But I knew that I couldn't take them all done. I wasn't the perfect Superman clone…. Manhunter stood in front of Clare, he just started at her. Clare nodded at some point so that must have meant that he was talking to her telepathically. I watched and waited for what was going to happen.

CLARE'S POV

"_**Miss. Clare are you sure about this?" Manhunter's voice filled my mind.**_

"_**I'm sure, if it proves that I'm innocent then I'll do it. I'm fully aware of what's going to happen." I replied to him.**_

"_**Very well…"**_

I could feel him going through my memories. Digging through every piece of information in my mind. It felt like a hundreds of worms digging. I saw what he was looking at, from my birthdays to random days.

CONNER'S POV

J'ohn's eyes were glowing red as he searched Clare's mind. He had placed his hand on her head to get a better view I guess. I watched trying to stay calm through what I saw in front of me. I sat down and crossed my arms over my chest. I closed my eyes to just to wait for this to be cleared up. The room was silent as everyone watched and waited for J'ohn to be finished.

A scream cut through the silence of the room, like a knife through paper. My eyes shot opened and I got on my feet. I saw Clare fall on to the ground. J'ohn was standing in front of her. His eyes were normal again he was watching her carefully. I rushed over to Clare.

She had fainted it and I didn't anyone else near her. I felt like a wolf protecting his…um. I picked her up gently and held her in my arms.

"J'ohn, what happened?" Aquaman asked (I don't know his real name lol)

"I dug to deep that's all. I didn't mean to. It seems that Miss. Clare knows nothing of her families plans." He said looking at Bruce.

"Very well, she can stay here till things are sorted out." Bruce said before leaving.

The rest of our mentors said their good byes and left. Some how I knew there was something wrong but I didn't want to push it right now. I looked over to my team. Meagan looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Meagan, what do you think happened?" Kaldur asked.

"Uncle J'ohn isn't the type to be careless. There's something their not telling us." She said as she sat down.

"What now, their going to keep secrets from us?" Artmis didn't look pleased.

"But about what?" Robin said rubbing his temples.

"I'm going to take her to my room and let her rest." I said turning around and started heading to my room.

I walked down the silent corridor, holding Clare closely. I listened to her heart beat and her breathing closely to see if she was awake. She didn't even stir as I carried her to my room. Once I got to my room, I shifted Clare to one of my arms. and punched in the code for my room. I walked into my room and noticed the hole that I had punched into the wall was now gone. I made a mental note to ask Red Tornado about it later.

I set Clare on my bed and covered her up. She looked peaceful laying there, her raven black hair that was still in pigtail spread out on the pillow like a spider wed. She looked kind of like a version of Snow White. Even if she had a bandage on her right cheek. I sat down on the edge of my bed and waited for her to wake up. I felt mentally tired for all that had happened this morning. I looked over at my alarm clock.

4:35 p.m.

Wow, it was this early and I just wanted to sleep. I laid down and to just closed my eyes to rest them.

CLARE'S POV

My head was pounding as if I was in a heavy metal concert. What happened to me? I pushed myself up to sit up right. I looked around the room I was in, trying to remember what happened. The room stared to look familiar to me. I looked down on the edge of the bed to see Conner asleep. I smiled and realized that I was in Conner's room, in Mt. Justice, and that meant that I wasn't home.

Everything that had happened today started to replay in my mind like an old movie screening. I saw it all, the shooting, the blood ,and the pain from being lied to all these years. I heard someone else breathing and I looked down to the edge of the bed. There was Conner, sleeping like a baby. I tried to get out of the bed as quiet as I could so not to wake up Conner. I looked down at myself and sighed. I was covered in dry blood still well at least my clothes were. I looked around and saw a duffel bag of clothing by the door.

I tip toed to the bag and looked inside. It was some of my clothes from home and some other things. They must have went to my home, that must have meant that my family had gone into hiding. I looked over my should to see if Conner was still asleep and he was still asleep. I smiled and I started to take off my clothing till I was naked. I shivered and tried to hurry to get dressed. I slipped on a clean pair of panties and bra.

"Well this is a good show to wake up to."

"AHH! Conner you perv!" I grabbed the bag and ran into the bathroom.

"Oh, come on Clare. It's alright." He chuckled. I heard him walk toward the door of the bathroom.

"Don't you dare come in here Conner." I was trying to get dressed as fast I could.

"I'm coming in at 3. 1.2-"

Conner opened the door that I completely forgot to lock. Conner was smirking at me. I walked pasted him with my bag. He chuckled more at me. I was wearing my a simple black t-shirt and jeans.

"What time is it?" I asked Conner as I place my bag on the bed.

"Well.. Its 10:05 p.m." He said looking at the clock.

"Damn we were out fro a long time." I said as I sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm hungry do you want to get something to eat?" He asked me as he pulled me off the bed.

"Yeah I'm a little hungry."

We headed out of the room and went to the kitchen. I heard some people talking. We walked into the kitchen and it smell of fresh pizza. I noticed that Wally had three pizzas stacked up on each other and eating it like that.

"Wally, your going to make on guy very happy one day." I said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Nice one Clare" Robin gasped as he laughed.

"No way Clare!" Wally throw a plastic cup at me.

"No throwing things Wally" Meagan stopped the cup from hitting with her powers.

"But she started it!" Wally was suck a kid some times.

Everyone but Wally started to laugh their head off. I couldn't help but smile. This wasn't going to so bad if I have to live here.

**A/N: That's all for this chapter. So please tell me what you think about it. I want to try to get at least 3 reviews maybe? Lol**

**R&R please**


	19. Reverse Fairy Tail

**A/N: Alright then so just working on this chapter during school again. I have nothing to do so I'm working on this to keep myself busy during school. I'm skipping a little so this takes place during Episode 10 but something are changed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Only writing this for fun. I only own my characters Clare, her family and Michel.**

**Summary: The team is back together but Conner is still missing his memories.**

**MEAGAN'S POV**

I was able to get everyone's memories back, everyone expect Superboy's. I tried to when he entered my battle but his mind was blocked. I knew that my Earth sister, Clare, would want me to save him I was able to defect that horrid man that made us lose our memories, but still Conner was feral.

I didn't want to put him to sleep but I had to take him to the others. Once we got to the ship I fixed up Kaldur. So he wouldn't freak out anymore. I kept Conner from waking up but to do that I had to give him my full attention. I converted the Bio-Ship so Robin could pilot it. Even though Wally wanted to but I felt safer if Robin drove.

I tried my hardest to reach Conner's mind but somehow his mind was…gone. I couldn't reach him at all. I was worried about what was going to happen to him and what was going to happen to Clare. Conner was the reason Clare was allowed to live with us in Mt. Justice. It was nice to have her there. It really was, I had someone else to talk to and she had taught me how to bake some new cookies. Which Conner loved with all his stomach.

But, this was all that was left of Conner…A feral shell of himself. I don't know what will happen.

CONNER'S POV

Must…

Wake

Must

Wake

Anger…

Hate…..

Free…

CLARE'S POV

I've been living with Conner and the others for around 5 months now and it's been going okay. I was being home school with Conner and Meagan. It was nice, being with them even if they went to missions without me. I was used to by now. The team had left last night on a secret mission. I didn't hear what it was about because I had been training with Black Canary. Since I was living here she thought that I should learn how to defend myself. I liked that idea so I agreed with her. But I should have listened to Conner. She's a bitch when training … The first couple of days I thought I was going to die. Not from the workout but from the combat training. I was fine with the work out I used to working out with my…brothers.

But after the combat training I felt that I was just a giant bruise. I couldn't move that much the next day but Black Canary made me train. After a couple of weeks I was getting the hang of it pretty fast. I was even able to fight against Wally. He wasn't allowed to use his supper speed which was good from me. I was able to flip him over my shoulder and win.

Conner was proud of me but I'm still not that good. Even now I'm training with Black Canary I liked her sure I did but I was losing to her. I was just like Conner she told me I got mad to easily when I lost. I shrugged it off but it was true.

Today, we had been sparing almost all day. She told me that the Team would be back at any moment but they hadn't yet. I was learning quickly and I was able to now land some blows on Black Canary. I was proud of the fact. After training I cleaned up and went to the kitchen to eat something. I looked around and noticed we had all the stuff to make some of Conner's favorite cookies. I smiled at myself and got everything out so then I could make everyone a treat.

Sure, I know that was kind of lame to make my boyfriend and friends cookies after a big mission but that was all I could do for them. I started mixing up the batch of double chocolate chip cookies. I hummed to myself, waiting for them all to show up.

I looked over and it was 5 p.m. I sighed the cookies were going to be cold. Damn it all oh well I guess. I grabbed a cookie and was about to bite into it when Wally flashed in.

"Clare, hurry we need you, now!" He said as he picked me up and ran.

"Wa-!" I didn't even get to finish saying his name before he put me down.

Conner was fighting against Kaldur and Robin. They were losing and they knew it. Conner had punched Kaldur in the jaw. Sending Kaldur across the room. Robin was trying to help by distracting Conner with smoke bombs, to land a couple of hits on him. Meagan was trying to control Conner but he was fighting it off. He reminded me of an injured animal trying to get away from humans. Conner yelled and started throwing punches at them full force. Kaldur charged him and took him down. But Conner kicked him off and each jumped up. Conner ran straight at Kaldur

"Conner! Stop!"

I ran toward him, ignoring the screams for me not to go near him. I stood in between him and Kaldur. Conner's eyes looked wild and lost as if he wasn't there anymore. Conner stopped, his fist was a millimeter from my face. He looked me in the eye. The room was silent as he let his arm drop and walked closer to me. He was shirtless, breathing heavy, and was still. I placed my left hand on his chest.

"Conner, you need to calm down you understand me?" I said trying to calm him down.

He started to growl at me like Michel used to when I first got him from the Kennel. I looked down at the cookie in my hand and got an idea. I quickly shoved the cookie into his mouth and pulled my hand away quickly. Conner stood there, wide eyed with half of the cookie hanging out of his mouth. I smiled at him.

"It's okay, you can eat it Conner." I said stepping away from him.

Conner started to eat the cookie trying it. He suddenly started to devourer the cooking and gulped it down. He looked at me with begging eyes like a puppy wanting another treat. I started to laugh.

"What the hell just happened here?" Robin exclaimed.

"He's like a puppy that's scared that's all." I grabbed his hand gently to see if he would let me touch him. "Aren't you Conner?" I asked him smiling.

"Well this is just weird! Batman is going to kill us if we can't fix him!" Robin was freaking out.

"Chill Rob, Meagan can't you just do the same thing you did with us to him?" Artmis asked Meagan.

"I've tried believe me. I've tried and tried again. Wait! Hello Meagan! Clare you must be the key."

"What? I don't get it." I looked over at Meagan. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Well you're the key to his memory. Look, hug Wally and let's see what happens."

"Alright…"

I let go of Conner's hand and walked toward Wally. He was smiling and his arms were opened for a hug. I was just about three feet away from Wally when Conner jumped in between us and started to growl. I couldn't help but laugh, while Wally looked like he was going to piss himself. I touched Conner's back and he stopped growling almost as soon as I touched him.

"Conner no he's your friend…" He turned to look at me and said nothing. I sighed.

" Is he going to be okay?" Kaldur asked Meagan.

"He should be fine… I think he should be with Clare that's all" She said smiling.

"So he's going to be fallowing Clare like a lost puppy?" Wally said holding back his laughter.

Conner started to growl at him like he was going to kill Wally. Wally dashed off like there was no tomorrow. Conner started to smile maybe Conner was still in there. Michel padded in with a shirt in his jaws. He went to Conner and dropped it at his feet. Conner grabbed the shirt and put it on. He crouched down and watched Michel closely till Michel licked his cheek. Conner carefully started to pet him. Michel's tail started to wag and that made Conner smile bigger.

"Do you remember him?" I crouched down next to them.

"M…Michel" Conner said he sounded like he had a sore throat.

He was going to have to relearn everything but that was fine. It was kind of cute as long if I didn't have to teach him the pervy things.

"_**Clare I have an idea" Meagan's voice said in my head.**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Try kissing him."**_

"_**I'm not going to kiss him when he's like this Meagan."**_

This wasn't some kind of fairy tail. A kiss wasn't going to help Conner. I snapped out of my thoughts to see Michel starting walk away and Conner fallowed. I fallowed them into the kitchen. Michel had shown Conner the cookies and Conner was eating all of them. I laughed, because he looked like the old Cookie Monster. Well if the Cookie Monster was a hot teen guy.

I went into the fridge, got out the milk, poured him a glass, and put it in front of him. He looked at it and chugged it like a pro. Note to Self: Never go drinking with Conner. Michel whined and sniffed his food bowl. So I got him some food and water too.

After their feast, then both laid down on the couch and passed out. The others showed up, I was able to hide some cookies away from Super Vacuum Boy. So the others ate them as I made them some sandwiches to eat for dinner. After we all ate Wally and Robin went to go play video games. Meagan went to help Artmis with homework and Kaldur went to bed. I sat down at the bar and watched Conner sleep. I started to think about what Meagan said. A kiss? Would it work? I was going to kick myself later for this but what the hell.

I tip toed over to Conner as quietly as I could. He was sound asleep and so was Michel. Maybe I shouldn't do this. There was no way this would work. This wasn't a Disney movie or a Grimm Brother's Stories. I mentally sighed, what was the harm in trying.

I went on my knees by the sleeping Conner and cupped his cheek. I moved closer to his face, I held back my hair so it wouldn't touch him. I pressed my lips on his lips, waiting to see what was going to happen. I pulled away and saw that Conner was looking at me with his icy blue eyes. I shivered I felt so embarrassed.

"Conner?"

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Holy sushi! Well please Review pretty please it helps so much. I know I felt a cliff hanger!**


	20. Kiss

**A/N: SUMMER! YAY! Thank you for all who have reviewed, alerted, and rated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, only writing this for fun. Only own Clare, her family and Michel**

JOHN'S POV (CLARE'S FATHER)

I was worried, for myself and for my son. We had let Kr escape and he had my daughter. The Board of Directors were not going to pleased with us about this. My family and I stood in in the middle of screens. Each person in the screens were only pure white, we had no idea who they were, the only thing we truly knew that these people were our Directors.

"I'm sorry to inform you all… That we were unable to apprehend Project Kr." I said.

"No matter, we will get Kr in the end." One of the Directors spoke.

"I have heard reports that the Project also took your daughter with him, when he got away. Is this correct?" A female Director asked.

"Yes ma'am, our sister was taken by him." Samuel said, his fists were clenched.

"What was Kr doing in your home?" Another Director questioned us.

"You see, Clare was dating him." Jace spoke up, the Directors started to whisper among themselves. "We had contact with him before this but we thought it wise to wait."

"She did not know of him before?" A Director question me.

"No, she had no knowledge of this." I replied.

"Not to worry John, you see everyone turns to the Light. When Kr and your daughter see it. They will come to us."

With that the meeting had ended with the Directors. I sighed and looked to my sons. They were all perfect each and everyone. Of course they were my late wife and I had made it possible. But none of them had able to get to state Clare was. We had to get her and Kr back to us and quickly. Clare was every close to 'hatching'.

"Father?" Derek said.

"Yes son?" I responded.

"It's almost time isn't it?" He asked. He was smiling at me.

"He's right" James said.

"Yes, its almost time my boys, its almost time."

CLARE'S POV

"Conner?" I could feel the blushes creeping into my face.

Conner was staring at my lips. Maybe Conner wasn't going to come back just like that but it didn't matter I would help him remember. Conner cupped my cheek in his big hand and sat up. He was looking me in the eyes. My heart started to beat faster as he moved closer to me. What the hell? He kisses me as if he didn't know what to do. I started to kiss back to show him what to do. I felt his arms go around me holding me closer to his body. He to control of the kiss and deepened the kiss. I licked his bottom lip to see what he would do. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, tasting me and controlling the kiss even more.

He pulled away after awhile and he was smiling at me. Then it started all over again but this time it was rough and fast. He was kissing me like there was no tomorrow and I liked it. He pulled away suddenly and started to laugh.

"That was one amazing way to wake." He said smirking at me.

"What the hell!" I was so confused.

"Thanks for the kiss. It sure did the trick." He said giving me a hug.

"You. You lied!" I yanked myself out of his arms.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

Him and the rest of the team were watching and each one of them looked puzzled.

"Conner! He lied! He acted like he didn't remember me and started to make out with me!" I was not pleased at all.

"Conner you dog!" Wally said giving him a high five.

"Wait, what happened before that?" Artmis asked.

"Well… Um you see I well I um…I kissed him in his sleep." I could the blush reaching my ears.

Everyone started to laugh. That was the last time I was going to listen to one of Meagan's ideas ever again. Conner was getting high fives from Robin and Wally.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Meagan asked

"Yeah it did, that's why I had to kiss her back" Conner said smiling.

"Yeah sure you liar…" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sorry babe" He said hugging me from behind.

I sighed and looked over at Meagan. She was smiling at me and I shrugged. I guess that it was okay if he tricked me as long if he was back to normal.

"Team come to the meeting room." Batman's voice come over the intercom.

We all headed toward the meeting area. I could tell that this was going to be funny. Once we got there Kaldur started to inform Batman about the mission and how it went. I listened closely to find out what had happened. After Kaldur finished Batman was about to leave.

"Batman?"

"Yes Clare?" He said as he faced me.

"My family… Have you found them?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"No, their hiding very well." He said.

"Okay I understand. Just please tell me when you find them…"

"Of course Clare." With that he left.

I headed to my room without another word. I was suddenly tired and just wanted to sleep. Heard footsteps behind me but I kept walking to my room. I felt a hand grab my arm. I looked back to see Conner looking at me. His face was full of worry.

"Why not you sleep in my room tonight?" He asked me.

"You sure that's okay?" I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah come on its fine."

He grabbed my hand and lead me to his room.

**A/N: Sorry from the short chapter the next chapter will be longer I promise. Please review it really helps!**


	21. Awww jackass and weird

**A/N: Well I hope this chapter works out. I promised this chapter was going to be long! So I'll make it long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, only my characters Clare, her family and Michel.**

**CLARE'S POV**

We walked quietly toward his room. Well really Conner half dragged me behind him. Curse him and his stupid super strength! Conner's room wasn't that far from mine, it was only three doors down the hall really. But he wa still freaken draggin me. The hallway lights were dim, it was to save energy during the night. Conner lead me past his room I shrugged and let him lead me along. We kept walking down the hall, made a couple of turns, and I knew we were heading toward the training area. I sighed in defeat, I didn't want to train again, I had been all day. But I guess more training wouldn't hurt me that much…My muscles started to ach from just the thought of more training. I looked at Conner but he just started ahead as we walked. He was giving me the silent treatment for some fucking reason.

Once we made it to the training room, Conner let go of my hand and turned to face me. He didn't look mad at all. He had determination in his eyes. He nodded and gestured toward the ring. He turned away from me and to walk to the fighting ring. He took of the shirt that he had barley put on earlier and throw it on the floor. I knew the only way out of this was to fight him. I sighed and walked onto the fighting ring. The floor started to glow blue under us. Every time I got in the ring I thought I was really in some night club.

I shrugged off the thought as I started to stretch some what to make my muscles wake up.

"Battle training, rule, first to get the other on the floor wins" The computer said.

I closed my eyes and let my body relax. Just how Black Canary had taught me. I heard the pounding of heavy running. I opened my eyes to see Conner came at me like I knew he would. Conner went head first in everything he did. I guess that was a Super thing. I quickly sidestepped, Conner turned and threw a punch at me. I heard the punch cutting through the air as I ducked so not to get hit. My brain was working quickly as I moved. I lowered my body to the ground and I swung my right leg to kick his feet out from under him but he jumped into the air. Knowing Conner he was going to try to hammer me down into the ground (that did not sound right. I mean….) I back flipped to get away before his crashed down. I mentally noted that I had to thank Robin for all the lessons on this kind of stuff. Conner was growling in frustration from not landing a hit yet. I stood up smiling at Conner. I heard muffled laughter, the team, Red Tornado, and Black Canary were watching us. I guess they thought it was somewhat funny that Conner was having trouble fighting a girl. I shook my head to focus on Conner. I knew if I hit Conner it would just hurt me. Of course I would, freaken Boy of Steel. So had to have him fall on his ass then pin him on his back. How in the Hell was I going to do that? Wait….

He ran toward me, he wasn't acting like this was training he was serious. Great…. He tried to put me in a headlock but I was able to back step enough so he wouldn't get me. His fingers barley touched my neck but that was enough for me to shiver. In that small moment of Conner was able to grabbed my wrist and pulled me hard towards him. Then it hit me! In the gut. Damn it that's going to leave a mark. I wanted to up-chuck but I bite my tongue hoping that it would help, He was smiling down at me, this was so not over just yet Conner. He lifted me up in the air by wrist. For some reason it didn't hurt at all.

I leaned in and kissed him. He went rigged like I thought he would, perfect. I pulled up my legs closer to my stomach and placed them on his stomach. I kicked him with all I had. He staggered a bit and loosened his grip out of surprise. I landed on my feet and round house kicked him in the chest. Thank Black Canary for getting me these new amazing combat boots. Conner fell on his ass, his jaw had dropped. He was in total shock with all that had just happened. I took that chance to push his chest down with my combat boot.

A hologram appeared next to Conner. It said that he had lost. I smiled, I just won against the clone of Superman! I got my leg off of Conner and I looked over at the others. They were all trying not to laugh. Black Canary smiled at me. I smiled at them but warning alarms in my head were going off. Something hit me hard and sent me to the ground. Conner had me pinned under him. I felt his body on mine and I started to blush. He got off of me enough so I could flip over to see him. I looked at him in disbelief. He was smirking at me. I would have liked that smirk anywhere else. But him smirking at me when we were training could not be a good sign.

"Never turn your back at your opponent," He said, his smirk not fading.

"Oh get off of me you stupid boy." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Are you better now?" He asked me.

What? Oh that 's why he wanted me to fight him. He wanted me to stop being sad. Awww that was so sweet. He let me win. That big idiot! He could have gotten me out of my funk another way. But he has to pick a stupid way. So I hadn't really won. That fucking jackass! He got off me and helped me up. I just sighed and let him help me up. I could already fell the bruises forming. I looked at Conner then started to walk to my room.

"Clare?" Black Canary said.

"Not now I just need a hot shower and some sleep" I said as I held up my hand. My side hurting from the impact of the fall. "Oh and thanks for the lessons Robin the paid off."

Black Canary and Robin nodded at me. I went straight to my room. Once I was in my room I stripped and headed into my bathroom. I turned on the hot water in the shower. I looked at my side and stomach in the mirror. My bruises wasn't as big as I thought they would be. I was kind of glad about that fact. I gently touched the wounds and they hurt like a little bitch. I waited for the water to warm up then I got into the shower. I stood in the stream of water letting it soothe my body. I looked down and watched the water go down into the drain at my feet. I sighed as I grabbed the soap and started to lather it all over myself. After I was done cleaning my body I started to wash my hair.

I was all clean but I wanted to stay in the warmth of the water just a bit longer. Without any warning, a sharp pain hit my head and I fell to the shower floor. It hurt worse then any kind of headache I had ever felt before. It was like a someone had busted into my skull and was now burning my brain with acid.

I wanted to scream but my voice had left me. I was on the floor of the shower waiting, hoping the pain would leave, but it didn't. It simply grow and went down my spin. I was crying now from all the pain I was going through. It felt every nerve was on fire, every cell that made me up was dieing in the most painful way it could. I wanted it to stop. My vision was getting blurry. I tried to fight it off, to stay wake but I knew I couldn't. Everything went black in my world.

I slowly opened my eyes. My body was dull with pain but I knew I had to wake up. I saw water going down into a drain. I couldn't understand what I was seeing. I started at it for I don't know how long. Why was there water and where was I? I started to feel icy daggers hitting my skin. I heard chattering and felt my body shivering. My teeth were chattering that's were the noise was coming from. I looked up above me and finally noticed that I was in the shower. How long had I been in the shower for? I pushed my self up to sit. I was leaning against the shower wall. The water was still hitting me but I couldn't move anymore. My body wouldn't move at all anymore.

It was so cold….

CONNER'S POV

I had knocked on Clare's door over four hours ago but she didn't answer. I had listened closely that time and heard the shower running. I decided to leave her alone for now so she could relax a bit. Now it was Midnight and I could still hear the shower running from my room. I got out of my bed and listened more closely. I heard chattering and the water running. What was going on? Was Clare still in the shower?

I left my room and headed toward her room. I was moving as quietly as I could. I didn't want Black Canary on my ass for sneaking into Clare's room in the middle of the night. I reached her door and tried to remember her code for her room. Damn it! Alright think….

I couldn't place the number at all. I hit my head on the door and closed my eyes. Clare need me I knew she did. I feel something was wrong but I just couldn't….Damn it!

I opened my eyes and was in total disbelief.

"What the hell…It cant be…"

I could see through Clare's walls I could see everything as if the door was wide open. I searched the room and she wasn't there. I could still hear the water running from the shower. I looked to the bathroom. I saw Clare sitting in shower, her body was shivering horribly. Damn it Damn it what was the code.

22-15-24

That was the code! I punched in the code and ran to Clare. I opened the shower and saw Clare looking up at me there was a dazed look in her eyes as if she didn't know what was happening to her. Her eyes were red from crying maybe from some kind of pain. She was shacking so horribly. I quickly turned off the water and stepped into the shower. I could feel some of the water that was still draining. It was like liquid ice on my skin. Clare has been in this cold water for hours. I thought to myself. I picked her up carefully I could feel the Goosebumps on her skin. Not caring that my clothes were getting wet. I held Clare close to myself to try to warm her up as best as I could. I set Clare on the counter as I grabbed a towel. I started to dry her off and hoped by creating this friction it would help her warm up. Even if she was naked I wasn't getting turned on. Good to know that even my other half knows times like this it needs to stay away. I dried her off, rapped her in another towel and picked her up again. This time I rapped her arms around my neck so she could hold on to me.

I could hear Clare's heart beat it was to rapid to be normal. I raced out of the room and head straight to Black Canary's room. I knew she was staying the night tonight to keep an eye on us. I just hoped she was a light sleeper.

BLACK CANARY'S POV

I had be perfectly asleep when I heard pounding on my door. I jumped out of bed quickly and ran to the door. After years in my line a work, you learn to act fast and awake up quicker. The door open to reveal a worried looking Conner holding a wet shivering Clare. Clare was shivering horribly and she had goose bumps on her pale skin. I looked at Conner he his eyes were full of worry for the girl he held.

"Conner hurry we need to get to the infirmary quickly." I said as looked down at the worried teen.

"Okay.." He started to run to the infirmary.

I fallowed behind him. From what I've seen so far Clare might have hypothermia. That wasn't good at all. Once we reached the infirmary I told Conner to place Clare on the bed and rap her in blankets. She couldn't even support herself. Damn it that was a sign alright. She must have it to be like this. I grabbed a thermometer and ran it across her forehead.

89.6 degrees.

She was right at the boarder of mild and moderate Hypothermia. We had to be careful now. Conner had ran with Clare in his arms. That wasn't rough handling of her but still in may cause a problem. I just hopped that she was going to be fine.

"Conner, how's her heart beat?" I said as I laid Clare down.

"Rapid…" Conner said.

He had found an electric blanket and places it over Clare's other blankets. Conner's shorts and shirt were wet from carrying her. He must have found her like this. He must have heard her or something. Clare was still shivering but not as badly now which was a good sign for the girl's recovery. I was glad that she was warming up a bit. But we weren't in the clear yet. Conner sat down on the bed with Clare. He was making sure that Clare was comfy as she could be in all those blankets.

"Conner how did you find her?" I asked him.

"I had gone to her room as soon as she left the training area, but she was already in the shower by the time I got there. So I left her alone and went to my room. Four hours later I could hear the water running and some kind of chattering. I went to her door way, I tried to get in but I couldn't remember the code" He looked at Clare sadly, but she was staring at the ceiling. "Suddenly I could see through the walls and I saw her…She was leaning against the shower wall, awake. But she looked like she was lost."

"Wait you have x-ray vision now? I thought.." I was stunned I didn't know that he had that power.

"I don't know how but I have it now. But I was able to remember the code. I got her and went to you." He said stroking her cheek.

"I see…."

I handed him the thermometer and told him that he should check her temp in ten minutes. I decided to leave him alone with Clare. I knew that she was in good hands now.

CONNER'S POV

After Black Canary left I watched the clock waiting for the time to go by. Clare was still awake but she was just staring at the ceiling. I laid with her to try to keep her warm or warmer at least. I waited longer the ten minutes to check temp. I rubbed the thermometer across her forehead it read,

98.5 degrees.

Clare was asleep and safe now. I sighed, this girl was a hand full some times but that was alright with me. I smiled to myself and sighed I could feel sleep finally taking me over. It was a nice feeling to have someone asleep in your arms.

"Sweet dreams…Clare."

BATMAN'S POV

"What did you need to speak to us about J'ohn?" I said as I removed my mask.

I was tried after a run in with Joker and a solo look around of the city. Maybe Robin was right I might be getting to old for this job. Damn Robin for putting that idea in my head…But J'ohn had said he needed to speak to us that it was important. I pushed aside the tiredness I felt and waiting to find out what he wanted. J'ohn was pacing back and forth in the Cave. He finally stopped and faced Clark and I.

"I have been trying to figure out what I saw those months back in Miss. Heart's mind." J'ohn said.

"What do you mean? You told us the girl didn't know a thing." Clark said as he moved of the wall he had been leaning on.

"She didn't know anything…. In a sense." J'ohn was trying to explain.

"What do you mean?" I said looking at him. I sat down and waiting him to continue.

"Something in her mind is protecting her, from something I am unsure of. You see, when I was in her mind there was a… how should I put this… A vault of memories that have been locked away by someone telepathic."

"So she does know something about what her family was doing?" Clark said.

"…" J'ohn said nothing as an image of Black Canary appeared on the Bat cave's screen.

"Bruce something happened here, I think you should know about it." Black Canary said. She was looked disheveled

"What happened?" I said as I increased the volume so we could all hear her.

"Clare blacked out in the shower about three to four hours ago. She had mild hypothermia. We were able to get to her back to normal. Conner found her."

It was possible for that to happen, the mountain's water was cold enough to be bad for the body for that long of time. But what could have caused her to suddenly just black out?

"Is she still awake?" I asked, I wanted to find out what was happening.

"No, I went to check on her. She and Conner are asleep. Also it looks like Conner has a new power."

"Really? He's finally growing?" Clark said with a smile on his face. He looked like a father that had just found out that his son got the winning touch down.

"Yes, x-ray vision."

"Canary, did Conner now how she blacked out?" I asked trying to get annoyed.

"No, not that I know of. Conner said that she found her in the shower awake."

"Strange well thank you, for telling me this I'll be there in the morning to talk to Clare."

"Alright"

Black Canary vanished from the screen and I looked at J'ohn.

"Could her blacking out be in anyway connected to the 'vault' in her mind?" I asked.

"It might I'm not completely sure. All I know is something is being kept hidden from us." He said.

"Can you dig in her mind some more?" I asked.

"I might be able to but Bruce the chance that I hurt Miss. Clare's mind is every high. The person who did this made sure if anyone but themselves tried to undo it… Well it could be very damaging."

"Every well."

"Bruce you can't be serious! We can't risk that! She's just an innocent girl." Clark seemed displeased about what I had just said.

If this had discussion had happened five months ago he would have agreed but after Conner's out burst on him. He wanted to protect the girl for his sons sake.

"Clark, she may not be so innocent as we thought." I glared at him, hoping he would see reason. I really hated auguring with a thick headed Superman.

"No, you maybe not care about her state of mind but I… I won't let you do that to her."

"Clark… Fine we won't do it unless she agrees to it." I said with a sigh.

"Good." Clark left without another word to me.

"Bruce, are you sure we should inform Miss. Clare?" J'ohn said to be after Clark was away.

"We won't tell her about it." I said.

This girl was a possible danger to my team. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Her family had helped create a clone of strongest man alive. She could be a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. I couldn't risk it. We had to find out what she really knew and what she really was.

CONNER'S POV

I only slept for a couple of hours at best before I felt Clare trying to get out of her cocoon of blankets. I chuckled when I saw her sitting up struggling to free herself from her prison. I helped her out of it in no time flat. We were on the last blanket when I remembered that she was naked. I was able to stop her from taking off the blanket in time. I could just picture the angel me and devil me on my shoulders trying to get me to peek at her body.

"Come on man. She's your girl" The devil said

"Conner you shouldn't do that you would be breaking the trust you two have" the Angel said .

"Come on man you know you want to see that fine ass again."

I shock my head and got rid of the cartoon filled day dream. I noticed that Clare was looking around trying ti figure out what she was doing there. I pulled her into my arms and closed my eyes.

"What in the hell am I doing here?" She said her voice was so hoarse from not talking or trying to scream.

"You blacked out in the shower, Clare" I said trying to calm her down.

"What?" her voice was full of confusion

"I don't know how but you did Clare. I was able to get you out of there in time before you got a bad case hypothermia." I said as I go out of the bed.

"Oh… thank you Conner."

"No big, just don't give me a premature heart attack." I chuckled as I smiled down at her.

"You can get a heart attack?" She was looked worried now.

"Not sure but I don't want to find out at all." I kissed her forehead. "How did you black out?" I asked.

"I had this horrible pain in the back of my head. It spread down my spin and I blacked out"

Clare slipped her hand out of the blanket and touched the back of her head where the pain must have started. She was thinking about what had happened but seemed unsure of it herself. I wanted to help but I didn't know what to do to help her. I sighed and got out of the bed.

"Well well… Looks like some one got lucky."

I knew that voice, I've only heard it once but I knew who it was. I looked to the doorway to see Speedy I mean Red Arrow. He was still in his gear and had his mask on. God… why must hero's wear tights? I puched the thought aside when I noticed Red Arrow's masked eyes glued to Clare.

"We didn't do anything Roy… She just recovered from a case of hypothermia." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh really? Well I'm glad she's okay." Roy walked up to the bed Clare was in.

"What do you want Roy?" I asked no pleased for some reason to have him close to Clare.

"I came to see if it was true what Robin told me." He said smirking at me.

Clare slipped out of the bed, she was covering herself with the blanket her back to us.

"Clare you shouldn't be getting out of bed." I said as I went to her side.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to get dress behind the curtain." she was holding some clothes and her combat boots. Black Canary but have brought them for her.

"Alright then."

She went behind on the thick curtain that separated the beds, so we wouldn't see her as she got dressed. I looked over at Roy, he was smirking at me.

"She's pretty cute you know."

"She's is but she's mine so back off Speedy" I growled at him.

"It's Red Arrow you idiot" He was glaring at me now.

"Just stay away from Clare and we won't have a problem."

"I can hear you both!" Clare said as she opened the curtain.

She was in a Superman black t-shirt like the one I always wear. With a pair of a faded blue jeans and in her combat boots. I chuckled we would match as soon as I changed.

"Well then Lovely Clare I would think a girl like you wouldn't like being called anothers property." Roy said.

"Your right I don't but I also don't like guys like you." She glared at him as she tied back her hair.

Meagan and Artmis walked in to the infirmary at that moment. They were both surprised to see Speedy here. Both of the girls were already in their gear also. Clare walked over to them.

"Conner hurry up ad get dressed Batman and my uncle J'ohn are here." Meagan said.

"Yeah hurry up Conner" Clare stuck her tongue out at me playfully as she left with the girls.

Speedy and me were alone in the infirmary. I really wanted to punch him in the face but I held back and walked past him. Leaving him behind as I went to my room.

CLARE'S POV

We left the guys to deal with themselves and I was glad. I didn't want to be in the same room as two teenage guys fighting over a girl. I had seen that enough when I still lived with my family.

"Clare was that all about?" Artmis asked wanting to know. She was smirking at me.

"To much testosterone in the room that's all" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well the boys just love you don't they Clare" Meagan nudged me playfully as we walked.

"Oh shut up" I was laughing and pushed her back playfully.

They kept making fun of me as we walked to the meeting area. I really didn't want see Batman again but oh well.

**A/N: Alright this freaken chapter is long! Please free to ask questions and please please review!**


	22. The vault has opened

**A/N: Well no one seems be reviewing the last chapter, well only one person has. Reskalynne**, **Thank you so much for the review. It helps so much. Heck after I read the review I started working on this chapter like crazy. This one is going to open a lot of things into the story. Trust me this will be a little…. Disturbing. I'm sorry but I have to . This story needed a little freaky moment. The plot kitty has been scratching my brain to let this chapter happen.**

**And to all who are reading this for the lemon… Please hold up there shall be some make up lemon in like two chapters. I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, only own Clare, her family and Michel. The stupid plot kitty won't stop!**

CLARE'S POV

Conner caught up to us before we got into the meeting area. He had his arms around my waist from behind. For some reason I thought I should be in pain from him touching me there. I pulled away from him and I noticed we matched it was kind of funny. Maybe I should wear my Superman logo shirt more offend. Meagan thought it was cute but Artmis just made fun of us. To be honest, I think she's just jealous.

As we walked into the room. I noticed that Black Canary didn't look pleased at all. She was glaring at Batman. What in the hell was Batman planning? Robin and Wally were speaking to Speedy or whoever he was. Meagan and Atrmis went over to there uncles.

"Clare I need to speak to you alone." Bruce said as walked over to me. He looked down at Conner's and my intertwined hands. Then looked back up at us. He used his famous Batman glare.

"No, I don't like that idea if you have to say something to me, then say it." I said staring him in the masked eye.

"Fine, listen to me and stay quiet all of you. J'ohn noticed that there was a block in your mind. Someone placed it there to keep something locked. I don't trust you at all. Your family has tricked me and you seem to much of a victim."

"Bruce stop it she's just-" Black Canary tried to stand up for me but Bruce raised his hand to stop her.

"More so, your little black out last night is to questionable."

"You can't really put that against her!" Conner's grip tightened on my hand.

"Conner I've had just about enough of you. Stay quiet your not part of this at all." Bruce wasn't pleased at all.

"Conner its alright," I let go of this hand and looked up at Batman. "What do you want me to prove to you? I let Meagan's uncle in my head and I passed out in pain. What else do you want?" I had my fist clenched, not wanting to take swing at the Dark Knight.

"What I want is to find out if your with them." Batman said as he looked over to Manhunter.

"Uncle J'ohn?"

Meagan's voice was the last thing before everything went black.

CONNER'S POV

I caught Clare before she hit the ground, she was out cold. What the hell was going on with her. I looked around the room everyone was there but Meagan and her uncle. Damn it…

"What the hell did you do her?" I was glaring at Batman.

"I didn't do anything. J'ohn is now looking through her mind to get through that 'vault'."

"Batman! What the heck?" Robin was in shock that his mentor was being so cold hearted.

"Robin stay out of this. For now were heading back home."

"But!"

"No buts Robin" His voice was as cold as the shower water last night. He turned away from us. "Canary, call us when their done"

I looked down at the unconscious Clare in my arms. She looked peaceful but I was still worried.

CLARE'S POV

_Everything around me was pitch black it felt like I was in water. I was weightless in the black water around me. I liked the feeling of it. But I knew that this wasn't real. It was all in my mind. As I swam aimlessly in my mind till images of my life started to appear. I smiled when I saw my family smiling at me. I reached out to them but they laughed, it was a memory they weren't here. I kept swimming along through my memories. I noticed that some thing the memories would cut off or be so jagged that I could even see what it was. But they were only around a young age._

"_Clare?" Meagan appeared in front of me and the water vanished. We were both standing in front of a giant vault._

_Around us was nothing but darkness the only light around us was coming from the vault. I looked down and I could see water memories again around our feet. I looked at the glowing vault. The was made from black garnet and the frame itself was steel. It had no handle, nothing to open it with. It was bigger then the two-story house._

"_Meagan why are you here?" I looked away from the vault and looked at her._

"_I'm here to tell you what could happen."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_This was created by someone. It was meant to lock away memories that someone didn't want you to remember." She tried to place her hand on the vault door but it shocked her._

"_Meagan are you alright?" I was in shock that the door…shocked her._

"_I'm fine, look Clare this could seriously hurt you."_

"_It's fine Meagan. I want to get this over with. How are we going to do this?"_

"_My uncle has weakened it so we can get in. Just try to open your mind."_

_I nodded, as I walked past her to be in front of the vault. I rested my hand on the door. I could feel deep cracks in it. I could feel something behind the door. Something that was a part of me but was also not a part of me. I exhaled and let myself relax. Once I closed my eyes I could feel everything rumble around me as the door moved away from my hand._

_I as I opened my eyes I knew things were different. I felt two people standing with me. The darkness faded and was replaced with a fleshy looking cave. Around the cave-room was high tech medical equipment. People in lab coats were all working on different things. _

"_Miss. Clare I have made it so we can see your memories as an outside party and not through your eyes." J'ohn was standing next to me._

_I only nodded and watched what was happening around me. I felt strange watching what was happening around me. The large door opened and a younger version of my father walked in. He looked pleased for some reason. I saw my brothers behind him, they all looked around 6 to 8. That meant that this memory was from when I was five. I looked more closely at my bothers, they were all in hospital gowns. What was happening here?_

"_Daddy!"_

_I looked over to see a small little girl with waist long ink black hair. Her eyes were deep violet and showed young clueless happiness from seeing her father. She was also in a hospital gown. Then it hit me. That little round faced girl was me._

"_Clare dear I need to lay on the bed sweetie." My father said smiling at me as he walked over to a table. Walking right through me._

"_Okay daddy!" I saw my younger self jump onto the bed and lay down._

"_Make sure that she is restrained." My father said he picked up a vile that was full of something black._

_People started to strap my younger self onto the bed. I saw the growing fear in my own eyes. I looked over to my brothers they did nothing but sit on the ground looking away from what was about to happen. I looked back to see my father stroking my younger self cheek._

"_Clare sweet?" He said smiling at me warmly._

"_Yes daddy?" My younger self said smiling big on her-my face._

"_This will only hurt a little my sweet angel, okay? But you're my special girl, you know that little gift you have?" My father attached the vile onto a needle._

"_Yes daddy will my gift help me?"_

"_It will my love" He looked away from myself toward a window that I hadn't noticed before._

_I could see shadows of people in there watching what was about to happen. My father walked up to the window. My gift? What is he talking about?_

"_Directors, thank you for coming here today. You have all seen the footage of the experiments that my late wife and I did on her will she was pregnant. Some things didn't happen as we thought. You all know my sons," he gestured toward my brothers. "Their abilities are above normal as we had hoped but nothing like the Justice League. But my youngest child, Clare, has a special gift. She has an extreme healing ability. But the rest of her is weak"_

_I could hear the whispers of the Directors or whoever those people were. My father was tightening the restraints. I could hear myself whimper._

"_This is project Power Gain, we were able to collect DNA from 'special' females." He held up the shot he had in his hands to show the Directors. "This formula will in theory be able to give Clare powers. If this works we will be able to finally go against the League." He was smiling proudly from what he was saying. He walked back to the bed and placed the needle on my younger self neck. "Now I will inject the formula"_

_I watched as the black liquid was injected. The veins in my younger self body popped out and were turning black. Screaming ripped through room as I watched in horror as the skin on my younger self ripped. Blood was gushing out, it was so much that it was already soaking the sheet. I could hear all the muscles and skin ripping apart. The bones snapping breaking in every way ti could. The bones cut through the torn body and were poking out. They were so white as if they were bleached. I saw everything heal and ripping apart at the same time. Blood was spraying everywhere, covering my father. The blood was black. He seemed unfazed by what he had done to me._

"_STOP!STOP!"I screamed as I ran to myself._

"_Clare stop!" J'ohn tried to grab me but it was to late._

_I ran through the blood that was pooling on the floor around the bed. As soon as I touched my younger self even thing changed. I seeing everything like it was happening right now to me. I could feel the pain. I was crying blood it just mixed with the rest and I was screaming like I was dieing. I want to die. I wanted all the pain to stop._

_Then the pain stopped and so did my screaming. I could feel that I was free from my restraints. I wanted to hurt them all for making live through that. _

"_What's happening?" My father's voice was full of fear._

"_Daddy…why?" I could feel energy around me._

"_Clare stop…Sweetie" He stepped back. "Hurry hold her down!"_

_Several people tried to hold me down but I throw them off one by one. Some were already limp in my arms by the time I touched them. I could feel the warm blood on my body that spilled out of them._

"_Clare stop!" I felt something stab me in the arm._

_I looked over to see my father he was covered in blood. I smiled at him. Something black rapped around him. As if it was trying to protect me. It was nice to have it protect me._

_There was a bright light and everything was gone. Only Meagan, her uncle, and me were left. _

"_It's time to wake up Clare" Meagan said, she looked scared and tired. I wouldn't blame her….._

**A/N: Well please tell me what you think. Hehe some things are cleared up but not all! Please, Please, Please review! **


	23. Cocoon and happy tears

**A/N: Well here we go. This chapter is going to be like the last… Just a bit at least.**

**Antionette, ging snaps, Annie, and last but not least Reskalynne thank you to all of you for reviewing the last chapter.**

**After I woke up I checked my email, I saw all those reviews I was jumping, and punching the air in happiness. I'm not kidding with that part. My dad saw me and he gave a 'your to crazy to be my daughter' look. ^~^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, I only own my characters Clare, her family, and Michel.**

**CONNER'S POV**

Black Canary hadn't wanted me to move Clare. So I sat on the ground holding Clare for the past four hours. The others would ask me if I needed anything but I would just shack my head. My 'father' had shown up at some point in time. He sat with me for an hour. We didn't talk at all, but I was glad we didn't talk. It was nice just to have him there with me. I looked down at Clare her head was on resting on my chest. I gently moved some of Clare's bangs out of her face. She looked peacefully asleep.

With a sudden burst of light, Clare was out of arms. I couldn't understand what had happened. One second I was holding a peacefully unconscious Clare the next second Clare floating out my arms, screaming as if someone was killing her. I stood up quickly that's when the scream really hit me. It wasn't human, the scream that was escaping her mouth. I tried to cover my ears so I wouldn't hear it, but it didn't help me. It was turning my blood to ice if that was possible.

"What the hell is happening?" Wally yelled as he speeded in the meeting area.

Everyone must have heard the blood chilling scream, because they all ran in. They must have been thinking the same thing as soon as they saw Clare floating above us. Everyone was in shock from what they were seeing and so was I. Clare was no longer screaming but she was still floating above us. She looked as I she was in water just doing a dead-mans float. Her hair was fanned out, it was whirling around her.

I noticed something was on her pale exposed skin. I looked more closely to see what it was. I could see intricate black designs all over her skin. Even on the back of her neck I could see them. As I kept watching I could see that the black designs were moving. They were moving in a rhythm of a heart beat. I closed my eyes and focused on Clare's heart beat. I opened my eyes, her heart beat was ringing in my ears. The moving of the designs and her heart beat were the same. Something in her had caused black stuff in her body surface.

"it looks just like what happened to her in her memory. When they inject that stuff into her." Meagan was suddenly right next me.

"Meagan what's happening?" I looked at her, hoping to find an answer.

"They did something to her, something horrible…" She looked tired as if she was going to collapse right then and there. She leaned against me for support. I rapped my arm around her waist to keep her from falling over.

"I have to inform Bruce" Black Canary said as she hit her communicator and walked out. It sounded like she had already got a hold of the cold hearted bat.

"She was fine when we got out of her mind… We must have unlocked something more then just the vault" Manhunter said as he let out a sigh.

"So what is she?" Speedy said looking unfazed at what was happening.

"She's Clare Scarlet Crystal Heart." I snarled at him.

"Whatever lover-boy."

"Conner?" I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my 'father'. "Calm down. It won't do Clare any good if your mad."

"Sorry I didn't…" I looked back up at Clare.

"It's alright Conner" He said, he let his hand fall to his side.

She was still hovering up in the air with no sign of coming down. I didn't like the black markings on her skin. The markings started to move off her body into the air. They were moving like tentacles around her. But they looked like if they were two dimensional some what like shadows. It was growing larger and it encircled Clare in some kind of strange cocoon. The strange cocoon that held Clare lowered itself onto the ground in front of me. Meagan got out of her arm and stepped back away me or Clare. Even my father moved away from us. I could see the tentacle like things moving around, swirling around Clare. It reminded me one of Meagan's glass balls. They had a different color of glass that would swirl around inside so you could see the clear glass. I could see glimpses of Clare now and then as it moved. She was awake, she saw me, and she was crying garnet (dark red) colored tears.

"Clare…." I reached out to her. I wanted to wipe away the tear and hold her close.

"Get away from her!" Batman yelled as he ran toward me.

"Wha-" I looked toward him then back at my hand

At that moment my hand touched the shadow cocoon. It burned my skin but the shadows were growing and rapping around my arm. It was burning skin as it traveled up. I was trying not to scream in pain from the feeling. Clare stood up, the tears had stained her cheeks, leaving behind perfect red lines on her face. I could dimly hear peoples yelling around us. I couldn't see them anymore, all I saw was Clare in front of me. We were surrounded by the shadows. I looked down at my arm to see it perfectly fine. Clare touched my arm and looked up at me.

"Conner you shouldn't be here… I need you to leave" She said as she intertwined our fingers together.

"What you do mean?" I was confused.

"Leave, I'll wake up soon"

She pulled free her hands from mine. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly. I cupped her face in my hands and leaned down to her. I brushed my lips against her lips. Her lips were so warm and soft against mine. I could feel things starting to shift. The shadows were moving more now. Clare whispered one last thing.

"Go back…"

"Conner!" My 'father' pulled me away from Clare's cocoon.

"What?" I looked around to see what had happened.

"Are you alright? That stuff burned you…Wait your arm…it's fine" He said as he ran his hand over my arm.

"I was with Clare…"

"Conner you were screaming as that stuff was rapping around your arm."

I looked up at him. He looked more worried then I ever seen him. I couldn't understand what had happened. Everything felt so real. But I guess it wasn't real. I looked over my shoulder to see Clare laying on the ground. The cocoon of shadows was gone but the stains on her cheeks were still there. So that part was real.

"Don't you listen?" Batman said as he walked up to us.

"I do but not to a bastard that doesn't care about anything" I glared at him.

"That stuff could have killed you" He said coldly.

"Bruce enough" Clark said stepping between us.

The two heros were staring each other down. I couldn't help but feel guilty. These two men were friends but I had lead them to fight each other.

"But it also healed him. I made sure of that" Clare's voice filled my ears.

"Clare" I turned to see her standing. She seemed perfectly fine.

"Clare!" Meagan ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Clare, your alive!" Wally joined in the girls moment. They didn't seemed to mind.

"What did you find out?" Batman looked over at J'ohn.

"Why don't I just tell you Batman?" Clare said as she got out of the hugging fest. I would have to talk to Wally later about that.

"Clare what happened?" Kaldur had been quiet up until now but I guess even he wanted to find out what was going on.

"I'll tell you what I know."

CLARE'S POV

I told them all that I had seen in my mind. I didn't leave any detail out of what had happened to me. I told them about what I had done to those people. I wasn't so innocent, I had killed people. I had killed people when I was so young. I felt so numb inside. Conner grabbed my hand at some point when I was retelling my story to them.

Everyone was quiet when I finished, I wouldn't blame them at all. They just found out that I had killed people. Batman left claiming that he needed to research my story to see if it was true. That man was horrible some times. The rest of the heros left also soon after.

"Clare this doesn't change the fact that you're our friend." Robin said smiling at me.

"Thank you…"

"Yeah, who care that your not so much of a damsel in distress." Wally said his trademark smile was glued to his face.

"Clare, it will be okay" Kaldur patted my back.

"Yeah, its not big deal that stuff happened in the past anyway" Artmis said.

"Yeah sis!" Meagan hugged me.

"Guys…" Tears were threatening to spill.

"Plus that doesn't change who I feel about you Clare. Not by a long shot" Conner whispered into my ear.

I was smiling big at them all. This was my new family. They all cared about me and I care about them all. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it the tears fell so quickly. Everyone was in shock that I was crying. They were trying to help me to stop crying but I couldn't. I was laughing and crying in happiness. What the hell!

**A/N: Review pretty please! I hope you all like this chapter.**

s


	24. Cotton Candy

A/N: On with the next chapter! Yay and this is going up like at 1 in the morning. What can I say I just can't sleep. this would have been up about an hour ago but for some reason. it wouldnt let me upload the chapter... It said empty file... I was looking everyone online to fine the answer. I found it...i had to save the file on Word Pad for some reason and it worked! I WAS SO MAD! Anyway its 2 now when this goes up! yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I just own my little family of characters Clare, her family and Michel.

CLARE'S POV

After a while I really don't know who long to tell the truth, I was able to stop my crying/laughing fit, but I was now hiccupping and sniffling mess. Lets just say everyone was laughing at me on that last part. All because of my stupid hiccups that sounded like small gasps, Conner was hugging me from behind so that was nice to have him for support. Even if the mean boy was chuckling from my hiccups. God they weren't that funny! I looked over to my left to see Roy still standing there watching us. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked cool but… I didn't like the way he was looking at me. Even through the mask, it was like he didn't trust me at all. As if I was a freak of nature…

Hell so. I had weird ass powers. That made a strange cocoon thing around me that burned and some how healed Conner. Plus I had killed people when I was five but that didn't mean I was some freak. Okay maybe it did just a little…Okay a lot more then a little. Alright a lot! But hell Wally has super speed and there both friends. Granted Wally hadn't killed anyone. But still! My case will stand!

"I like feeling the aster right now" Robin said. He was smiling his little smirk. With that little smile I could hear his laugh in my head.

"Hey Spee- I mean Red Arrow come over here" Wally said taking off his mask and messing with his hair.

"No thanks I think I've seen enough" Roy left right after that, he never looked up.

"Jackass much" Artmis said rolling her eyes. I guess that those two didn't get along for some reason.

"Hey! Don't call him that!" Wally wasn't to pleased by her wording. He was glaring at Artmis. But the gingers glare did nothing to her.

"Oh! Does Wally have a crush on Red Arrow?" Artmis poked his shoulder. She was smirking a bit.

"He's my friend you sicko!" Wally was red as Flash's outfit. Which was redder then his hair.

I couldn't help but laugh at them they were like an old married couple some times. Both of them turned to look at me. I just started to laugh harder at them. The look on their faces…Priceless… They both were giving me glares but at the same times they were trying not to laugh.

"Team, Black Canary and I need to go to a League meeting." Red Tornado said in his robotic voice as he flew in on a tornado.

"Free time for now kiddies" Black Canary said smiling at us. I could tell that the smile was fake. Something was going on.

"If its not to much to ask. But what is the meeting about?" Kaldur asked as he straighten himself.

"…." both Black Canary and Red Tornado stayed silent. Then looked at each other.

"It's about me again, isn't it?' I said looking down at the ground.

"It is Clare, but don't worry about it so much." Black Canary said.

"Yes, why not use this time to…how to put this, have fun?" Red Tornado said.

"Yeah, why not?" Canary seemed to like the idea.

"Hell ya!" Wally punched the air. He was already vibrating from glee.

"Why not?" Kaldur said as he shrugged.

With that we all went to the living room to see were we would go out. Wally said we should go to a teen club. But that was shoot down by everyone. The chances of things going out of hand were very high. Meagan forgetting for a moment to make herself human colored. Robin messing with the clubs systems… Conner getting into a fight with some random guy… So no clubbing for us tonight. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a red PowerAde out of the fridge. I needed something to drink. I could hear everyone arguing on where to go. I just sat down on a bar stool and waited things to cool down. I took a couple of drinks. Michel had awaken from his little nap on the couch and joined me.

"Hey there sleepy head." I said to him quietly, he licked my hand as a response. He rested his head on my lap. I smiled and started to scratch behind his ears just how he liked it. Earning me his back leg thudding on the tile floor.

Everyone was trying to throw ideas at once. It was just like preschoolers that didn't know the concept of raising their hands. I smiled at the thought of them all being little kids in silly super hero outfits. Picturing little Wally in a Flash outfit made me think of Daddy Dare Care, that movie was so cute.

"Hey Clare? Hello?" Robin waved his hand in front of my face. Snapping me some what back to Earth.

"Oh sorry! Um what did you want?" I asked, trying to get my head out of Lala- Land.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked smiling at me.

"Well I… Hmm" I started to think about some where to go.

Images started to fill my head from when I was ten years old. My brothers had taken me to the Gotham Dock Carnival. I could picture the brightly lit games stands. The loads of cotton candy that was keeping me wired that night. They had everything there, from whack-a-mole to strength test. They rides were fun to. A fun roller coaster with lops and twirls. A farce wheel that took 30 minutes to do one loop and so many other rides. I couldn't help but smile I knew where we would go.

"Let's go to the Gotham Dock Carnival" I said as I jumped off of my seat. Michel had already went into the living room by then. His tail was wagging happily. He knew something was happening and he wanted to be a part of it.

"Dock Carnival?" Conner looked confused he was even tilting his head to the side like a dog. So cute… I started to think what kind of dog would be like him… Maybe a husky?

"Yeah that's a great idea! There's tons of things that we can all do!" Robin said, patting me on the back.

"Alright I do like that idea, I haven't been there in years," Artmis said as she got off the couch. "it should be fun."

"I've always wanted to go to an earth carnival" Meagan was hovering in the air out of joy.

"So it looks like were going to the Carnival then." Kaldur said smiling.

"Wait a minute Wally is pouting" Conner said point with his thumb at Wally.

"I am not pouting" Wally mumbled. Michel went over to Wally and started to give the look. Oh how I love Michel. Evil little thing he maybe but so smart.

"Come on man it will be fun!" Robin said.

"…." Wally looked away from Michel. So not to lose his will.

"Yeah and think of all the food" I said, "Corn dogs, cotton candy, and so much more…" I said hoping Wally would bite on the bait.

"Fine lets go then." He said as he jumped off the bed.

"Alright then! Everyone go get really and then meet up at the Bio-ship in 20 minutes." Kaldur said.

"BARK!" Michel jumped in the air happily. Ready to go have fun.

With that everyone raced out of the room toward their own rooms. Michel fallowed me happily, I got to my room in now time and started to look through my clothes. Michel jumped onto my bed and laid there waiting for me to get ready. I remember reading online last week that this week was going to in the 70's because of some heat wave that have effecting the nation. So it was going to be alright. I grabbed some clothes and started to get dressed.

I slipped on my black ripped up legies then a red plaid skirt over it. I looked at myself in the full length mirror on my bathroom door. It looked cute but I need something more… Nets! That's what I needed. Dang it were was the long sleeve fish net shirt that Artmis got me.

I started looking through my drawers to find it. I was throwing clothing over my head trying to remember where I put that thing. I felt something full of holes under my finger tips. I pulled it out and smiled. Finally I stripped off my t-shirt and slipped it on as fast as I could. Michel jumped off the bed, his tail was wagging happily. I should have known.

"Clare?"

"Conner! Good don't you know how to knock!" I slipped on the superman t-shirt as quickly as I could.

"Sorry…you look cute" He said leaning against the wall.

"Thanks" I sat on the bed and started to put on my combat boots.

I looked over at him. He was wearing a deep red shirt under his leather jacket, grey faded jeans and his new favorite boots. He looked really nice. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Michel went to him and Conner started mess with his ears. They were so cute when they played. Conner was watching me out of the corners of his eyes.

"You know, you should put your hair in pig tails." He said playing with my hair. Ending his play time with a kind of sad Michel.

"Well, okay…" I got up and went into the bathroom.

"You better hurry in there." He teased me.

I quickly tied up my hair in skull scrunches. Then raced out of my bathroom and grabbed Conner's wrist. Michel fallowed behind us really wanting to go. We raced out of my room and headed to meet up with the others. Everyone was ready to go. Meagan was in a blue version of her usual outfit. Artmis was an outfit like her normal one but with a skirt. The other boys were in there normal going out clothes.

"Michel is going with us?" Kaldur looked shocked.

"Of course he's coming with us." I said patting Michel's head. "If we win prizes then he guard them for us when were on the fast rides." I stated simply.

Everyone loaded up into the Bio-ship. Even Michel jumped in and was trying to get Robin to play with me. Which worked well, since Michel gave him the biggest puppy eyes. I'd ever seen him given someone. It was a hyper ride to say the least. Everyone was laughing at Michel and Robin's play time fun. They were both rolling on the floor of the Bio-Ship. Before long we were in Gotham City. I was back at my old home town. But it didn't even feel like a home…

Meagan had the ship in camouflage mode as we flew over Gotham so not to be seen. Robin was telling Meagan where to go since Armtis and I had forgotten the way there. Well we just didn't know the way by air travel really. Meagan landed the ship on an empty road about three blocks away from the Carnival so we wouldn't be seen. Once we were all out of the ship. Meagan sent it under the docks to hide it.

"Lets get moving people, the fun awaits!" Wally exclaimed.

"Dude, really?" Robin shook his head as he passed Wally.

Conner grabbed my hand as we walked. Michel was walking to my other side. Once we got to the Carnival everyone split into groups. Meagn and Artmis wanted to go check out the games so they paired up. Kaldur, Robin, and Wally were hungry so they went on the hunt for food. Which only lasted a minute tops before the found a stand. Conner, Michel and I just want to check around to see what they had.

I ended up craving cotton candy so I bought a big bag of the stuff. Conner was looking at it closely trying to figure it out. I took pity on the poor boy and gave him some.

CONNER'S POV

Clare had gotten a bag full of something called 'cotton candy'. I remembered that cotton was something that clothes were made out of so why was she eating the stuff! It wouldn't taste anything like candy…

"Conner just try it you'll like it come on." Clare said swinging our arms.

"Fine but I don't think we should eat it. It's cotton" I said ripping a part off of the big clump.

"It's not that kind of cotton Conner…" She said smiling up at me. "Just try it alright?"

"Fine Fine…"

I popped in to my mouth. It was sweet and fluffy but suddenly it was gone. The taste was still there but…. I must have made a face because she was laughing at me a little.

"It disappeared…" I said trying to defend myself.

"That's what its supposed to do." she popped another piece into her mouth. "Hey come here." She said as she got another piece.

I sighed and leaned down to her face. She placed the cotton candy on her lips then quickly kissed me. The kiss tasted sweet, I licked her lips to get the taste for myself. Clare opened her mouth and I tasted the inside of the sweet heaven mouth. I guess I could start liking cotton candy. I only pulled away because I heard Michel growling at me.

"Sorry Michel" I patted his head. He stopped growl so after

"So what do you think of cotton candy?" She said playfully as she got more.

"I really really like it now" I whispered into her ear.

"Perv" She giggled.

A/N: Next chapter the team is going to have a little run in with a Clown. Please Review!


	25. Blockbuster

**A/N: So after I put up the last chapter in the early morning. I read a very long review. It was freaken long. But I ended up reading it a couple of times.**

**And I have noticed that Clare and Conner's little relationship is kind of to perfect. Blah! I can't believe I didn't that. T.T. So these later chapters will be kind Well to tell the truth, I have no idea.**

**To the person 2nd**** glance, who has left the longest review ever before on my story. I'm glad you reread the story and thanks for the review. Clare is kind of to.. Mary Sue like. I think I always knew that..Damn it. But with all that I'm going to have happen I think Mary Sue will change.**

**I really to get a life. When I get to take my mother to the hospital I got bored and I started to text out part of this chapter. T.T Not good….**

**And I had to get help from my boyfriend for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I only own Clare, her family, and Michel**

**ROBIN'S POV**

Something wasn't right about how quiet Gotham was. We had been here for over an hour having fun, acting like normal teens but I barley heard sirens that usably haunted this city. Sure, we were on the edge of the city but we should be able to hear the city sounds but it was a little to calm. Only thing I really heard was normal traffic sounds hardly any sirens. All the alarms in my head were going off. Something wasn't right.

"Rob, what's wrong man?" Wally asked as he grabbed my shoulder. He had ketchup on his face from huffing down about I think 12 corn dogs.

"Something isn't right…" I said looking over to the city that I protected. I shrugged off his hand.

"Dude your just going batty paranoid." Wally said shacking his head at me. He was chugging down a mixture of Sprite, Minute Maid, and Mountain Dew. (Which is yummy) Then whipped off the ketchup off his face.

"We should heed his warning. I think something isn't right also." Kaldur said looking around.

The place had been filling up by the second by people. People were enjoying the nice night here. Having fun with their friends and families. Little kids were pointing at prizes that they wanted. Parents tried their best to win the prizes. Before I knew what was happening Wally started dragging Kaldur and I to the Roller Coaster. The funny thing about Wally, is that he may have the power of super speed but he can't hold down his food on a roller coaster. Well he can till he finds a trash can at least.

We ended up bumping into the others. After walking around for a while, Meagan and Artmis carrying matching stuffed bear/cat things. I guess even Artmis has a soft spot for cute things. No wonder she didn't like Wally. She had won them apparently in an Archery game. Go figure. We decided to look for the love birds and dog. It didn't take long to tell the truth, they were getting of the Fares Wheel. The guy running it let Michel ride with them. He ended up seeing us first before they did. Conner had won Clare a morbid stitched up teddy bear backpack and Michel a safety green octopus. Which was kind of funny to see a grown pure black husky have eight little legs sticking out of his mouth. I noticed that Clare's red marks that she had earlier, were now gone.

The noise of static filled the air as the intercom turned on. Something was up and I didn't like it at all. I reached for my utility belt, that was hidden by my jacket. The others must have seen my reaction because their guards were up. Even Michel that must have felt the tension and became alert. That's when we heard that voice that I knew all to well.

"Good evening everyone! If you don't recognize my amazing voice, I am Joker!"

His sickening laugh filled the night air. People started to run to the nearest exit to try to get away from the madman. But the exits were blocked by goons. They had blunt weapons the seemed to scare the people back. We jumped into one the games stands to hide and make up a plan.

CLARE'S POV

"What are we going to do there's to many people around" Wally said as he put on his googols.

"We have to take control of this and quickly" Kaldur tossed off his jacket.

"Alright but we have to find Joker first." Robin said.

"Fine then lets just get this over with" Artmis said as she put together a bow that she was able to hide in her jacket.

"No then no one try to be a hero and you'll all get hurt!" Joker said over the intercom.

"Clare stay here" Conner said looking at me.

"No Conner I can fight and you know it." I glared at him.

"Both of you stop. Remember peoples lives at risk?" Robin said.

"Fine!" Conner said as he jumped out of the stand.

"Thick headed boy." I said.

The rest of us jumped out of the stand. So far the thugs hadn't noticed us but that didn't stop Joker from seeing us from the small stage that wasn't that far from us.

"Well well if isn't The Boy Wonder! The Aqua Brat and The Flash want to be" Joker didn't sound to please about this. "So what do you little sidekicks think your going to do?" He was smiling proudly as if he had already won.

"Were not side kicks" Conner glared at the smiling man.

"And Who! Are you!" Joker squinted to see Conner.

"Someone who's going to kick your clown ass."

Conner jumped in the air and landed on the stage crushing it under the force. Jocker had moved in the last moment so not to get hit. He didn't look please that he was out the center stage.

"Get these annoying Sidekicks!" He hollered at his goons.

They mindless thugs charged as with all they had. Leaving their posts allowing for the captives to escape. Joker started to curse at them calling them horrible names and telling them to stop the people.

"Hey block heads!" Robin yelled as he tossed one of his grenades toward a large group of them.

The blast itself made most of them hit the ground. But the rest that were coming at us and they were pissed. Meagan flew over to help get away and fight off the thugs going after them. Kaldur was control water that was able to slow down the thugs that were coming at us. Wally I don't know what he was doing but he was some where.

"Clare move!" Conner crashed down in front of me and punched a goon send him flying. "Get out of here Clare now" he said looking over his shoulder at me.

"Fat chance" I said dodged a punch from my left. I grabbed the mans arm and using his force, and flipped him onto his back. "I can take care of myself!" I turned around to see two thugs coming at me.

"Like hell you can" Conner said stepping in front of me and landing a punch on one of them.

"I can to!" I dodged and spin kicked the guy in the gut sending him to the ground.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Artmis yelled at us as she fired arrows.

"Aww a young lovers quarrel?" Joker was laughing at us.

"SHUT UP" Conner and I both yelled at him.

"Touchy Touchy" Joker said as he wagged his finger. He was loving this and I hated it. "Well kiddies time for the main event, even if our audience is gone now we'll still have fun. Won't we boys?" He said spinning around smiling big. "Now then" He looked completely seriously, the creepy grin was gone completely. "Juice up boys! Lets make this a Blockbuster!" With that said each goon that was still standing pulled out a vile of light blue stuff. They each chugged it down without another command.

"That can't be…" Wally said his voice was full of shock.

"What is that stuff?" I asked as I watched what has happening to the men.

"Something bad I guess" Meagan said.

They each fell down on to their knees in pain. Their muscles seemed to erupt outward destroying their shirts. Some were screaming in pain from the process. But much of what was happening to them reminded me of what my father had done to me. Their flesh ripped apart under the stress and growth of their new bodies. Where the muscles should have been showing was now a grayish thick looking skin. The old normal skin hung in clumps on them. Each one had the same red and black eyes. I didn't like that animalistic look in their eyes. Michel was whimpering next to me his tail between his legs. This wasn't good at all. If he was acting like this.

"Lets party!" The Joker started to laugh his head off as his juiced up goons charged at us again.

Meagan tried to push some of them back with her powers but one got he from behind and throw her into a couple of stands.

"There's like 20 of them!" Wally said as he zipped around trying to knock some on there backsides.

"Your telling me!" Robin said back flipping out of the way of a punch.

"We must take them down quickly" Kaldur jumped up onto a stand and used his 'tools of the trade' to gather water from the bay forming it into sword. He attacked a goon but the monster just swiped him away, sending him into the water.

"These things wont go done!" Artmis hollered, "Plus I'm getting low on arrows here!" she jumped away in time for them.

"Hey idiots! Come here!" I yelled trying to get their attention. Some of them looked at me and snarled as they came at me. "Shit!" I ducked into a stand.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Conner said pulling me into his arms to covering me from the flying pieces of wood as the creatures busted it trying to get me. "Stay out of the way Clare " He pushed me out of there.

Damn it the others were risking their lives but Conner wouldn't let me help. Michel was nudging me away from there. But I stood my ground. I looked around to find the Joker. I couldn't see him around the wreckage of the Carnival.

"Well, well what a lovely flower you are" Joker said right behind me, putting me into a headlock. Michel was growling and bit down into Joker's leg. He was able to slam his heel into Michel's back. Michel yelped in pain let go.

"Let me go I'm going to kill you! You sick bas-" He cut off my airway.

"How rude. Young people no respect for their elders." He said pulling me along. I was struggling for air and freedom. I elbowed him as hard as I could in his rib cage.

"Let go of her!" Conner landed in front of us. He looked pissed. His clothing was ripped up and it looked like he was ready to kill the Joker

"Oh so I was right, you like her don't you? By the way, whooo are you?" He said loosening his hold on my neck.

"Superboy" Conner said glaring at Joker.

"What? Superman had a kid?" Joker was in shock.

"Not really" Conner charged at him.

But Joker was lighter on his feet then I thought he would be even with dragging me. He dodged Conner's punch. I elbowed him again to help Conner but he shrugged it off. I slammed my heel straight on his foot.

"You little bitch!" He let me go and kicked me in the back when I fell on the ground. "That's it I was going to use this on Robin but since your becoming a thorn in my side."

"Your not doing anything to her!" Conner threw a punch but was grabbed by a goon a thrown into the bay.

"No then since the Super Brat is out of the way…" He slammed his foot onto my wrist. I screamed from the pain of my wrist snapping under the force. "That a girl…" He said.

I felt something being poured into my mouth. I tired to cough it out but he slammed his foot down again on my broken wrist. He was laughing at my pain. I screamed again and this time the stuff went down my throat. Everything around me started to faded into darkness. I could barley hear the yelling around me. The pressure on my wrist went away but it was replaced from a pain that I knew from when I was a child.

Everything was happening faster then it did before when I was five. By body was ripping apart at a faster rate and was trying to heal itself just as fast. I could feel my clothing tearing apart. The pain started to fade almost as fast as it started. I got up and I could feel everything around me. I could feel raw strong energy. I finally opened my eyes and looked down my body, tentacle like shadows covered my naked body that was wet from my own blood. The markings were back again. My body was reacting to the Blockbuster stuff almost the same way as it did for the stuff my father had injected into me. I looked over to see Jokers goons around me and my friends were all on the ground injured. Each one was out cold.

"What's happening you should be like the rest of them!" Joker's screamed, "Get her! Kill her!"

They weren't that mindless. They hesitated a bit, but then came at me. Some how I knew how to control this power and I couldn't help but smile at that fact. Everything slowed down around me. I watched them all come at me as if they were on slow motion. I raised my right hand at them and the shadows grew. They shoot out and stabbed them all. But the shadows weren't listen to me anymore… They were controlling me…to kill. I tired to make them come back to me but they wouldn't. They lifted the creatures up of the dock and were ripping them apart, limb by limb. The blood sprayed everywhere it fell like rain over me.

"STOP!"

CONNER POV

Even in the water I could hear the screams of agony coming from the Carnival. I pushed myself to the bottom then jumped out of the water. I blasted out of the water and landed on the dock. It shock under me.

"Conner" Meagan was pushing herself up to stand. She was completely beaten up.

"Meagan what's happening where's the others?" I said as I held her up.

"Clare she's… You need to stop her she's killing…" Meagan looked worried. "She can't control it. That stuff that Joker is effecting her."

"I got to stop her. Stay here Meagan."

"Conner she could kill you"

I ran as fast as I could to stop her from killing anymore. I ran over the damaged area and skidded to stop when I saw Joker. I grabbed him by the shirt of the his collar and lifted him off the ground. He looked scared and I was glad. He was covered with blood. The splatters were all over him. I could hear sirens coming toward us. Damn it…

"What the hell did you give her?" I snarled at him tightening my grip on his collar to cut off his air.

"I just gave her Blockbuster…" Joker gasped for air. I threw him to the ground when I saw the others coming over to us. "Make sure he doesn't get away I'm going to make sure that Clare's alright."

I ran off before the others could tell me anything. I saw the tentacles ripping and cutting apart all the Blockbuster monsters. The ground was soaked with blood. Bodies that didn't even look human based were scattered around the area. It was disgusting.

"STOP!" Clare screamed, she was kneeling on a pile of rubble, holding her head. The shadows were covering her naked body, the black intricate design had appeared again, her skin was shinning red under the lights that still stood. The red was fresh blood from the dead. She looked like some goddess of death in some ancient culture. The air smelled like burnt skin and blood.

"CLARE!" I yelled, jumping in to the air. The tentacles shoot toward me. I spun in the air to dodge them.

CLARE'S POV

I looked up when I heard my name. Conner was in the air falling toward me. But as soon as I saw him the shadows shoot toward him. He spun in the air to dodge them but the shadows spun around and struck him from behind. His spinning saved him. The shadows only cut into his sides but they burned into him. He crashed landed in front of him. He looked up at me, he was bleeding.. I reached out to him to try to help him but the shadows engulfed him.

"Conner!" wanted it to stop to just make it all stop. "Ow" I felt something bite down into my leg.

I looked down and saw a blood soaked Michel. He was biting down my leg. His eyes were full of sadness.

_Pup stop… take control._

A voice rang in my head. Suddenly the all the shadows snapped back into my body like a rubber band that had broken. Michel let go of me and I fell. Conner caught me before I hit the rubble. I felt him throw his arm jacket over my shoulders and then pick me up. The others raced over to us. Each one of them was hurt.

"We need to get out of here now" Kaldur said. "Meagan call the ship quickly."

"Alright" Meagan nodded.

"What happened to Joker?" Conner asked as he tried to cover me the best he could in his jacket.

"Oh he's not going anywhere" Robin said smiling mischievously.

The ship landed in front of us moments later. We all got in it quickly. Meagan flew us out of there right when the cops showed up. They sure would get a surprise. Some of the League members had shown up but we kept flying.

"Wow and they barley show up!" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah" everyone but I said.

"Clare who bite you?" Artmis was looking at my leg.

"Michel did…some how that snapped me back in control…."

I looked down at Michel, who was laying by my feet. He looked up at me and licked my toes. I smiled at him. But I was starting to wonder what was going to happen to us.

A/N: This chapter for some reason was a pain! Well tell me what you think please review!


	26. Hearts of Past & of Power

**A/N: Alright so this chapter is going to be different. it's a flash back/ Clare's family part. I thought that the Heart family needed to be in the story and plus this could clear up something and make a twist hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I only own my characters Clare, her family and Michel.**

**JOHN'S POV FLASH BACK(ABOUT 17 YEARS AGO)**

I was checking over my sons that were sleeping peacefully in their cots. Even with all the pain they must have felt earlier they were in blissful sleep. We had just finished the last batches of test on them, leaving their skin full of red dots from the injections. Each one of them had be born premature but you couldn't tell with my three oldest sons. The eldest of them were the twins, Samuel and Jace, they were a little older then two years old. They had their mothers blonde hair. Then there was James who was one year old. He took after me more. My red hair and one eye that was as dark blue as mine then an eye that was like his mother's black. Then came my youngest son Derek. He has brown hair and strange blue eyes. He was only born about three months ago he was growing healthier with all the new projects we had tested on him. I looked over the monitors to make sure they were fine. Everything read normal, that was good.

If only I could heal my wife as I had done for my sons. But I couldn't… We had experimented on her when she was pregnant and when she wasn't. But nothing could save her from what was happening to her body. She would grow very weak during pregnancy, even if I told her no more children she pushed for another child. She claimed it was for science and for the Light… I couldn't stop her then. The Light was a great cause…But that was at first not now. But my wife wasn't seeing it like that anymore. She had tried to keep Derek away from this. She was changing and I truly didn't like it at all. We've already had four sons we didn't need anymore kids, they were enough for experiments. Working here at Cambus in secret had helped us greatly. These people shared my views of the world and were not afraid for them.

"John there you are." I heard a beautiful voice whisper in my ear and slender arms rap around my waist from behind.

"May, you shouldn't sneak around like that." I turned around to see my wife. "It could lead to back things" I smirked at her.

She was truly lovely. Her waist long fair hair fell down her back, framing her sweet face. Her eyes were strangely black that were framed with thick long lashes. Her fair skin was flawless, her rosy lips were perfect. Even after having four children her body was still perfect to me. Hourglass just how I liked it… She was about a head shorter then me making her around 5'6''. She look sadly at our children. She had a new look in her eyes that I couldn't understand.

"John love, we have a new co-worker with us here." She smiled at me warmily, "Well really he's been working here for about a month now but you haven't had time to meet him." May pulled away from me once she the doors slide open and someone walk in.

I looked over to the doors to see a man who must have been in his early twenties. As he walked toward us I could see him better. He had this look that reminded me of a diluents in high school. He looked strong, he was fit. He had short raven black hair that was spiked, a strong jaw, a straight nose and was 6' 2''. The way he walked reminded me of a predator stalking his pray. I didn't like. He was smiling at me.

"Nice to finally meet you John, I'm Mike Lupus." He said to me.

But I wasn't truly listening to him. All I could do was notice his strange violet eyes. They seemed to be looking into my soul…

(END OF FLASH BLACK) JOHN'S POV

I didn't know why I was thinking of something that had happened to long ago. Maybe it was just because I let my mind wander I presume. I rubbed my temples to dull the pain of a headache that was creeping in.

"Father?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face my youngest Derek. I let my hands fall to my side.

"What is it?" I watched his expression closely. He seemed happy about something.

"Clare… she 'hatched'. Only a few moments ago we got reports of a young girl with shadow like tentacles killing Joker's reject Blockbuster creature." He said calmly.

"I see, were you able to track her?" I said looking back to the operating room in front of me.

Samuel and Jace were being injected with a new project that should let them go head to with Project Kr. So far everything was going smoothly. Everything was normal on the monitors. James waked in to joins us. They had both had already been injected with the project now they were equal to Project Kr no… Superman. I felt proud about that.

"No we were unable Father. But it seems that Clare reacted to Blockbuster." James said handing me a folder.

"Really?" I opened up the folder.

It contained pictures. At first I didn't understand what was happening in the photos. There was Joker pouring something in Clare's mouth. Blockbuster….I quickly looked through the rest of the pictures. She was ripping apart the creatures with her shadows or holding herself. Her mouth was open in a scream I looked more closely in one of the pictures. The damage around Clare was impressive to say the least. But there was so much around her and on her from all those she had killed. The black veins were protruding slightly just like they did all those years ago.

"Hmm It's good to know that her powers are still alive." I said as I closed the folder handed it to James. "I need to check on some things. Stay here and make sure things are running smoothly." I said as I walked out of the room.

DEREK'S POV

Something was wrong with Father, but he would never tell us a thing. I looked over at my older brother, James. He was looking down toward our other brothers. They had just finished the injection and were now testing their now powers. It was amazing how we had gain these new found powers.

"Derek we need to get Clare back." James said not looking away from our brothers.

"I know we do James. But we can never track her" I said looking at him.

"I know she's to smart for her own good." James said coldly. All of had changed when Clare found out about our secret. We no longer faked all that happiness but it still felt strange.

"She is our sister Brother." I said simply.

"True…" He said.

JACE'S POV

This was fucking awesome! I was flying around in the operating room. Having the tiem of my life. Okay sure I was in a little hospital gown but like I cared! I would moon and flash everyone!

"Jace get down here…." My twin said, as he glared at me.

"Hell no~" I smirked fling around.

"I said get down here you twerp!" Samuel said glaring at me so bad that lazers shoot out of his eyes.

"SAM!" I was able to move in the last moment upward.

I looked down to see my gown burned right between my legs. About an inch higher and would have lost my…Pride! I landed next to my twin. He was smirking at me evilly.

"And I'm not a twerp!" I said as I punched him in the face sending him flying across the room.

"I'm older" Samuel said as he was able to stop himself from hitting the wall.

"Just because they cut you out of mom first." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Your such a child. Maybe Father shouldn't have let them give you powers" He said simply as he flew toward me.

"Your just jealous of me and my good looks" I said. He just rolled his eyes.

"We're twins idiot" He said.

"I still got a bigger junk"

JAMES'S POV

"If you two are done playing now" I said into the intercom.

"Oh come on, James your not any fun" Jace flipped me off.

"I found out something we need to talk to you all about." I said and went to sit down.

Derek was watching me wondering what was happening. But he didn't say anything till our brothers walked in fully dressed. They were both controlling their powers nicely. Each on sat down in a seat and waited for me to speak. I sighed, and pulled the folder I had hidden under my shirt out.

"What's that?" Derek said looking at the folder.

"Clare's folder" I said opening it.

"How in the hell?…" Jace said trying to look at it better. I handed it to him.

"Father trusts us to much. That's how…" I said as I shrugged.

"Let me see that" Samuel took it from Jace and looked through it.

"What is about James" Derek said looking at me. He was nervous I could tell.

"Ever wonder how Clare got those violet eyes and the raven black hair. mom had blonde hair and black eyes. Dad has red hair and dark blue eyes?"

A/N: MWAHAHAHA Well off to the Relay for Life. Bye Bye

PLEASE REVIEW?

T.T


	27. Dream

**A/N: Well, I don't know what to say so..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I only own my characters. Clare, her family and Michel.**

**CONNER'S POV**

Clare had locked herself in her bedroom for the last two days since the whole Joker/Blockbuster mess had past. She had went straight into her room when we got here that day. I tried to go after her but Robin told me to leave her alone. Since then nothing… She wouldn't leave for anything and I mean anything. Hell, Michel was bringing Clare her meals in a lunch box that Wally had left a couple weeks ago. Plus, I couldn't get close enough to get inside when Michel was on his food 'missions', he would growl at me if I would get with three feet from the door. I would only see glimpse of her when Michel would run in. To make matters worse, I couldn't use the code because she had changed the damn thing. But some how Michel had learned it quickly so all he did was punch it in with his nose. Meagan said that Clare just need time to her self that it would be alright, but I couldn't wait! I wanted to help her.

She must have felt horrible killing those men…creature things, but…I couldn't help. She had lost it… God fucking damn it! I need to try to cool down. I didn't want to get yelled at again for breaking something in the base. I decided to go to the Weight Room to at least simmer down a bit. I didn't think anyone else would be in there but me. I saw Kaldur lifting some weights. Around 250 pounds, he wasn't pushing myself at all he must have just been in here to just do something. I didn't want to talk so I walked past him toward a large metal punching bag. It was reinforced specially for people like me, ones with super strength. Or at least that's what Black Canary had told me. I threw off my trademark t-shirt and exhale. I let myself relax a little before I started to punch the thing as fast and hard as I could. The noise of metal being smashed filled the silent room. I could really understand why Clare wanted to be alone, but still! She had me… Sure I wasn't the best at emotions, normal human things…Damn. I started to get a little angry with myself with that my speed increased.

"Conner, I believe you should try and calm down." Kaldur said as he set aside his task to sit up. I could tell he was watching me.

"Yeah right Kaldur. Plus I'm fine" I was looking at him. I didn't know how long I had been punching the bag but it must have been a while from the thin layer of sweat on my torso. Any where from an forty-five minutes to an hour and half.

"Really? Well at least try harder. Please calm down before you completely destroy the bag. I don't believe Black Canary would be please you broke some of the gear" Kaldur stated simply as he pointed at my side with his webbed finger.

I looked to my side to see the heavily enforced bag had two holes in it where I had been punching. I carefully placed my fist within the hole. I moved it around and I could feel places where my fist would fit perfectly in it. Great…Black Canary wasn't going to be please at all. I looked back at Kaldur and just shrugged.

"What is on your mind Superboy?" He asked me he wiped down carefully his gills.

"Clare…she's so stubborn! She wont let me help her!" I had to admit defeat some how. I placed my forehead on the cool of wall and closed my eyes.

"Conner" he was chuckling a bit, but regained his composer rather quickly. "Doesn't her actions remind you of someone?" He said with a smile on his face. He thought it was funny but to me it was starting to get a little annoying.

"You cant be meaning…" No fucking way was he implying that.

"But I am. You acted in a similar way before you met Clare."

I quickly picked up my discarded shirt and slipped it back on. It clung to my body cest slightly I could feel Kaldur's disappointment of my actions, as I walked out of the room. Well rather storm out of the room would be better to explain how I stomped out of the room, but oh well.

CLARE'S POV

Every time I fall asleep or took a little nap these past two days I would have the same recurring dream. In the dream I'm always in a destroyed Gotham city. It was as if I was in one those doomsday movie. Every building was only a sad shadow of what it used to be. But the city was silent compared to a normal day. The sky was clouding making the only real light from the countless of fires around me. I would walk down the same road in front of my old home. The pavement was scared with giant gashes wide enough for a person to fall through. I would see everything single window shattered on the buildings around me. The broken pieces covered the pavement in a glass like snow. Blood would be on the glass, dripping on to another, staining the snow glass. The smoke from fires filled the air creating a thick haze around me. But the air was nothing… As if I was a ghost within my own dream. Cars of all kinds were left to rust in the streets by people that had fled or perished . I didn't see any dead bodies as I walked through the street. Even though there was so much blood.

In the dream I would always end up at the park about three blocks from my home. Every thing was dead, the grass, the water in the pond would be black, the tress, and all the rest. I would be pulled to the center of the park for some reason. Blood was splattered in every direction around the yellow grass turning the grass it stained brown. I would be distracted by staring at the blood patterns that I wouldn't notice myself around dead bodies. As I looked more closely at the bodies I would notice that they were my friends…the League and my family. Every one of them had their eyes still open beginning to cloud. Their bodies were broken to a point that it looked inhuman. Some were ripped open and all their organs were hanging out. The dead earth was soaking up the blood around them, as if trying to stay alive. I tried to run but… Something cold would rap around me tightly cutting off my air, and lifting me off the ground. It would lift me high enough to see the whole city burning, dieing, and screaming. Nothing had stopped this not even the heros. Then without a warning it would drop me onto the ground. I would always land next to Conner's corpse His blue eyes were clouding into a milking blue.

"Aren't they so beautiful like this, something broken is much better then something perfect." A familiar voice broken the silence, but this voice was dripping in something so wicked like darkness.

It was always the same person, like looking in a mirror I would see my self standing as I stood up. She smiling at me, the blood tear stains were on her cheeks. Her body was as naked for everything but the black design on her skin. It was different from the one I would get. Mine was like my veins, never perfect twisting to fit within my body. Hers were smoother more symmetrical as if it had grown to near perfection. The shadows that held me would start to encircle her chest creating a black silk looking tub top. Two bands of shadows begin to cross her stomach. The shadows would keep traveling do to her hip and start to rap around to create a skirt that was skin tight.

"It will be fun to kill them again…"

I would always wake up after that, Michel some how knew when to wake me up. Maybe the scent of fear came off me all the time that's he knew to wake me up. I need time to figure out things… Black Canary said that I was going to become part of the team. She said that some times when powers come that its hard to control so my killing… Was some what expected. I still didn't like that fact. Michel began to whimper. He was looking at the fading scar of the bite. For some reason it was healing slowly.

"I'm okay boy…It's almost done healing" I patted his head. He placed his wet nose on the part of the scar. "All okay boy…I hope…"

**A/N: Alright I kind of lost my ideas.. Lol Well not really I have them but I'm trying to build a bridge to them all. So maybe no more chapters for a while. Alright maybe like 4 days, knowing how I work.**

**Well please review. It really does help a lot. So maybe I wont be stuck. ^~^**

**Any R&R.**


	28. Blood and Profile Set 2

**A/N: Well..no clue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I only own my characters Clare, her family, Mike Lupus and Michel.**

JACE'S POV

"What do you mean…No you can't be meaning…" I said piecing the puzzle together. I had always wondered but.. Finding this out was completely different.

"It's true, she's our half sister. She has a different father. Only ¼ similarity.." James said sighing, he was looking at us waiting… for one of us to blow up. The silence in the room was painfully tense it was like a room full of natural gas waiting for the match to send us to hell.I was surprised who did finally blow up.

"No! Clare is our pure flesh and blood!" Samuel said, he jumped out of his seat and slammed his fist on the end table next to him, the wood broke into different little pieces that flew everywhere in the room. The pieces just bounced off of us like nothing, not even leaving a mark on our skin.

"But that could explain so many things…" Derek whispered, he was staring at his hands. "Her healing power that she had when she was little… Her reaction to the experiments… They were never the same to us…"

"Enough! She's our sister! Stop saying those things!" Samuel yelled, I could hear his heart rate speeding up with anger. He was glaring at James in a way that I was surprised that no lasers came out of his eye balls. "Her power could be explained by the experiments they had done on mother when she was carrying Clare!"

"Who's her father?" I said looking at James. He had the folder again, he was going through it looking for something really, or just maybe to keep his hand busy.

"Mike Lupus…" He said

"What?" This time it was Derek that shot out of his seat.

"I know but it makes sense doesn't it?" James said he was acting as cool as a cucumber. "He was… He couldn't be he…" Samuel fell back into his chair. He ran his hand through his hair finally the reality was hitting him it seemed.

"He always hated testes being run on Clare… He left right after the…incident and Clare forgot it even happened." James said.

"But mother loved father didn't she?" Derek was looking at us franticly, he reminded me of a scared child at that moment.

"I don't know… I don't even remember what she looks like… She died when we were all so young…" Samuel said sadly.

It was true none of us knew much about the women who was our mother. We didn't even know what she looked like… Well we did have a vague idea. Father had always told us that Clare looked like her almost, a clone but the flaws were Clare's raven black hair and violent eyes. While mother had blond hair and black eyes…I would always try to picture her but I couldn't do it. I had no really memory of her. I was little when she died and the memory was fading… Father had gotten rid of all the pictures of her long ago. He said it was because they brought sadness to him but maybe the images of her made him angry. He must know Clare wasn't his flesh and blood.

MIKE'S POV (ALMOST 17 YEARS AGO)

May had just told me she was pregnant with her fifth child and that she was scared for this child. I wouldn't blame her, her husband had gone crazy with trying to make their sons 'perfect'. But the thing that scared her the most was that… She didn't know if the child was his or mine. I was 21 and she was 29 but I loved her with all my heart. At first we just worked together but that changed to quickly and we fell for each other. I knew she was marry but I didn't care. Now if the kid was mine or wasn't I was going to make sure that we would get away from this hell. She was already three months along she told me. I needed to find us somewhere safe to run away and fast before this baby was born.

Her husband, John, would pick up in the fact his wife was pregnant… Hell female workers were picking up on it already. Of course they would anyone would she was already starting to show… Damn it this child had to be mine. She had told me that none of her other pregnancies had shown this fast. Of course they hadn't, her body couldn't support them but this child… It was going to be special just like me….. Fuck FUCK FUCK! My mission was just get into Cambus and find out what is happening down here…. Not to find the perfect girl. Not to fall in love. Not to get her pregnant …Damn it. Bat's going to kill me…

A/N: I know its short but I haven't updated to like what a week? Maybe a little more then that. So as a little bonus here are some for profiles but more well informative maybe hehe

Past File: Subject John Heart

Full Name: John Jacob Heart

Age: 29

Height: 5' 11''

Weight: Unknown

Married to: May Heart

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Hair Color: Strange Bright Red

Hair Style: Depends on day

Body Type: Well muscled from collage days as a football player.

Hobbies: Working both jobs, playing with his sons

Likes: Work, his family, work, eating healthy

Hates: Failing, losing, Mike Lupus.

Current File: Subject John Heart

Full Name: John Jacob Heart

Age: 45

Height: 5' 11''

Weight: Unknown

Married to: No one

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Hair Color: Strange Bright Red, slight grey appearing

Hair Style: Short hair somewhat a mess.

Body Type: Muscular not as it was at 29 but still muscular

Hobbies: Working for Cambus, making his sons better, planning the rule of the Light

Likes: Working

Hates: Project Kr (escaped), Mike Lupus (Unknown Whereabouts), and May Heart (Deceased), Losing. The Justice League.

Past File: Subject May Heart

Full Name: May Clarissa Heart. (Maiden name: Ericksons )

Age: 29

Height: 5' 6''

Weight: Unknown

Married to: John Heart (Having an affair with Mike Lupus)

Eye Color: Pure Black

Hair Color: Pure Blond (Fair)

Hair Style: Straight, Long and Always down

Body Type: Hourglass (Even with having 4 children)

Hobbies: Listening to music while working, Baking.

Likes: Her children, playing with her kids Mike Lupus, Iced Tea.

Hates:John Heart, Cambus, the experiments on her kids and on herself

Current File: Subject May Heart

File was unable to be made from the fact that May Heart passed away 16 years ago giving birth to her only daughter (the daughter of her lover, Mike Lupus).

Past File: Subject Mike Lupus

Full Name: Mike Azezel Lupus

Age: 21

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: Unknown

Married to: No one (Having an affair with May Heart)

Eye Color: Violent Violet

Hair Color: Raven Black

Hair Style: Spiked

Body Type: Fit, Muscular

Hobbies: Unknown

Likes: May

Hates: Unknown

Current File: Subject Mike Lupus

Unable to create. Mike Lupus left suddenly after Clare Heart ( Daughter of his and May Heart) was injected with Project Power Gain.

A/N: Okay well Hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was short sorry! Anyway if any of you like mythology please read my brother's story, **Kegan** by Kazumo

Or if your just curious. He needs some reviews that are not from me ^~^ He finally had the guts to put something on this site. Wimp… . I mean… I don't know. Well I also my try to draw the characters in my story hehe. Lets see how that works. I can draw girls fine but guys I can only draw their damn faces! If I do draw them I'll put them up on deviant . My name on there is InaDark. Not that much different. I'll tell if i do draw them or not.

**PLEASE REVIEW! T.T**

oh and i started a new story about zombies and i have no clue what category to put it in... Any one have ideas please tell me! thansk and review pwetty please no i am done


	29. Peacock!

**A/N: Alright so I think this needs some fun since its all been dark and mysterious….. Plus I'm bored… There may be possible lime in this I think that's what its called lol. **

**Disclaimer: Alright I hate doing this but…**

**I do not own Young Justice, but I do own my Characters Clare, her family, and Michael.**

**I also do not own the music lyrics used in this chapter.**

**LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

CONNER'S POV

Clare finally got out of her room after another five days, making a week total since she locked herself up. Well really, Artemis got tired of Clare being locked up so she dragged her out. Artemis wouldn't let her go back in really. It was kind of funny really to see Artemis dragged Clare around everywhere some times by the hair. Okay so I didn't like that part but Clare needed to get out of her funk. I didn't think the whole letting her beat would cut it this time. Any time I would watch Clare, she would be lost in some kind of thought.

"Hey Kon, what do you think the girls are up to?" Wally asked me from the kitchen as he dug around for food like always.

The girls had left for a 'girls day' or something like that, leaving us behind. It was to cheer up Clare. But something didn't feel right. Artemis didn't like to go shopping but she was leading this trip. Warning flags had gone off in all our heads but we put them aside. We were all grateful that we didn't have to go. Well expect Wally he want to carry the bags, Robin told me that was some code that meant 'Check out the girls when they go try out bras and things like that'. I was kind of mad with Wally for that, because if he did go he would see Clare… Sure I had seen her…unclothed but that didn't mean I wanted other guys to see. It really must have been 'Girl's day' because they had even left Michael behind.

"I'm not sure girls confuse me sometimes…" I said as I tried to get the giant TV to work. Michael was at my feet sleeping since no one was paying him any attention.

"I think that's their jobs" Robin jumped over the couch and landed in it to steal the remote from me.

"That is not true and you all know that." Kaldur stated after he took a drink of some water.

"Yeah yeah, say what you like but still girls are nice to look at but sometimes they are-" Wally was cut off when the girls walks in. Michel shot up awake.

"What was that Wally?" Artemis said.

Wally and the rest of us were in a lose for words from what was in front of us. Each of the girls were in something that made them look…Each one of them were showing skin more so then usual. Even our leader, Kaldur, was flabbergasted but what he was seeing.

"What's wrong?" Meagan said playing with her a strand of hair. She was in a purple mini-skirt that seemed illegal on her green thighs all the way down to her leather strap heels. Her black top only had one short shelve, the shirt dipped low enough to get a tease of her cleavage. The bottom of the skirt looked ripped is a slanted angle that show part of her stomach and belly button.

"Wow…." That was only thing Wally was able to say.

"Motor mouth is at a lose… Good" Artemis said. She was wearing a earth green tub top that had a V-cut in it showing off a lot... A small leather open vest was over her shoulders. The mini shorts were making Wally drool over her legs that were in a pair of leather boots.

"Where's Clare?" Robin asked, he was trying to hide his blushing face by looking away.

"I'm right here" Clare said stepping in front of the other girls.

"." I couldn't even say her name.

"Conner?" She batted her long black eye lashes at me. Her eyes seemed to 'pop' with the black stuff around her eye. The other eye was covered by her bangs that had a small flip at the end. Her lips were a deeper red but my gaze didn't stop there no in the least. Down her pale creamy looking neck, she was wearing a dark blue top that tied behind her neck and around her back The top showed her stomach, back and some other things. She was in a mini plaid skirt that had chains it. It almost looked like it was made of chains from how the light hit it. She had one mid thigh high boots that teased only showing a small about of her legs.

"Ye. Yeah?" I said trying not to stutter I tried to stay calm.

"Well boys?" Artemis said stepping in front of the TV. "Why not have some fun?" She said looking around us.

"What kind of fun?" Wally said now fully at attention to the girls.

"Karaoke" Meagan said holding up a disc.

"What?" Kaldur said looking confused. I was in the same boat as him on this.

"Robin can we do it?" Clare said steeling the controller from Robin.

"We should be able to…" Robin got up and went over to the entertainment center and started to dig for something.

"What is Karaoke?" I asked not to anyone in particular, I just hoped someone would answer me.

"Its where you sing, entertainment in which amateur singers sing popular songs accompanied by prerecorded music from a machine that may also display the words on a video screen. Got it?" Clare said.

"Found them!" Robin said pulling out three microphones, he handed one to each of the girls.

Meagan put in the disc and selected a song. She looked over to Clare. Clare nodded and stood up to join the girls. Each one of was smiling evilly.

"Ready?" Meagan asked the others.

"Hell yeah" Artemis said.

"Yup start it." Clare said putting the mic to her mouth.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cockYour peacock, cockYour peacock, cock, cockYour peacock _

Clare sang into the mic. I nearly lost it. Was she talking about…

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cockYour peacock, cockYour peacock, cock, cockYour peacock _Meagan sang the next part with Clare. The girls were smiling at us. They each stepped onto the table and started to sway their hips. I head Kaldur gasp but I didn't look my eyes were glued to Clare.

_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, eeMagical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, eeI'm intrigued, for a peek, Heard it's fascinating_Artemis joined in the others in the singing. She was looking at Wally while she sang. Their dancing was getting to become a tease show

_Come on, baby, let me seeWhat you're hidin' underneath_

Clare started to sing alone while the other two jumped off and started to tease Kaldur and Wally, sometimes Robin. By touching their chest, faces, or laps._Words up your sleeve Such a tease_

Clare flicked up her skirt a little while she sang… Only letting a small look of panties show Damn tease

_Wanna see the show, ohIn 3D, a movieHeard it's beautiful, ohBe the judgeAnd my girls gonna take a bow, oh_Artemis rejoined Clare and too over the singing Both girls were grinding against each in their dance. I swear I could hear Wally's jaw dislocate._I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh) _

Clare and Meagan sang in the back ground. Dancing against Artemis, each girl had a look in their eyes. Maybe they had planned this

_I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatchI'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay offCome on baby let me seewhat you're hidin' underneathAre you brave enough to let me see your peacock?what you're waiting for? it's time for you to show it offDon't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautifulCome on baby let me seeWhatchu hidin' underneath_All three sang together again and were dancing on that small table. Hips swaying, bodies pressing….

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cockYour peacock, cockYour peacock, cock, cockYour peacockI wanna see your peacock, cock, cockYour peacock, cockYour peacock, cock, cockYour peacockSkip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walkbrake me off, if you bad, show me who's the bossneed some goose, if you lose, come on take a shot_Each one jumped off the table and started to walk, moving their bodies around us giving ups looks that were…

_I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazing(Uh, uh, oh, Uh, uh, uh, oh)_This time Meagan took the lead, Clare and Artemis sang back ground. They were loving this… Seeing all of us so weak because of their bodies…

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatchI'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay offCome on baby let me seewhatchu hidin' underneathAre you brave enough to let me see your peacock?what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_

_Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautifulCome on baby let me seeWhatchu hidin' underneath_Clare took over again and started climbing into my lap as she sang.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cockYour peacock, cockYour peacock, cock, cockYour peacock_

She was in my lap fully. Singing that dirty song as cupped my…um I could feel that my other half was awake and my face burning from blush_Oh my God no exaggerationboy all this time was worth the waitingI just shed a tearI am so unpreparedYou've got the finest architectureEnd of the rainbow lookin' treasuresuch a sight to seeAnd it's all for me_She sang sensually making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. The look in her eyes.. Her body.. Her everything were so teasing. She climbed off slowly as the other girls joined in the song.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatchI'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay offCome on baby let me seewhatchu hidin' underneathAre you brave enough to let me see your peacock?what you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it offDon't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautifulCome on baby let me seeI wanna see your peacock, cock, cockYour peacock, cockYour peacock, cock, cockYour peacockCome on, baby, let me seeWhat you're hiding underneath! _

The song ended and that was that. I looked around the other guys each one was trying to hide 'problems'. I tried to hide it but with no pillow it was kind of hard, because the rest of them had taken them I was at a loss. Michael when over to Clare and she started to pet him. She was happy and not sad anymore. That was a good but couldn't she find a better way to do it?

"So anyone else want to sing?" Artemis said teasingly, offering her mic to who ever wanted it.

None of took it but just walked out of the room the girls in the living room.

CLARE'S POV

After the guys were in ear shot away. Well kind of, we all started to laugh our heads off. Our plan had worked! I fell on the couch laughing so hard that my sides started to hurt.

"It worked that was amazing" I gasped for air trying to stop laughing.

"I know! Each one of them had a boner!" Artemis whipped away a tear.

"We're so evil!" Meagan said laughing in the air as she floated around the room.

We all kept laughing for another two minutes till the laughing fit finally ended. I was hiccupping from all the laughing. I headed to Conner's room to go see if he was okay and to apologize to him. I felt kind of guilty to say the least. Michael stayed behind because Meagan was going to start making dinner and she always gave him pieces of food. Little traitor… Once I got to Conner's room and knocked on his door. I waited for him to answer but there wasn't one so I used the code to get in. Conner' room hadn't changed much just some new posters of some bands he likes and movies that we had seen. There were some pictures of the team and us together around the room. He wasn't in the room but I could hear the shower running. I went into his closet to get him some extra towels. He always made a mess with the water after he climbs out of the shower. I quietly opened the door and as quietly as I could in heels I walked in. There were a lot of steam in the small bathroom I couldn't even see my reflection. I set down the towel on the edge of the sink where Conner would find them when he got out.

"Clare…"

I stopped and looked over at the shower, to see if Conner noticed me at all. I could see him some what through the distorted glass door of the shower. From what I could tell her had his back to the door, But it seemed like he hadn't then why would he call my name? I walked over to the shower and opened the glass door. Conner had his back to me, the steam was pouring out around him. His forehead was against the tiled wall and his hands were covered in front of him. I could hear him groaning and panting under nose of the running water. I tried to back up but I slipped I tried to grab the counter, pulling down the towels with me, and I fell on my ass with a loud thud.

"Who's there?" Conner said as he cut off the water and stepped out of the shower. "Clare what the hell are you doing in here…" He had a shocked look on his face.

"Um..extra towels" I said pulling the towels off of me and just to see the Finest Architecture….

A/N: Alright so here's the new chapter lol. Um Please review. Please? It really really helps me with writing.


	30. So Close Then Bang!

**A/N: So the last couple of chapters I have no Idea if you guys like them at all so its kind of hard to know if I'm going in the right direction with this story. Yeah and I know that the last chapter was kind of well stupid because of the song. You see my friend got it for me and I had been listening to it a lot. Hell I got the idea for that chapter while doing yard work. Plus I just wanted to write something funny/ stupid.**

**Okay this is getting long but just hold up please. I have been wondering if anyone wants to beta this story. Because I'm not the best at grammar and spelling so anyone want to beta please leave me a message. On to the rest of the stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Young Justice. I only own my characters: Clare, the Heart Family, Mike Lupus, and Michael.**

**CLARE'S POV**

I was staring right at…his um..um. I could feel the blush on my face from seeing him like this but I couldn't look away.

"I. I. I. I'm sorry!" I prided my eyes away from his um..yeah and looked at the towels on my lap.

"Clare…You really shouldn't be in here" His voice seemed strained.

"I just wanted to check on you and I brought you some towels because you always make a mess and and …" I stuttered as I pushed off the towels. All the little warning bells in my head were going off.

Okay, Jace told me once that I should never do theses things.

1. Be in an outfit that shows off my assets. Check

2. Be in a closed off area with a guy. Check

be in front of a guy who is horny in an outfit that matches 1. Check

4. Be in a porno that he would buy because of the name. Never

So far the first three were happening right now... But this was not good. I looked up at Conner's face into his eyes. His blue eyes were full of want, lust and need as he looked down at me. I could feel myself getting undressed in his gaze. It was making me shudder. I had to get out now.

"I'll go now…" I quickly shoot up and raced out of the bathroom. I couldn't run as fast I could normally because of the damn heels. I was almost at the door when I felt strong arms rap around my waist and pull me back into a strong body.

"You're not going anywhere" Conner whispered huskily into my ear. His wet hair brushed against my cheek.

"C.…" I shiver went down my body.

His strong hand brushed against my stomach sliding down to the hem of my skirt. The tips of his fingers slipped in touching the lacy underwear the Artemis picked out for me. His warm breath tickled the back of my neck as he pulled the tie of my shirt undone with his teeth. I held up my top against my chest, since I didn't have a bra on underneath. My breath was hitching up from what Conner was doing to me. I could feel his arousal rubbing against me. His other hand slid behind and untied the bottom part of my shirt.

"Clare…" Conner start to kiss me ever so lightly around me neck making me get goose bumps.

"?" I asked craning my neck back to see him. His eyes were full of lust that seemed to 'click' something inside of me.

His lips claimed mine in a hot, desperate kiss. I kissed back franticly as his hand slide into my panties down toward my womanhood. I grabbed hold of his wrist allowing for my breast to be exposed as the top fell to the ground. I tried to pulls his hand away from my area.

"Conner stop." I pulled away from him lips to breath again.

"Like hell…" Conner bite down on my neck making me moan in pleasure and pain.

"Stop" I moaned loudly and throw my head back against his body as he started to strum me like a guitar.

How in the hell was he doing this so easily to me! He was a virgin just like me but some how he was making me feel so good that my body was flushed against his still wet body and I couldn't stop from moaning loudly. I had to go..Get away before things got out of hand…Through a pleasure hazed mind I ripped away from Conner but my doing that he gripped on my panties and skirt by force they ripped off of my body. Damn flimsy girl clothes…

I stumbled around and leaned against the door. I looked at Conner through my dark hair. He was starting at my body with a fiery want in his eyes. I felt body my tremble from fear, excitement and just plain want for him.. He walked up toward me and placed his hands on ether side of my head and pressed down. The metal started to bend under the force he placed on it. I felt the door move a bit as if trying to open and get pushed back making it loose.

He picked me up, carried me to the edge of the bed and throw me on to it. The springs underneath me groan from my weight being added on so quickly. I stared up at Conner in disbelief as he started to climb over me. The bed hardly made a noise from his movements over me.

"Its okay Clare I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you, I promise." He said as he gently kisses up my stomach to my breasts. He started to kiss and suck on one of them with such vigor that made me moan loudly. His hand found itself back where it was before. One of his fingers slipped inside my depth. I started to breath heavier as he started to move it inside me.

That's when I heard a savage growl from the door. Conner didn't stop at all what he was doing he was to caught up it to even here the growl that I heard. So much for super hearing…

"Con. Conner stop" I said through the moans.

"You're loving this to much. You're so wet…" He said as bite one of my nipples playfully.

The growling grew louder and something big hit the door and it fell into the room. Conner had stopped completely what he was doing and got off the bed stood protectively in front of me. He must have used super speed because I didn't see him move. I quickly grabbed Conner's new leather jacket slipping it on quickly and zipped it up. I found a pair of shorts that I sometimes stole and slipped those on to.

I looked over toward the growling to see a giant pure black wolf that was as tall as me standing on the broken door. It was growling at us. It's raven black fur was bristled up in anger, making it appear larger. The animal's blood lust was shown in it grey eyes. Its large dinner knife sized canines bared at us as it stepped toward us. The metal door was being crushed under each step it took on it. The Wolf's claws were scraping against the metal making a sickening noise. It wanted to kill so much.

"Who in the hell did that get in here?" Conner said as he grabbed a pair of black boxers that were on the edge of the bed from this mornings laundry and slipped them on quickly.

The wolf had stopped to let him put them on. As if it was sickened by seeing an now alert and not horny Conner naked. The wolf growled deeper and louder as Conner moved toward it. Conner jumped into the air and was able to land on the beasts back. Conner started to punch the beast as hard as he could but the only thing that did was create a thud. The Wolf reached back with its snarling mouth and grabbed Conner's arm with its canines. It bite deep into Conner's arm breaking the steel like skin like it was paper. Blood gushed out freely into the mouth of the Wolf, its pelt and onto the ground as Conner hollered in pain.

The Wolf yanked Conner off its back, dragging him onto the floor. The Wolf spun around and flung Conner out of the room into the hallway. The blood from the wound splattered over the walls and ground. Conner hit the cement wall creating a crater in it. Conner coughed out his air in the impact and fell into the ground. The team was all around him by then ready to attack. They didn't know what had just happened. As quickly as I could I got off the boots and ran around the creature to the others. The animal didn't even so much as look at me. It just started angrily at Conner as it stepped into the hallway.

"How dare you touch my daughter like that, you little bustard clone!" The Wolf growled/spoke in an angry voice.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!

=P


	31. Better Then a Human

**A/N: So I know it was kind of bitchy of me to have to have the 3 reviews for the last chapter but oh well. I just want to know if people are liking what is happening.**

**Sorry for the almost sex scene I was going to have the Wolf come in after they were done but to tell the truth my mind shut down its pervy department. So I couldn't think that well.**

**So no beta yet lol anyone up to it?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Young Justice. I ONLY own my characters: Clare, the Heart Family, Mike Lupus, and Michel the cute doggie.**

CONNER'S POV

I pulled myself out of the crater in the wall, ripping out some pieces with me, and stared in disbelief at The Wolf that stood in front of us. It had talked…It had said that it was Clare's father. That thing couldn't be Clare's father. Plus it didn't even sound like John Heart. Also there was no way John could turn into a wolf. He didn't turn into a wolf when he tried to capture us… Had he made himself into this afterward but how in the hell did something that big get in here without anyone noticing? This place was supposed to be the safest place but something like this had gotten in.

"Woah that is one big as doggie…" Wally said staring the growling beast.

"That's the understatement of the year…" Robin said staring at that my blood and saliva mixture that was covering the Wolf's mouth as it dripped down on the ground into a make pool of red.

"Wait are all of you ignoring what it said!" Artemis said firing a small bomb tipped arrow at the wolf. The Wolf didn't move as the arrow hit its chest then when the smoke finally cleared… The Wolf stood there, almost grinning at us, completely unharmed but the bomb. Not even its fur was out of place it seemed.

"That thing can't be John its impossible" I said gripping my wounded arm, trying to stop it from bleeding. My blood was running freely when it should have already clogged up by now. Something was going on here and I didn't like it at all.

The Wolf stepped forward and snorted. Its growling had ended. But it still bared its blood covered canines at us wanting more then the blood it had gotten from me. I didn't look at anyone but me. Really my throat to make a point it wanted to kill me. I could picture its want to bite into my neck ripping it to shreds till I bleed to death, because I had a felling it wanted me to die slowly. I knew that but things didn't add up at all. The Wolf jumped at us wanting to take a piece of me with it. I grabbed Clare's arm and pulled her out of the way. The rest of the team had jumped out of the way just in time. The Wolf crashed straight into my crater and broke through the wall into the Robin's room. The Wolf shook itself from all the debris that had gotten in its pelt. The Wolf turned and jumped out of the room quickly.

"Scatter!" Kaldur yelled and he didn't need to tell us all that twice.

CLARE'S POV

I ran as quickly as I could away from the Wolf. Conner and Wally were right with me or at least Conner was. We could hear the pounding and the scrapping as The Wolf chassed us.

"_Everyone connected?" Meagan's voice rang in my head._

"_Yeah" I said, not looking back behind me as I ran_

"_Right her beautiful" Wally said cockily._

"_Wally now is not the time!" Artemis sounded mad._

"_Both of you!" Robin and Kaldur said in unison._

"_Stop look that thing is chasing us!" Conner yelled._

"This is taking to long, Wally head to the meeting room and contact the League now!" I said as I tried to run faster.

"Gotcha!" Wally speeded away from us leaving us behind in a blurry yellow and red line.

"Clare come on" Conner picked me up bridal style, "you're to slow."I could tell his arm wasn't better, hell he was still bleeding but I didn't argue with him on this. I looked over to see the Wolf.

The Wolf ran faster toward us and nipped at Conner's heels. Conner hit super speed and ended up hitting it in the snout. The Wolf stumbled only slightly, it shock its head and kept up the chase on us. The Wolf threw itself to the wall and started to run matching Conner's speed on the wall, ripping chunks of cement out of the wall at throwing them like cannon balls. Slowing it down slightly but some of the chunks nearly hit us multiple times. Damn it where were me freaky powers when I needed them. Conner skidded to a halt and set me down. A large chunk hit him in the back but he held his place only grunting in pain slightly. The Wolf jumped off the wall and landed gracefully. Its grey eyes glaring at Conner. A large part of the wall was in his jaws. It had no problem holding it seemed.

"Run now!" He said turning around just in time to be able to catch a chunk and hurl it back at the Wolf.

I didn't argue with Conner. I knew that right now I was no good to him without my powers I was a normal teen girl. I ran as fast as I could toward the meeting area, I could still hear the growls and yelling. I got to the meeting area without a problem thanks to Conner.

"Where's Superboy?" Wally asked as soon as he saw me.

"Back there with the Wolf" I gasped for air my lungs were burning. I was worried about Conner.

After a few minutes of waiting Conner ran straight to the meeting room. He looked fine, just covered in debris. The whole team was in there waiting for him ready to attack. We could hear the growling and snarling coming from the hallway. But it didn't sound like it was getting louder.

"He's laying back" Robin said as he threw a smoke bomb into the hall. The smoke wasn't its normal grey color but a deep rich red.

"What was that?" Meagan asked.

"Pepper gas. The hot pepper kind" Robin smiled evilly.

A large blood freezing howl came from the hall and so did a pissed off looking Wolf. It was snarling again but its eyes were closed as if they hurt.

"Nice job!" Wally said jumping in the air.

"So you little idiots think you have advantage over me? " The Wolf spoke again, its voice was almost taunting. "Wolves have better hearing then humans don't forget that" It moved its head, if its eyes weren't closed he would have been staring right at us.

With that comment Robin went all ninja on us and vanished. Meagan floated in the air ready to attack. Artemis fired three arrows quickly. The Wolf's ears twitched toward the sound and jumped into the air to get away from the arrows. Meagan throw some of the discarded pieces of cement at him when he was in the air. The creature twisted its body and landed perfectly on its long legs. Kaldur charged at him, his tattoos glowing blue with his weapons forming a water hammer. He swung at him, but the Wolf had just enough time to step back. The water shifted into blades as Kaldur tried to keep attacking the animal. The Wolf crouched down and sprang up knocking down Kaldur and sending his weapons flying. Its heavy front paws were pressed down on his chest forcing Kaldur down. Conner charged at the Wolf from its side. The Wolf quickly moved off of Kaldur and faced Conner. Its wolfish grin seemed larger as Conner got closer. Conner threw a punch at the Wolf with his almost healed arm. The Wolf didn't move at all at it connected to its snot. Not even a little bit. With all the force Conner must have put into that punch the Wolf should have been dead by now! Conner looked shocked that nothing had happened to the Wolf. It flicked its head to the side. The grin never faded. Conner jumped back away from the Wolf and in front of me. He stood protectively ready for the wolf to attack.

"I told you that my hearing was far better now." The Wolf laughed it almost sounded like a broken howl.

"Oh really? Now!" Robin was in the air right over the wolf.

Artemis fired multiple arrows quickly all around the Wolf. As soon at the arrows made contact with the ground they exploded loudly around the Wolf. The creature throw back its head in pain, at that same moment Robin stomped down at the Wolf's head, sending the Wolf into he ground and into the smoke. Robin jumped back out of the smoke and ran to the rest of us. Kaldur was being supported by Wally and Meagan was still in the air trying to see if the Wolf was going to get up.

"That really worked?" Artemis was shocked.

"Yeah I was hoping it would" Robin said smirking.

"For once I'm glad for your ninja ways my friend" Kaldur said holding his chest.

"Yeah same here" Wally slapped Robin in the back.

"You guys!… The. The Wolf turned into a man…."

"What?" I said in disbelief.

I stared at the smoke and saw the outline of a man standing up. The smoke was clearing, the team was ready for another round. As the smoke we could see the intruders human form. The man was dressed in all black. He looked strong, he was fit. He had short raven black hair that was spiked, a strong jaw, a straight nose and was 6' 2''. He looked about in his early twenties. His eyes were still closed. I knew that face from my childhood. He was the person that always tried to keep me away from all the experiments.

"It.. Can't be…." I whispered to myself but Conner must have heard me because he looked back at me.

"Clare? You know him?" Conner asked me and he turned to look back at the man.

"Yeah that's Mike… He used to work for Cambus…" I said.

CLARE'S FLASHBACK

"What's happening?" My father's voice was full of fear.

"Daddy…why?" I could feel energy around me.

"Clare stop…Sweetie" He stepped back. "Hurry hold her down!"

Several people tried to hold me down but I throw them off one by one. Some were already limp in my arms by the time I touched them. I could feel the warm blood on my body that spilled out of them.

"Clare stop!" I felt something stab me in the arm.

I looked over to see my father he was covered in blood. I smiled at him. Something black rapped around him. As if it was trying to protect me. It was nice to have it protect me. The black thing threw him across the room in a painful heap. I laughed seeing my daddy hurt like how I had been. I looked up at the look out where all the mean people were in. They were all gone now, but I wanted for them to hurt too not now later. One day I was going to make them all pay. I looked over to my brothers, but they weren't in the room anymore they had ran away in fear of me, their baby sister. My family was not a good one…

The giant door opened and in ran Mike, he was always nice to me giving me candy, playing with me, and trying to protect me. But he let them do this to me he would pay. He walked toward me stepping around the dead bodies, stepping into the blood covered floor. I looked into those violet eyes that were like mine.

"_Clare you need to stop hun… It's not right to kill you know that." Mike's voice rung in my head and I started to feel calmer. The energy around me was fading._

"_I sorry Mike.. They hurt me…" I said back to him sleepily. My body was feeling so numb._

"_It's okay Clare, I'll help you forget what you did and all that they have done to you… You'll never have this happen to you again" He said soothingly to me. I felt strong familiar arms rap around me gently._

"_Thank you…" I was drifting into sleep knowing I was safe from all the bad people even my Daddy._

"_Anything for my…."_

END OF FLASH BACK

"You… You were the one that sealed away my memories." I said stepping way from the others toward Mike. Conner grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and shook my head. He let me go but I could tell he didn't like it. I looked back at Mike.

He hadn't changed at all over the years. He was still the same Mike, that protected me. He finally opened his eyes. They were the same grey as the Wolf's. But something started to happen. As if a drop of water dripped into a his eyes and sent ripples of violet through his eyes till his eys were back to violet. He smiled at me. I wanted to hug him and put him in as chock hold for hurting my friends.

"Mike?" Batman's voice sounded shocked

I turned around to see Batman, the mentors and some the other League members. Batman was staring straight at Mike. Somehow they knew each other. The members of the League were also shocked to see Mike, anyone could tell by the looks on their faces.

"Bruce it's been a long time." Mike said, sounding a little sad.

"But how?.. We all thought you were dead" Wonder Woman said.

"No I wasn't dead I was hiding. I had to" He said calmly.

"Mike…What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've been with you for the past couple years Clare." He said as he hugged me tightly.

"But how?…" I repeated Wonder Woman. "Wait… Michael, you're him" I stated as I looked up at him.

"Yeah" He said smiling at me.

"I should have known.." Bruce said.

"You're losing your touch Bruce" Mike teased him and let me go.

"Wait if you're the Wolf … That means…" Conner said

"Yes, I am Clare's father. Her real father." Mike said looking down at me.

"What?" That's all I could say.

All the times I was with Conner and Michael when Conner would do something Michael would growl or something it was because he was my father…

"Clare it's true you're my flesh and blood" He chuckled at bit.

"…"

**A/N: So that's all for this chapter not to dramatic but oh well. ****So yeah um anyone what to beta? Pretty please lol. Well on to work on the next chapter**


	32. Sorry To All Sorry

**A/N: I haven't read any reviews because I realized that I have been being childish for having people review. 3 reviews yeah that was a stupid idea and really childish. To all that were angry with me I never meant to get you angry I'm just really worried about how the story is going. My friends from school would always read my stories and help me out with all that I was doing so I guess I became dependent which I don't like that fact. So for now I don't care if people review or not because if people are reading the story that is going to be good enough for me. I'm not really sure how that will work out but okay.**

**To make it up to you all I'll put up three chapters not counting this one now by the ninth of this month (July), So I hope that will make up for my childish behavior to you all.**

CLARE'S POV

My father wasn't my real father. My real blood father was a man that tried to hard to protect me as a child from my young hellish life. My brothers the ones that protected me and attacked me were only my half brothers.

My mother, the women I never met, had cheated with her husband and had me, her love child. I thought this all out as the League was talking to Mike Lupus, the man that was real father. He was also Michael, my friend and pet husky. He had been watching over me for the past couple years and that fact scared me. What else was he hiding from me? Who was he really. Was he Mike, Michael, or someone else completely. I didn't want to be with all those people. I wanted to think, I wanted to be alone even though I had been for a week. I sunk out of the meeting room and headed to my bedroom. No one noticed me or if they did they said nothing about me leaving. The hallway was trashed from the fighting before, stains of blood were seen now and then but it didn't bug me I just wanted to think about my life. One that was held together by lies.

I locked the door behind me as I stepped into my room. I didn't make it to me my bed. My legs wouldn't carry me anymore and that was fine. I just slide down against the door onto my butt. Everything was a stupid lie…My family, my friend, and what else was a lie. I hated myself right now for feeling like this and acting like a weak girl that didn't know the hard life. I wanted to hurt someone, I wanted to punch something so hard, and maybe my father. I looked down at myself I was still wearing Conner's clothing. It must have looked like the Wolf had caught us after we did the deed. I could already here the sex jokes Wally was going to say later. I sighed at that thought. I quickly changed into some gym shorts, a big t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. I headed back to the meeting room because I knew that just waiting around felling sorry for myself wasn't going to get any of the answers I need,ed only one person could answer my question.

MIKE'S POV

Everyone one was there, the old heros that were once my friends. Back then I was Wolf, a hero that loved working alone. I was young and cocky. Wally reminded me of myself back in those days. That's why I was sent to Cambus, no one in a million years thought I would fall for someone. But I had and that women gave me a daughter. But my only flesh and blood, had no one idea about that till now. People would try to talk to me but I just pushed them away as I looked for Clare. I looked around trying to find her for I don't know who long. I spotted her walking into the meeting area, she had went to change and I was a little to happy about that. I didn't like the fact that she had been wearing Conner's clothing. I smiled at her but she didn't return it. Hell, she was glaring at me. I knew something like this was going to happen.

That she was going to hate me but I couldn't just stay a dog when I could smell what was happening in Conner's room. Fuck, I could barely handle seeing Clare dance like that or touch Conner right in front of me. But I snapped and I wanted to kill Conner but that bash to the head cleared me up quickly. Even if it was already to late to change back into my husky form. I never wanted to tell Clare who I was but things come out on their own… I guess.

I met Clare in the middle of the crowd, everyone was silent. Clare was still glaring at me. She didn't seemed pleased at all. For the longest time she just glared at me. My heart was pounding in my chest waiting to see what she was going to do. She lowered her head and looked down at something. Right then, I thought that she was never going to look or speak to me again but then she did something that I never thought she would do.

Of course I had time to move out of the way but I didn't for some reason. Maybe it was shock or something was holding me still what ever the reason was I still felt the pain when her knee made contact with my family jewels. I fell like a rock to the ground, cupping myself waiting for the pain to stop.

"You're a fucking bustard!" Clare yelled at me. I knew she wasn't done, she was my daughter after all. "You could have told me when I found out about my powers! You could have told me when I went crazy and nearly killed everyone, both times! You could have told me any other time but you! You chose ruin my chance at losing my virginity to a person I LOVE! You choose to attack my teammates and I! You tried to kill my boyfriend. You think by telling me that you're my fucking father that I will forgive you?" She was angry now, the black markings were beginning to appear on her body and the blood tear stains were also starting to reappear. I knew I was in for it now. "Well no fucking dice!"

Clare kicked me painfully in the gut, I could feel my earlier meal trying to come up but I pushed it back down as I sat up. I looked up at my little girl. She looked so much like her mother but right now I couldn't really think of that because I could see her want to kill me for lying to her for so long. I gulped and hoped that I wouldn't die by my daughters hands.

"Clare please calm down, I know I lied to you but that was the only way I could be with you and not get killed for it. You need to understand that I had to." I said calmly as I stood. Once again thanking my body for healing so quickly.

"Yeah? Why?" Clare crossed her arms over her chest.

"I.. I can't tell you. Well really not now." I said, hoping she would understand.

"Why not? What can't you tell me?" Clare's markings were moving at twisting with her anger.

"Clare… Calm down. Please your control over your powers…"

"Fine!" Clare stormed out of the room again and I couldn't blame her.

I saw Conner fallow after her. Even though I didn't want that boy around her, I had to let Clare have her space for now.

"That could have gone much worse" I said in a sigh.

"Mike you need to tell us about what happen all those years ago." Clark placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I will..but I don't want any of Clare's teammates here."

"Why not! We have a right to be here!" Meagan said, she was a good kid but I didn't want them to hear my story and tell Clare.

"Meagan, please just listen and go" J'ohn said to his niece. She only nodded and left the with the others. Each one of them wanted to stay but that couldn't happen and they knew that.

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Young Justice.

A/N: Review if you want. If you don't want to that's fine. Thanks for reading this story and chapter.

If anyone isn't mad at me and wants to be the beta for this story or for my other story, message me.

Sorry again for being childish.


	33. Bitch Moment

**A/N: Alright so I'm going to try writing these three chapters in 6 days but with Forth of July being tomorrow I wont have time to write. That means I only have five days to write those chapters to make it all up to you guys. Another thing that I'm going to kill myself with is that each chapter has to over 2,000 words long. Well here we go.**

**Okay so I started working on this on the third and now it's the fifth when I got finished with this chapter so maybe I can pull this off.**

**Anyone want to be the beta for this story? Most likely not but I just wanted to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Young Justice. I only own my characters Clare and her family.**

**CLARE'S POV**

I stormed out of the meeting. I just wanted to get away again. God damn I was doing that a lot now, just running away from everything and not facing my fears. But I didn't care right now I just wanted to get out there. I didn't know where I was going but that didn't matter I just walked and let my feet carry me where ever they took me. I heard people calling after me but right now I didn't want to talk. Why didn't they just stay in the meeting room and leave me the fuck alone.

Some how I ended up at the pool. I walked over to the edge of the pool and stared down at the water. The markings and tear stains were still on me. The markings didn't look like my veins anymore like they did the first time. They looked more like tattoos over my skin. But these must be some weird tattoos because they were swirling and moving over my skin. It seemed like they would never stopped moving. My reflection copied my movements as I touched my face. It felt normal, nothing moving, and nothing wrong. But the markings were still moving wildly. The tear stains were just that stains on my skin that didn't want to go away. But they didn't fade they still looked fresh. I wondered if this was how I was going to look like every time I used my powers.

"Clare?" Conner's voice came from behind me, his voice filled of concern.

"How's your arm?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation away from me the best I could.

"It's fine but don't change the subject Clare. Its okay to feel betrayed, you know that right?" He asked me as he rapped his arms around my waist pulling me toward him.

"He didn't leave any scars did he?" I asked him.

"Clare…"

"What?" I said trying to sound innocent.

"Clare…" Conner rested his chin on the top of my head.

"I just don't want you to have scars on your body because of me" I said looking at our reflection. I saw Conner rolled his eyes in the reflection.

"Clare, stop trying to change the subject" Conner said with a sigh, his breath sent my bangs flying.

"I just don't want to talk about it alright?" I said placing my hand over his.

"You have to talk about it sometime Clare" Conner said simply as he let me go.

I finally noticed that he was fully dressed. He must have gotten dressed during my whole bitch fest, well at least I hoped so. I didn't want him to see him blow my top like that.

"Look I'll leave you alone, but not because I want to…I have to go help Clark and some others put this place back together."

Conner left me alone with my reflection. I don't really know when but some how I ended up crying. Not little tears people pass off as crying but full on fat tears, hitched breathing, and last but not least the uncontrollable snot. I sat down and dipped my feet into the water as I continued to cry. I wasn't really sure why I was crying but my body wouldn't let me stop the water works.

"Damn it. Stop …Stop crying. I hate fucking crying" I said through my sobs.

Someone or something licked my hand. I looked up to my side. There was Michael, his grey eyes were full of worry. I wanted so badly to hold him but it didn't feel right anymore.

"Clare Sweetie don't cry…" Michael said to me. He licked my hand again and whimpered a little.

"Why not? Doesn't cry let it all out? Plus its your fault I'm crying." I hiccupped, whipping away my tears.

"Clare believe me when I tell you that I truly wanted to tell you sooner.." Michael's ears flattened against his head.

"Stop being like that. Stop passing as something your not Mike." I glared or at least tried at least through my tears.

"I just thought it would be easier for you to talk to me like this" He said as he stepped away from me.

I looked away from Mike/Michael. He must have finally gotten in his head because I started hear bones braking and snapping. He must have been changing back into his human shape and it had to be painful. But through all the that Mike didn't even make a sound. After a while I felt a hand pat my shoulder. I looked over at him. He was human and was in the same black clothing a before which was kind of worried.

"Clare please let me at least try to-" I cut him off.

"What? Explain? Fine go ahead. Why did you lock up my memories for one?" I said staring into mirrors of my own violet eyes.

"Clare… That day when I walked into that room. When I saw all that blood on you and those shadows I was scared for you. Your were and still are a sweet girl but back then you thought it was normal for a parent to run tests on their children. Clare you didn't know anything a normal kid would have known. You didn't even know what was ice cream. John kept you locked away. Don't you remember that?" Mike asked me.

I only nodded as I started to remember. I remembered that Derek and I had to stay in a pod. We always slept together in the same pod because we were scared. Our family would go home and leave us there alone. I was so scared back then worrying about nightmares. Derek would always try to help me but soon he became like the rest of my brothers and left me alone in that pod.

"Clare I knew that I had to protect you somehow, so I sealed away your memories and your powers. In hopes that he would leave you alone and so would could live a normal life. I would have taken you away but John was catching on to who I was I had to leave. But I promised myself that one day I would be with you and watch you grow up. That wish came true didn't?" Mike grabbed my hand gently and whipped away some of my tears. "I made a promise to your mother also… I promised her that you would live like a normal child without Cambus running your life. I tried my hardest Clare to keep you away from them." He said softly I could barley hear him.

"My mother… What was she like?" I asked, I couldn't stop myself. Mike smiled sadly.

"Your mother May… She was amazing. She was an amazing scientist. She truly loved you Clare… She even picked your name. Well it was a tradition in her family that the first daughter is given the name Clare in there name… Her middle name was Clarissa. So she named you Clare." My father stared at the water sadly, lost in his memories.

"Why did she fall in love with you even if she was married to John?" I asked wanting to know why mother had a lover.

"Clare, her husband… Well he was losing his mind to Cambus. He wanted perfection. He has no love for anyone. He even hates his own children. You see, your brother were born premature because of your mother's weaken state during pregnancy. For that reason he started to dip into insanity Clare. He wanted that perfection to bring the League to their knees. The experiments on your brothers got worse over time. Your mother was scared of John and hated him with all her heart. But she played the part of a loyal wife. When I came along… Well it just happened," Mike blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. "We fell in love." Mike was smiling now.

He must have really loved my mother but he was so young. I mean he still looked like he was in his early twenties. It must have been nice but horrible to fall in love so early on then have your loved one taken away forever. A more twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, it seemed liked.

"Mike… Why do you look the same as you did when I was little?" I said. My crying had stopped and I was just hiccupping as I splashed my feet in the water.

"Oh that, you see I'm a shifter. Well that doesn't explain anything does it?" He laughed a little and smiled at me. "Okay you see I'm about as old as Bruce wait… I'm older then him." He was grinning now.

"What? That's impossible" I gasped. That was so not true. He must be kidding.

"Not at all my body hasn't aged since I turned 21. That's when I got my powers. So I should be 51 right now. I look good for 51 don't I?" He was laughing now.

"Wait did my mother know?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she did but it didn't bug me at all."

"Weird, what else can you do Mike?"

"I can shift into any animal in the dog family and I can also have accelerated healing that's about it. Wait and I can manipulate memories. That's it. You got your healing abilities from me of course if you were wondering."

He was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I felt like I was little again by seeing that smile on his face. I looked down at my reflection. I was normal again it seemed all the marking were gone. It was like I was some kind of She-Hulk *(Marvel heroes are just comic heroes in thiw story, sorry.) Any time I got pissed my markings would appear.

"Clare I know I wasn't really there for you but-" I held up my hand.

"Mike you were there for me when you were Michael so I say that's good enough. Plus you helped me out when I was little. You tried to protect me when I was young and it worked so please don't worry about not being their for me." I said as I got up and looked down at my father. "I'll see you around later… Dad" I waved at him and headed out of the pool area.

Conner was waiting for me by the door. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his nice chest. I shook my head, just great teenage thoughts…

"Are you alright now?" Conner asked me looking at me with his blue eyes,

"Yeah I'm fine now Conner. Don't worry about it." I said walking past him.

"Alright then" Conner pushed himself off the wall and started to walk with me.

We just walked silently through the hallway. My bare feet were hitting against the cold floor as we walked. Most of the hall was fixed up.

"Green Lantern and Superman, they started fixing it up. I helped a bit" Conner said.

"I can tell where you helped. Some parts of the wall are rough looking." I said shoving him lightly or tried to.

"That's not nice at all Clare" Conner said as he flicked my nose.

I laughed at him and I tried to push him again. Conner was laughing now too. It was nice to laugh today. Things were starting to turn around for the better.

**A/N: Alright so the first chapter of the three chapter deal is done hopefully I can get the rest done by the Ninth. Well review if you want to no big deal.**


	34. Control

**A/N: Okay so I'm barely writing this today on (july 8) I was pulled away from lab top because of some family stuff. So sorry if don't make my deadline for three chapters. This is number two. Damn it I hate this…**

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN Young Justice. I only own my characters, Clare, the Heart family, and Mike Lupus (Michael)**

SAMUEL'S POV

Through out all our lives we have been the ones that have been forced into 'perfection'. As the oldest of my siblings I have been the one that has gone through it the longest. I'm the one that has to see things that would have made a harden man cry and kill himself. But now… None of the things of the past can match up to what my father has told us. What kind of control he has on us…

FLASHBACK OF ONLY HOURS AGO

We had been taken out of our normal lives the day Clare went with Project Kr. We left without a trace to get away and restart to get better. Now that we have all the powers of Superman we have been training to defeat the League. Professor Ivo has supplied us with four of his Amazo. Each one have all the memories of the original, meaning it had many of the powers of the League members. Some how Professor Ivo managed to save what the original had learned and programmed the new ones with this information. Since then the training has began. We had been fighting the Amazo's to learn what could happen in battle with the League. We have been able to defeat the Amazos more then once now. Each one of us are able to go against them without that much of a problem. But father was not pleased with this in fact it angered him some what. He wanted us stronger then Superman he wanted us to be Perfection. I could tell that much.

We no longer were in Gotham. We weren't even in the United States of America or at least I think we weren't . I didn't even know where we were. Our father had us sedated, incase we were over powered by the League. So they could never know where the new Cambus was hidden. This new Cambus was much more secure then the last. It was much more advanced with new alien technology. The training area was grander also, it was a giant dome possibly a mile in height. The metal used to create it was nearly unbreakable, James had proven that it could be broken. It contained the best defensive system in the world. Everything from lasers to blades. The first time we went up against it we were nearly killed the system was only stopped by our father. After that he was not pleased he had to save us. He expected us to be able to defect our enemies with no problem.

Since then the Azamos were added and we could take it on like it was child's play. Today, as leader of my siblings I sent them to train against each other. I watched my brothers spare against each other in the air to gain better control of a battle in flight. I was hovering next to them telling them their false and correcting them from time to time. We heard the signal that someone was going to walk in and stop fighting.

"Everyone fly down. Stop fighting!" I floated down to the ground waiting for my brothers to join in. When our father stepped into the training dome.

"Sons, I need to speak with all of you…" My father spoke as my brothers all landed in a line standing like soldiers in front of commander. "I think your ready to go against the League also to take back Clare from them. She is an important part of our plans." He said circling us as if trying to find a flaw in us. All of us stood still as he did.

"Yes Father" I said nodding agreement with him.

"When you go against the League the Amazos will be going with you to fight. We need them to gain more powers. We also need to weaken the League and you my boys will be able to do that without a problem I know you can." He smiled at us, seeming proud.

"Father who will get Clare?" Jace asked. He had been asking about Clare lately. My twin was worried about her that was for sure.

"Clare.. Well you see you all will lore her and those sidekicks out. We need Clare if you have to you can drag her back. I don't care if she's dead or alive." Our father said his smile gone and his eyes darkened.

The room grew silent, my brothers and I were in shock what our father had just said. Dead or Alive… He didn't care if we killed her. His only daughter… We all knew know that Clare wasn't his child but the child of Mike Lupus. A man that had vanished shortly after Clare gained the Shadow Mind Power, or so our father called it. Our father knew about this also but he raised Clare as his own after the accident. He had taught Clare how to ride a bike. Taken us all to parades were he would have her on his shoulders so she could see. But now he didn't give a rats ass about her.

"What's wrong?" Our father said standing in front of us. His eyes were still dark and questioned us.

"But you raised Clare as your own…" Derek spoke up.

"Oh, so you know about Clare and your whore of a mother?" Our father didn't looked pleased at all.

"Don't call mom that!" Jace yelled at him.

"Don't raise your at me Jace" Father glared at him.

"You don't insult our mother. You spineless-" Jace's fell to his knees in pain, his body was shaking, his forehead was pressed against the floor as he held his head, and our father was smirking.

"You fucking bustard!" Derek yelled as he charged toward him, fist ready to punch father in the face and break some teeth.

Before I could do anything, I fell to the ground and held my head in pain. My body was in the worst pain I had ever felt but I didn't scream from it. My instincts kicked in and I looked toward my brothers. Each one were on the ground like how I was. Each with a look of pain on their faces.

"I trusted you all. My sons… But look what my trust has grown. One of you went into my office and stole a file. At first I thought that I had just missed placed it but now I know that one of you took it. So now you all know what a whore May was. She had a lover… I knew from the beginning but I thought she would run back to me. But that Bitch! She got pregnant and had the nerve to call the child she was carrying mine. As soon as I held that bustard child I knew that she wasn't mine. I trust and trust but people always betray me." I heard my father speak to us but the pain wasn't subsiding. I couldn't over power the pain with my mind. "You all must be wondering what is happening to you al. Well when you four injected… I had a small nanobots injected into you also. They traveled through your blood stream into your brain. Once there it latches into your brain setting up to gain control when I ever I please. I knew that you all weren't to be trusted to I had to gain control of my sons like any good parent would."

As suddenly as the pain started it ended. All of my brothers and I were panting from the pain. None of them moved from their stopped. I painfully moved my head to looked up at my father. He was holding some kind of controller in his hand. I was trying to get up, but he had his finger over a button that I knew he would press if I even tried to do anything to him. But I had super speed I can get it…

"Samuel you're the brightest of my sons. I do hope you know that. You get that from me of course. You see, I know that you mostly likely thinking that with super speed you can get this controller from me. That would have been a good idea but not here not all. You see, if you do get a hold of the controller. This dome with let out a kryptonite particle gas that will weaken you enough that the defense system will kill you. But of course I wouldn't lose my sons." He stated as if it he was telling me what day it was "I could just make clones of you all to make sure all my hard work isn't lost and they would be the perfect sons, Unlike you four." He was smirking down at me.

"You… fucking.." James gasped as he tried to get up to attack Father.

"Now now…You don't call your father that." Father glared at him and pressed another button that sent James into a painful screaming heap.

I couldn't believe that my father had done this to us. He put nanobots in us to control us if we ever went against him. He had our lives in his hands and I couldn't believe that he was that much a psycho. Over the years I had over looked all the crazy things but I couldn't take this at all. I want to just kill him and do it in the most painful way anyone could ever imagine.

"But to make sure that you all are going to be my perfect sons I will activate the control in the nanobots. I forgot to mention that part didn't I? You see I needed a back up plan. Once I press this button, you all will be the perfect soldiers that well feel no pain, have no emotions, and only listen to me…" He pressed down on a button. Everything went black and I couldn't feel my body or the world around me. It was as if I was floating around in nothingness.

NORMAL SAMUEL'S POV

I don't know how long we were out but when we woke up we found ourselves in pods. It wasn't that strange for us but to wake up in one after your father had pressed a button that would make you into a mindless soldier you tend to worry. I didn't feel any different that was a good sign or so I thought but I couldn't be sure about that. My brother's seemed fine also that was good to know. I tried to break the pod but the glassed wouldn't even crack. I sighed and signaled my brothers to just stay calm and do nothing because it was pointless. Jace didn't look please that we were in our pods hell none of were please about this.

"Now that your all awake…" Our father said. He was sitting in a lab chair smiling at us. "You see my sons I need you under my command. The nanobots have been activated and when I even give you a command you will listen to me. I just want you to know that so when you lose control you wont freak out about that." He said as he opened our pods.

"Now then my command is to bring back Clare dead or alive" He said smiling evilly.

A/N: Well its almost 10 pm when I finished this chapter so yeah. Anyway anyone want to Beta?


	35. Improvement

**A/N: I didn't make the deadline because of family events. I'm sorry about that. Also for not posting in a while…and not telling you all I was on vacation in Mexico. Damn I'm getting bad with all this.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Young Justice. I only own my characters Clare, the Heart Family, and Mike Lupus (aka, Michael)**

CLARE'S POV

Life has gone back to normal again here in the Hideout. A week has past from the whole Mike being my father mess. The hideout was fixed up again it looked like new but better, Robin had a lot of new toys installed for the team. I guess it was good to have a rich boy in the team. Hell he even got me a new iphone. So I could get a hold of everyone. With the new environment look and it was nice to have a father then it had it's fall backs. Sure I hadn't had a father figure around for a few months but a teen can forget about the little annoying things a father does pretty quick. Well I can at least. The worst fall back to having a father again in my life again was that I couldn't be with Conner the way I wanted to be. An annoying fact that I was starting to remember was that Mike did push me and Conner together when we were on the beach. So I blame it on him that's all I'm saying. I'm a teen, so sex is always on my mind hell what girl wouldn't be thinking about having 'That' on her… Okay sure it was lame of me whining but… I couldn't even be in the same a room with Conner if the door was closed. So that meant we couldn't really do anything and I mean nothing. Don't get me wrong having Mike or Dad back was great sometimes. But I guess he was doing what every father would do after catching his daughter almost losing her virginity… Well a father would have killed or tried to kill the guy that had tried to deflower his little girl. Okay he already tried so… This was all okay then.

There was a plus side to all of this at least. I was tried of being left behind when the others when on missions so Mike and the others agreed to train me, I mean more. In combat and in how to control my powers lucky for me it was easier then I thought it was going to be but still it was a pain in my ass. My powers like a lot of other powers, were controlled by my emotions. YAY, not really. For a teen age girl that gets horrible…women problems each month emotions were hell. Which wasn't a shocker but it was a pain.

Some emotions trigger something different or at least that's what Clark had told me. With that information in mind Robin, our little genius hooked me to some machines to read my brain and heart activity. One problem is that we had to get my powers to come out. Long story short I relived some cold memories and POOF my powers came out like nothing. Robin found out my 'triggers', fear and anger great…Not that much of a big brainer. So with that we started my training.

My father said he would train me which I didn't care, since in my mind he wasn't really my father just yet. It's mean but blame my mind not me. I was raised by another person, a crazy man, who I thought was my real father. So switching from on father to another was kind of hard. The training was a lot different from when I was with Black Canary. She would go easy on my and let me learn little by little. It was the kind of training you would do for someone new. But Mike…was the complete opposite His one rule was 'You don't learn fast enough I might kill you'. That rule was scary. It was to animalistic for my taste but he was a dog. In the beginning I was scared of hurting him which got me get hurt a lot.

(THIRD PERSON P.O.V FOR THE BATTLE)

"Alright Clare do it again this time don't worry about hurting me you understand?" Mike said as shock off the blood on his pelt and that blood wasn't his. It splattered over the floor.

"Shut up!" Clare yelled at Mike as holding her bleeding side, that he had only moments ago ripped into. It was bleeding quiet a bit. The blood was running down her hand to her thighs.

Clare's shadow weren't fast enough to protect her from the last attack but that was her fault. Her mind wasn't as fast as it needed to be in battles. Quick thinking was a key to her powers and to her survival.

"Here I come!" Mike bared his massive canines at Clare.

Mike charged toward Clare. His claws scrapping against the floor as he ran. Frontal attacks were common with Mike, hell he always did them. But it would change up with some of kind of trick which Clare knew would happen. But this time was different, this time her father was letting his animalist side come out, to him Clare was just some weak prey that would make for an easy kill. If she didn't defend myself right this time Mike was going to kill her.

"Clare, your not learning at all. Your to scared to do anything. Are you just going to be a child that hides behind others and watches them all die?" He barked at snarled at her when he jumped into the air straight at Clare. He was moving so quickly that he became a black blur.

Everything around Clare seemed to slow down as her panicking heart beat quickened in. Clare could see every little detail of Mike, from the red blood on his black pelt that made it shine to the faded scars of battle that his fur hide. Clare's mind was working fast trying to find a way to stop him from killing her.

"And your just an old dog that can't learn a new trick!" She yelled at him. That's when she pictured it, a shield that a knight might have had. Her shadows responded faster and more advanced then in the past. Quickly, a black strap rapped around Clare's forearm as a shield formed from her mind. It was pure black because of the shadows but the weight of it felt real as she raised the shield up to protect herself.

As soon as Clare had the shield where she wanted it. Time seemed to play out normally as before. Clare braced myself for the impact that she knew would be bad. Mike hit straight into the shield. But even with bracing herself, she couldn't stop her body from skidding back about three feet from the force of the hit. Strength. That was that was only thought in Clare's mind as she struggle against Mike, her shadows some how knew what it had to do. The markings that hadn't appeared in any of the time during her training finally appeared and more shadows appeared and started to rap around the arm Clare wore the shield on. The shadows seeped into her body through the markings. The shield felt weightless with a simple movement of Clare's arm she was able to throw back Mike across the training room. Everything was slow again even Mike's yelp of surprise seemed to be in slow motion. Clare was smiling as the shield vanished into shadow like smoke. Mike pushed himself up painfully and looked at his daughter. She was starting to get it he thought. But she wasn't done that for sure he knew. His fur was standing on edge waiting for what was about to happen. Clare moved her hands together, mirroring her movements the shadows moved together around Mike.

"Now then…" Clare said as the shadows whirled around Mike.

Clare clasped her hands together. The shadows responded and encircled Mike completely. Clare pulled her hands apart but the shadows remained where they were. Clare was pleased on what she was able to do with her shadows now. With a simple flick of her wrist the shadows created spikes and impaled Mike. A howl of pain filled the room. Clare knew where the spikes had hit no where vital that was for sure, it was just all enough for her father to feel some pain as well.

With a snap, the shadows turned into a smoke mist as it pulled away from Mike. As the shadows moved away something was gone, Mike wasn't in the center of the mist only thing was there were droplets of blood that were somehow turning from crimson to garnet. ( the color not the stone) Clare quickly turned around to look behind herself. Then looked toward the left, the right, and even upward looking for Mike but there was no sign of him. Her heart was beating quickly and the pounding of her heart was filling her ears to a point that she couldn't hear around her. Closing her eyes she started to control her rapid heart so she could listen for her father movements. Control… Was her thought. But a sudden surge of pain hit her body. Clare's body hadn't felt the pain of her injuring because of the adrenaline that had been pumping through her veins. But now that she tried to control herself the adrenaline was vanishing and so were its effects. If the pain and blood loss weren't gone soon she would become to weak to fight.

Clare's shadows listen to her want to end the pain and a small strand of mist like shadow slip into the gash. Some how it didn't hurt as if it was just some kind of cell trying to help her. The strand began to move through the gash and started to stitch the torn flesh together. Clare looked down at the work of the mist and to her surprise it looked as if a surgeon had done the handy work.

Mike was impressed that his own flesh and blood was learning quickly but he knew that she was still careless. She had a large blindside at this moment. Also her neck was exposed to him he could easily kill her at this moment. Just a small jump then he would sink his canines into her neck then SNAP! She would no longer have to worry about the things of mortals. But Mike knew that if Clare couldn't stop him she would never be able to defend herself. This was a rule of life, the strongest survive. With that thought in mind he jumped toward Clare silently to go after her throat. He knew that he would and could.

It was barely a sound but Clare hear Mike's claws scrape against the floor as he jumped. So he took the bait she thought. The familiar sound of her quick heart beat filled her ears as things began to slow down around her. Clare spun around and faced the Mike who was still in mid air. She raised her right arm toward Mike. Shadows leaked out of the finger tips like mist but soon changed into something like wires. With a twist of her wrist the wire shadows rapped around Mike and everything was playing out at normal speed again. Mike was caught in mid air, rapped in shadows. Non of the wire like shadows were hurting Mike greatly.

"You done now?" Clare asked her father, who had shifted into his human form.

"Damn you little runt… How in the hell did you do all that?" Mike asked as he struggled against the shadows, cutting himself in the processes.

"My trick old man" Clare smiled and lowered her arm and her father.

The shadows all returned around Clare like a pet that wanted to praised. The shadows brushed up against Clare's body like a cat. Clare smiled and stroked the shadows. The markings on her body were beginning to fade of her skin.

"Thank you…" She whispered and the shadows vanished leaving nothing behind.

(CONNER'S POV)

I was just about to go over to the training area to see how Clare was doing when I got a message from Robin saying to meet at the living room. It couldn't be helped so I went to the living room. Once I got there the whole team was there except Clare and in her place was Mike. Robin was standing in front of the giant tv, smirking like he always is.

"Good since Conner has arrived we can get started." Robin said.

"What is this about?" Artemis asked, flopping down onto the couch.

"Yeah Rob?" Wally asked leaning against the wall starting to look bored.

"It's about Clare" Robin said sounding happy.

"What about Clare?" I tensed up. Hoping that they weren't planning on kicking out Clare and letting the psychopathic John have her.

"Conner calm yourself." Kaldur said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry" I whispered.

"Look this is good news." Robin said pressing a button on the remote control as he moved away from the tv.

"Clare lookes like she's ready to join the team." Mike said. "She's shown amazing improvement. Hell she's kind of scary" He chuckled. " I want you to all see this video of Clare and me training in the last two minutes Clare suddenly changes."

We all turned toward the tv to watch the sparing match. Clare's and the shadow's movements at times were so blurry on the screen but I could catch up with the movements right away. Was that really Clare? But the one thing that shocked us was when she pushed back Mike. Right before, some shadows seeped into her arm. Clare was gaining abilities from the shadows that she shouldn't have. Was this from Project Power Gain? Or was that her natural abilities coming out. Now she had more control over the shadows to the point she could use them to stitch herself up when she got injured. That little skill could come in handy when her body was slowing down on its healing abilities. At the end of the video everyone was quiet. She could take care of herself now…

"Was that really Clare?" Megan asked. I looked over at her. Megan seemed impressed that Clare had gain so much control over her powers so quickly.

"She was moving almost as fast as me." Wally said.

"Yes. That's Clare." Mike said sounding proud. "I've spoke with Bruce and the others. Clare will officially become part of the team."

"No! Clare can't become part of the team!" I yelled.

They couldn't let Clare become part of the team. She would become such an easier target for John. We're keeping her safe right now and that's how its going to stay.

"Conner its isn't you chose and you know that. Also you've known that Clare was going to become an active member of this team for a while now." Mike said glaring at me.

"Clare isn't ready to be apart of this team. She…." I couldn't think of anything that could stop this.

Clare was smart, strong, and could fight. But… I still wanted to protect her and keep her away from everything. Maybe it was because I do truly…

"I know you want to protect her. But you need to relies that Clare is a stubborn girl that can take care of herself, you don't need to worry about her that much." Mike stated smiling sadly. I knew he wanted to protect her to but Clare was tired of being hidden and protected.

"What's going on?"

I turned around to see Clare standing there watching us, she was wearing a light purple cotton sun dress, her hair was still wet from a shower, but that didn't seem to bug here as she stood there. She didn't even look like she had just finished with training with Mike.

"Clare! I knew it would fit!" Megan went over to her and hugged Clare tightly.

"Yeah thanks Megan." Clare was smiling and hugged back. "But what are all of you talking about?" Clare asked her again as the separated.

"Clare your becoming an active member of the team." Mike said without missing a beat.

"Surprise!" Wally said rapping his arm around her. "Welcome to the team."

"Yes welcome to the team Clare" Kaldur said as he patted Clare in the back. He was smiling at her.

"Yeah hope you like the line of work" Robin said.

"Yeah what they all said" Artemis said.

"Thanks Wally but you let me go…" Clare was smiling but nothing was inviting about that smile.

"S." Wally pulled away quickly and ran toward Robin in the blink of an eye.

"Well, Black Canary got you your uniform now. Well that's what she told me" Megan said to Clare.

"Okay I guess." Clare looked over at me waiting for me to say something.

"Yeah welcome… to the team and all." I said looking away from her and running my hand through my hair.

"Thanks Conner" Clare said.

"Well good Clare is here so I don't have to go find her." Black Canary said as she stepped into the room holding a bag.

"Is that my uniform?" Clare asked looking at the bag.

"Sure is. Come on lets go try it on." Black Canary said gesturing at Clare to fallow her.

Clare left with Black Canary without another word.

CLARE'S POV

We went to my bedroom to try on the uniform that Black Canary had made for me. I was nerves and I hoped that the uniform would be fine but I was wrong. I had taken the bag into my bathroom so that I could have some privacy, plus so I didn't have to show off the gash/stitch up.

Once I stripped from my clothing I was able to see that the injury was completely gone. Not even a scar was left, the shadows must have helped it heal faster. I guess that my healing powers had really no effect I was injured by Mike, strange but true. As long as he was the only one that could truly injure me that was good news for me. Black Canary came in and offered to help me so I agreed. I smiled at myself as Black Canary blindfolded me and started to dress me in the uniform. I felt like a little girl getting ready for Halloween and her mother helping into her costume. But I wasn't fully sure of that feeling but it felt right.

"Alright Clare all done. " She said as she undid the blindfold.

"Alright then. Thank you" I said smiling at her.

"Well come on go look at yourself."

I nodded and looked at myself. What I saw scared me. The memories of my nightmares were coming back to haunt me. The uniform looked like the shadow clothing my evil dream self would wear in my nightmares. It took me a moment to relies that it wasn't the same it was different it wasn't 'hers' it was mine. There was more to uniform to make it look like something that wasn't part of my nightmares.

The uniform was completely black it was made up of a tub top and small tight skirt. Like in the dreams, but the material wasn't shadowy silk it was the same material as Batman and Robins suits. There was two pieces of material that crossed over my stomach and attached to the top and skirt. They were held in place but buckles like Robin's uniform. I had on a pair of small black fingerless gloves and the same type of boots Black Canary had that were reinforced. I didn't think of my uniform as the same as 'hers' anymore.

"Well so what do you think?" Black Canary asked me.

"I like it. Thank you" I looked at her over my should and smiled at her.

"Good. You do relies that you are now going to be risking your life and that you fight to protect yourself. No more training fight. Villains will not hesitate to kill you." Her tone changed suddenly from happy to cold serious.

"I know that. I'm tired of being on the sidelines. I want to help them. I know the risks to this job. But I have to do something other then sitting and hoping everyone will come back safe. Plus I have a score to settle with John." I was looking her straight in the eye to make sure she knew I was serious.

"Good. Now lets go show the others." She said as she stepped out of my bathroom.

"Alright." I fallowed her.

"Team, you have a mission please come to the meeting room right away." Batman's voice rang in the room over the intercom.

"Looks like it was a good thing I got finished that uniform." She said smiling at me as we walked out of my bedroom.

A/N: Okay sorry for the long over do chapter. Sorry. So if you want to review you can if you don't that's fine to. Thanks for reading! Oh and if you have any ideas for Clare's hero name. Let me know please. Because with that stuff I'm stuck lol.


	36. Oh Shit

**A/N: Alright so now I'm back into the writer's spirit of things! Yay! I think that's a good thing to be happy about I'm not fully sure. Oh and does any one have any idea for Clare's name? Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Young Justice. I only own my characters well their my idea. Clare, the Heart Family, and Mike!**

Black Canary and I were walking to the meeting area when I finally noticed that I felt exposed well to much in my uniform. I know that a lot of the female heros wear stuff like this that are real eye catchers but still this was ridicules. I'm a teen and I feel like I'm going to be in some kind of messed up porno… Okay maybe that was a little much but it did feel like that. I kept trying to pull down the skirt but when I did that the top also moved south. Damn Though it did have it advantages… I wouldn't have to worry about a cape getting stuck some where. I did wonder how Robin and Meagan don't get there caps stuck everywhere. Maybe its like a tail? Advantage two! I could move freely the material was flexible enough. Advantage three, since my shadows are able to give me some extra abilities I need my skin exposed so it could seep into my body…. So I'm stuck in this…I just hope that the others don't laugh at me. I wonder what Conner is going to say when he sees me like this.

"Clare, you know if you want I can get you a mask so your ident-" Black Canary started to say.

"No thanks" I interrupted her. "I don't need one since this is my life right now. Plus my old life was a sham so what's the point. Plus no offence but John will know that I'm Clare even if I wear a mask. So no real point then" I said shrugging.

Since the whole mask thing didn't really seem to work in my book. I mean Clark doesn't really change when he becomes Superman. Just take off the glasses and add the silly curl in his hair. Then BAM! No one knows its him! Then there is Bruce.. I mean how many people cant tell he's Batman. What man in Gotham City could afford all that stuff… Damn were people blind?

"Your right but next time. Wait till I'm done talking before you butt in Clare. You have to respect your elders." She said laughing at the last remark.

"Okay Okay yesh!" I said as we walked into the room laughing.

Everyone seemed to be already to go so they were just waiting for us to show up. Damn it they all turned to look at us. I felt I was under some kind of spotlight but that feeling went away fast as Conner smiled at me.

"So do you like it?" I asked him trying to blush.

"How could you give Clare an outfit like that!" Mike glared at Black Canary. Looks like his father side had kicked in, not good. She just sighed and looked at him.

"Really Mike? If I remember correctly you were shirtless, had black leather pants, and you had a dog collar. So don't complain about your daughters costume." She snickered at him.

"Wait you were really dressed like that Mike" Robin couldn't help but chuckle. I was laughing too. That get up wasn't for a hero that was for some submissive guy or someone hot…So that means its submissive for my father..(not always the case lol)

"Yes I did…But that's only because I didn't want to worry about ripping my shirts every mission…" Mike looked away mumbling a little.

I couldn't help but look at Conner. Shirts ripping… on most of the missions Conner ether comes back with no shirt or a destroyed shirt. Maybe Mike did have the right idea. I wasn't the only one that was staring at Conner. All of the team was to tell the truth.

"What?" Conner was eyeing us all. He must have gotten the hint.

"Oh nothing pal of mine." Wally said as he smirked.

"Maybe Conner should run around without a shirt." Artemis said smiling at the thought, she seemed to like that idea a little to much.

"No thanks I don't want a fan club…" Conner said rolling his eyes.

The sad thing was that he already had a fan club… Wally was the one that found out when he was in class one day. All these girls were gushing over pictures of Conner. Wally couldn't believe that they had been gushing over Conner and not him. Once he got back from school he told me. I was fucking pissed but that sort of things happen all the time so there is no helping it.

"Oh and Clare.. I do like it… No tights and no cape." Conner said smiling at me.

"Alright enough team." Batman said on the screen. "You all have a mission. There is some trouble. I have already sent you the coordinates."

"Why the lack of information Batman?" Kaldur asked speaking up.

"Just go. That is all" Batman ended the transmission.

"Well you heard him. Let's get moving" Robin said as he started to run toward the Bio-ship.

"I call shot gun!" Wally yelled as he flashed by.

"Unfair! Cheater!" We could hear Robin yelling at Wally.

"Well we better get moving…" I sighed. I smiled at the others and started to run after the two idiots.

It was long after that the rest of the team joined us in the ship. Meagan flew us out of the base with no problem. I was starting to wonder why Batman was being so secretive.. Well more so then usual at least. But maybe this mission was to test me out on the field. Well that could be it or this mission is going to test us all as a team.

"Are you nervous?" Kaldur asked me, as he looked over his shoulder at me.

"I would be if I said no…" I responded as my body shivered with excitement.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous about your first mission." He told me kindly.

"Yeah its like losing your virginity!" Wally said chuckling.

"Like you would know…" Artemis rolled her eyes at Wally. Those two always bicker like an old married couple.

"And how would you know?" Wally said letting his anger boil.

"Because you act like a total virgin!" She snapped back.

"Both of you please stop already…" Kaldur sighed trying to control them.

"Plus this isn't a serious mission for you Clare this is mostly like a…Training mission to tell the truth. You just let us take care of things if it gets to ruff." Robin said smiling at me.

"Thanks Rob but I'm going to help no matter what." I said as I stood my ground.

"That's my girl" Conner said as he reached over and held my hand. "But you know you can always rely on me" He said smiling at me.

" Conner…" I couldn't help but stutter and blush like crazy.

"Gross enough of all the lovely dovey crap!" Robin was laughing.

"Everyone we've arrived" Meagan said as started to land the ship in a small clearing in the middle of some woods. "There's nothing on my scanners I wonder if Batman gave us the right…"

"Meagan where are we?"

"In a forest near a small town called Albion close to some ski resort." She said as the ship landed

"Wait Albion, Idaho?" I asked in shock. (it's a real town lol)

"Yeah how did you know?" Meagan sounded shocked that I knew about the little town

"We.. I mean John has a cabin around here. We used to come to get away." I said getting out of my seat and looking out moving the camera around the ship.

Sure enough John's cabin was right there behind us of us. It wasn't a typical cabin to tell the truth it was like a log mansion. That looked as if it would be on the cover of a magazine. It was two stories and beautiful to say the least. For some reason Batman wanted us to come here. Maybe John was here…. My blood was starting to boil at the thought of finally getting to hurt that asshole of a man. Meagan let us all out of the ship before anyone could say anything to me I jumped out of the ship and ran toward the cabin. I heard the ship fly away behind me, Meagan must have sent it away. As soon as I ran up the steps of the cabin I heard him.

"Clare. My dear daughter why are you dressed like that?"

I stopped abruptly, turned around, and looked toward him. He looked different to me. Maybe it was that I didn't see him like a father or it could be because he looked tired and slightly crazy. He was dressed in a red shirt and black slacks with a lad coat around him. His red hair was graying more and was messy like always. But the thing that caught me by surprise was his eyes. They didn't hold the warm of a father anymore. All that was left was a cold burning animosity in his eye.

"I'm not your daughter so quit with the faking." I said my voice holding no emotion for this man.

"How easily children forget the love of a parent…" John sighed then shook his head at us. "But really Clare why are you dressed like that?"

"It's because I'm going to fight against everything you stand for." I tried to keep myself calm.

"Everything? Even your brothers?" He said smiling.

Right at that moment my four brothers landed in front of me. Each one of them were in suits that looked like Superman's but pure black, no cape, and the super symbol gone. Each of my brothers looked as if they mindless and willing to do what ever are father wanted them to do.

"Damn it." Conner said. I'm guessing he didn't like that we were separated.

"Don't just stand there. Kill them. But leave Clare and Conner alive my sons" John said.

"Yes Father…" My brothers said together as they jumped towards me.

"CLARE!" Conner yelled.

Oh shit….

**A/N: So this chapter kind of sucks lol. Okay it sucks a lot. **

**If you want to review go ahead if not well that fine to.**

**Thanks reading you all rock!**


	37. Dark

**A/N: Alright so this chapter when I'm writing this with no real idea how its going to go… So yeah well let this chapter start**

All four of Clare's brothers jumped towards Clare ready to catch her for their father. Clare's heart raced with anger towards John, fear of her brothers, the fire of hate, and with those feelings her body was filled with a sensation of slowness just has it had happened in training earlier. She readied her body for the impact as the slow moving bodies of her brother moved closer to her. She saw a look of emptiness in all of their eyes.

Nothing of the warmth in their eyes used to have when they say her was there. She knew that her brothers were gone, under the control of John, and that meant that she was going to have to make John pay. But she didn't want to hurt her brothers. She closed her eyes and her heart beat was the only thing that filled her dark world. Everything seemed unreal in the darkness of her mind.

Bu-bump bu-bump bu-bump

Her shadows were slashing around her body cutting into the cabin and the earth sending everything flying around her. The markings of the shadows creped over her body. They weren't crazy and imperfect as the other times before. The markings were curling into small curls over her body like closed flowers. The sensation was leaving her now as she opened her eyes time to her was returning to normal and the danger was real again. With a simple movement of her hand the shadows lashed out at her brothers and threw them back before they knew what was happening. Each one flew in different direction but each one of them caught themselves in mid air. All of them had a gash on there body from the slash of the shadows. But they weren't bleeding but healing. The muscles and tissues was stitching back together healing them completely.

"Fuck…." Clare said as the shadows pulled around her.

"Clare are you alright?" Conner said as he reached her.

"Don't worry about me Conner." Clare said sounding irritated. "Their not the same…"

"So you noticed?" John said. "They have all the powers of Superman now and I mean all of them plus a little extra kick. Unlike you Kr." He was smirking now.

Conner jaw clenched with anger toward John. He knew that he was an imperfect Clone but that didn't matter because he was going to make sure that they wouldn't hurt Clare.

"Robin! Kid! Get John!" Kaldur gave his order.

"Oh Derek protect me son…"

That was all John had to say for Derek to fly in front of him ready to risk his life for this coward of a man.

"You see Clare their under my control they only listen to me and no one else. They cant fight my control" He was starting to laugh like the mad man he was.

"You asshole I'm going to kill you!" Clare's anger flared as she ran toward him.

Before Clare even had a chance to reach John, James flew down to left her off the ground and flew up. Clare struggled against him as he flew away from the others.

"Clare!" Conner screamed. "Damn you"

Conner charged at Derek, ready to beat him to a pulp. But Derek stayed unfazed and blasted Conner with his heat vision. Conner's shirt burned away into nothing as he crashed into the already damaged cabin, crashing through multiple rooms . Robin quickly threw some bombs to at least by them some time, he knew this was going to be a pain. But Samuel flew down, caught the bombs and threw right back at the team. Robin threw one of his disks and hit the bombs causing them to activate. The blast and smoke was able to cover him enough to get moving

Jace hurled a tree at the girls and Kid Flash. Meagan used her powers to stop the tree and send it back. But Jace was already in front of them. He quickly uppercut Meagan sending her up in the air. Then grabbed Artemis by her neck before she had time to even get an arrow. He threw her like a rag doll into the trees. Wally was able to catch Meagan before she crashed landed then set her down and ran to get Artemis before she crashed into to many trees. Jace just stood there in front of Meagan watching her before he kicked her in the stomach sending her flying once again.

Conner jumped out of the cabin straight to Derek. His anger was blinding him this time. This time Derek let him get close and the fight between the two started. Each one was dodging the others attacks it was almost as if they were equals in this fight. There movements were starting to blur as the fight dragged on.

"James let me go!" Clare yelled as her shadows dug into James arms.

But not even a twitch appeared in James face as the shadows ripped into his muscles. James dropped Clare at a height that could kill her with ease. But he didn't stop there. He flew down and punch Clare in the stomach sending her down faster as she started coughing up blood. Everything around Clare started to slow down again but this time it wasn't her powers but just life slowing down. She watched the blood drops as they were falling above her. She looked past the blood towards her brother floating above her, staring at her blankly. Her shadows rapped around her body and she lost sight of her brother.

There was no crash, no dust cloud, and no dead body. But only Clare in the air above the ground. Everyone was staring at her at this moment. Fights had stopped and a new look of greed spread on John's face.

"Magnificent!" He yelled.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice. Only own my characters I guess. Clare, The Heart Family, and Mike.**

**So the chapter was short and Kind of well um lame I guess that's the right word. This chapter was weird since the pov was different. Anyway tell me what you think if you want!**


	38. Protect to Help

**A/N: So with all this no idea what is going to happen so… hehe well then Lets get this story going! Sorry for the really long ass wait!**

The shadows that had helped Clare so many times had again helped save her live. Within the last moments of the fall the shadows went into self preservation mode it seemed. The shadows had stitched themselves into her back creating wings that everyone could see. The shadows had some how evolved making the wings so real looking. They were strong, raven colored, and could make the wings of an Archangel look that of a pigeon. Everyone was watching her as she looked at her new little gift from the shadows. It felt like second nature to her already as her as the muscles in her back willed the wings to flap. Conner looked up at the girl he cherished. She was becoming something new, something stronger, and to tell the truth he thought she looked like the angel of death in that moment. But in a completely hot way.

"They're evolving!" John screamed in hysteria as he started up at the girl hovering a ways from him.

CLARE'S POV

The bastard was happy that I was growing! I could see a look in his eyes. I knew that look from when I was little. He saw me as a lab experiment that could make him into a god. A god that's what he wants. But, I was going to make sure that he dies before he can become that. A god like him would end the world and can call it purification. I started to think about the battle in more depth. With my new little ability I could start to level out the playing field of this fight. Though only Meagan and I could fly didn't mean anything that great to me. It just meant that this fight was going to take a lot out of all of us. I looked over at Meagan who was hovering higher then me, holding her stomach in pain. My brothers… were hurting my teammates.. No, my new family, there was in way in hell I was going to let this keep happening. Our eyes locked and the connection formed through all of us.

I could feel the eyes of my brother's on me. They were waiting for commands…

"Don't just stand there kill them!" John yelled ordering my mindless brothers.

I looked down to see Conner struggling against Derek. We're they stronger then Conner? We're they faster then Kf?… Maybe this fight was going to be over our heads. Maybe we should call…No! We don't need help we can handle this.

"_I want you all to go after John. My brothers should move toward you all, giving me the advantage. With their backs to me Meagan and I should be able to give them a bad surprise." I told everyone._

"_What? That's like a death sentence!" Wally nearly screamed._

"_Wally now is not the time to complain just please this should work." I said mentally at him some what angry. _

"_Artemis are you alight?" Kaldur asked her._

"_I'm fine but I think Clare is right. They will go after us but maybe this could the chance we need." Artemis voice sounded determined._

"_Plus we don't always have a suicidal plan every day!" Robin said jokingly._

"_Alright then so lets get theses puppets to come and chase us!" Conner said._

Everyone that could went straight at John. Wally natural arrived first and grabbed John. The others were reaching Wally when my brothers finally started to reach them. Boulders around the clearing flew toward John, making my brothers move toward an opening that was set as a trap.

"Hold on!" I yelled as my shadows rapped around each of my team mates pulling them back as John was imprisoned by the boulders.

Robin released what he had kept in his hand as my brothers moved in closer. The explosives went off right as my shadows pulled them away into safety. The smoke hide what was happening to my brothers. The explosive also had something inside of that causes a high frequency to be released that could make my brothers be in a ton of pain and deaf. I had the shadows cover Conner's ears so he wasn't effected.

"That's not going to be enough to get them" Kaldur said preparing to fight, his tattoos glowing blue ready for anything.

"Conner I need you to make sure that John doesn't get out of there. They need his orders and right now that's not possible. They still have the order to kill us which could help us." I said as my shadows released everyone from its hold.

"Great so we're still being hunted…" Robin rolled his eyes as he landed with ease..

The smoke started to clear more, I knew that those bombs wouldn't really hurt them but right now they couldn't hear anything. I knew that was the time to attack them. I dived down toward them with blinding speed.

Pov

The brothers were able to jump into the air before Clare was able to hit her mark. They all stared down at her. Each one them couldn't control their bodies. Each of them were struggling to gain control to help their sister but they couldn't. Trap and useless. Each one saw the battle within themselves and wanted nothing more then to stop this battle and help their sister destroy John. Samuel was fighting the strongest out of the brothers it seemed. His body would be slightly slower then the others.

Clare saw the slight delay in his movements thinking this as a weakness and went after her oldest brother in full power. Samuel tried to move away from his sisters attack was unable to from the speed she had gained with her wings. The strike was bone breaking has Clare's fist hit his jaw squarely. Samuel's body flew back, his body flying back into the open sky. With that attack on their leader the other brothers put all their focus on the girl. They had their orders to bring her to their father, dead or alive and that was what they were going to do. Clare barley saw Jace as she turned before he bashed her head down straight to the ground.

"Clare!" Conner yelled as he jumped into the air and caught her.

"I'm fine just…Make sure John.." She said shaking her head trying to stop seeing stars.

Conner felt the warmth of Clare's blood on his chest. He didn't like the feeling of the warm blood on his body as it started to chill. Clare closed her eyes and strips of shadows from her wings went to the wound to heal it. She tried to struggle against Conner's hold but it didn't seem to work with the boy of steel as they landed. They could hear the battle between the others in the background but they were in their own world.

"Conner let me go. I need to slow them down. Samuel is acting weird." Clare said as she struggled against Conner.

"No you're getting your ass handed to you just because I don't have all the powers of Superman doesn't mean I'm not going to protect you." Conner said.

"Conner look I know you don't like me fighting but oh fucking well! I need to stop them from killing the others." She said bitterly at Conner.

The others were able to hold their own against the brother's a lot better but it didn't help that Conner and Clare were fighting with each other. Kaldur didn't like their odds of winning against the brothers. It was slim to none in his mind. The team was getting tired, Kid Flash was slowing down, Meagan was becoming sluggish. It was not good for them at all.

_Help….Me_

The plead for help rang through Meagan's mind as she fought James. The plead wasn't from anyone in the team. Who was it? That's when it finally hit her.

"Hello Meagan!" She said smiling.

"What is it beautiful?" KF said panting.

"Their not mindless! Their still fighting!" She yelled down at the others.

"What?" Artemis was not understanding.

"Clare's brothers! One of them is calling out to me. He needs our help!" She said already trying to reach the minds of the brothers.

"Miss Marsion. No it could be a trap! Do not engage!" Kaldur yelled at his friend.

"I'm almost there! I have to help him!" Meagan yelled.

Clare looked up and saw her oldest brother, struggling against something. Something was happening and she needed to know what.

"Conner let me go now! I mean it!" Clare looked up at Conner.

**A/N: I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I didn't mean to go so long without updating… With school starting and extra activities I just haven't had any brain power going into this story. But I promise that I will now. Anyway sorry again!**

**Disclaimer: I own DO NOT Young Justice. Only my characters, Clare, the Heart Family, and Mike.**

**A/N P.S: Review if you want. Also anyone want to beta? It would help me to get things in faster!**


	39. Mindless? (Missing)

**A/N: This is the missing chapter lol. I don't know what happened but this chapter never went in. I thought it did and caused people to get confused I'm sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Young Justice.**

_Help….Me_

The plead for help rang through Meagan's mind as she fought James. The plead wasn't from anyone in the team. Who was it? That's when it finally hit her.

"Hello Meagan!" She said smiling.

"What is it beautiful?" KF said panting.

"Their not mindless! Their still fighting!" She yelled down at the others.

"What?" Artemis was not understanding.

"Clare's brothers! One of them is calling out to me. He needs our help!" She said already trying to reach the minds of the brothers.

"Miss Martian. No it could be a trap! Do not engage!" Kaldur yelled at his friend.

"I'm almost there! I have to help him!" Meagan yelled.

Clare looked up and saw her oldest brother, struggling against something. Something was happening and she needed to know what.

"Conner let me go now! I mean it!" Clare looked up at Conner_._

"Conner now!" I screamed, at that moment I felt Conner's grip on my loosen enough that I was able to get away from him. I sprung up into the air.

Samuel was fighting and he was fighting hard. My brother… I reached out for him…

_I was sucked into his mind. I didn't expect to see what I was seeing. In his mind, all of my brothers were there. Chained together with some black goo looking substance. Each of them stared at me, or would have if their eyes weren't go and replaced with nothing but blood. They all looked beaten._

"_Samuel please please Sam, Jace, Derek, James!" I pleaded to him._

"_Clare you can't be here you need go" Jace's voice was broken and tired._

"_No let me help let.." I said thinking there had to be something I could do._

"_It's to late for us just go..' Derek said sadly_

"_No no! I'm not leaving my brothers" I had my shadows slash at the goo that kept my brothers tied. _

"_Clare you have to run…Get away please…They're coming"_

"_Whose coming?" I asked cutting through some of the goo at last._

I felt fire licking at my skin, snapping me out of the connection that me and my brothers had. I screamed as the fire ate away at my flesh. The shadows covered my skin quickly killing the fire and healing me in the process. I turned around and there they were…Three Red Tornados.. At least Red Tornado and his siblings. Thank god we have help..but..

The female looking Red Tornado blasted fire towards me again. I flapped my wings creating a blast of air, sending her and her flames back.

"Everyone watch out! Red and his family are not on our side"

That was the last thing I was able to say before a tornado wrapped around me sucking the air out of me.

**JOHN POV**

Those foolish heroes thinking that we were not prepared.

I pulled out a small controller sending the signal to our friends. I heard my 'daughter' scream in pain. Good that's what the bitch needed. With that small distraction Jace was able to get me out this god forsaken trap she had put me in.

"Lets give them something to remember us by, wont me?" I said to my mindless son as I pressed another key on my controller.

"Clare wake up… Come on wake up" Conner said as he shook me.

"C…onner stop" I said opening my eyes looking up and a wet Conner. "what happened?"

"Red and his family happened…" Robin said bitterly.

"…What about my brothers?" I looked around, everyone was soaked and burns all over their bodies.

"They left…with John and Red" Kaldur said not even looking at me.

"I'm sorry Clare I tried to help you but.." Megan said sadly.

"No no don't. You did enough. Samuel is still in there and so are the others." I couldn't help but smile.

**John**

We had made it back to the base without a problem. I had planned to bring but Clare with us but I seemed that Kr Brat wouldn't let that happen. He had held her throughout the onslaught of elements hitting them. But no matter. I will get her another time.

All of my sons had shown great improvement each one of them were in my control fully.

**Samuel**

Are father sent us back to our pods to wait for another command. I looked around my brothers. Each one of them were moving like that of a mindless machine but I knew better. We all knew better. That bastard didn't have control over us anymore. But it wouldn't hurt to act like he was controlling us, for now at least.

We were going to get our sister back and that was a promise.


	40. 50

**A/N: Alright so on with another chapter. I do not even think anyone is still reading this story but I'm going to keep writing since now school has calmed down enough. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

CLARE'S POV

It had been a week since the whole Red ordeal and the team still couldn't get over with the idea that Red Tornado had betrayed us. We all didn't really what to think about I mean we didn't know if he had been a spy for his whole 'life'. I couldn't blame the guys for feeling the way they did. It was as if we couldn't trust each other. Robin was on guard more so then ever, I could even walk into a room without something being thrown at me. Lucky for me I had learned fast and I was able to had my shadows protect me or I would side step out of the way.

Wally was being a sour puss and so was Kaldur but I couldn't blame them at all. Finding out someone you trusted isn't who you thought is hard to work through. Meagan was the most hopeful of us she kept telling us that maybe he wasn't a traitor but that lead to battles with in out team.

With every single fight I could picture out armor breaking apart. I was worried about the team and so was the league. They now had us under the care of different members. I didn't mind it but I could feel the tension coming off the rest of the team. Conner was also effected by this, he was yelling and always in the fights with the others. I just couldn't take them all yelling so I would just go to the top of the mountain to hide away from all the fighting. I felt like a small child every time I did this.

"You know your hiding place isn't the best…"

"I'm not hiding just trying to get away from this" I said as I looked over my shoulder to see Conner standing behind me.

"You sure it looks like your hiding." Conner said as his arms snaked around my waist.

"I'm sure… Why don't you go play with Sphere? I bet he's lonely" I said hoping would get the hint of me wanting be alone.

"Nah he's having fun with Robin right now so he's okay" Conner answered me right away.

Some times I wished that he would get the hints. But I guess it made him cute in a way. The fact that he was still clueless about a lot of things worked in my favor.

"You know we're getting a new babysitter today" Conner said.

"Yeah I know. I wonder who it is this time…" I sighed.

"No clue but it doesn't matter he or she will be gone soon anyway…"

"Your right Conner" I said as I looked up at Conner.

He was already staring down at me with his amazing blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile up at him. He was staring at me in a new way that made my knees weak. I didn't know where this change had came from but I didn't want to question it. Conner was knew to everything in this world. But we were equals when it came to relationships.

"Clare I have a question… This question is something I've been thinking over for a long time and I need to know your answer." Conner in a serious tone that shocked me slightly.

Okay…. Something sounds so wrong here…. He wants to know my answer and this is a question he's been thinking over for a long time….Wait..Wait

Wait a fucking moment he. He can't mean that!

Oh god Mike is going to kill him! I can't get married yet! I'm not even old enough to vote! I haven't even finished high school!

I can't just plug into something like this! What if I say no and Conner goes all crazy like that guy from the song A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenge Sevenfold! I don't want to be stabbed 50 fucking times!

"Clare… Um what is love?" Conner said as he looked me straight in the eye.

Oh…. Well I feel like an idiot… I can't believe that I thought that… Damn, maybe I shouldn't watch any more soap operas with Meagan…

A/N: Well that was a short chapter that I just need to write to get ideas running! So yeah. LoL I know that was a weird little ending but I had to do something stupid.

Leave a review if you want to!


	41. Fighting

**A/N: Alrighty! Time for a new chapter in this silly story!**

**I'm going to cry. I lost my flash drive that I had all the chapters of this story and my other things! I've looked everywhere but it is gone… T.T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice **

**John's POV**

So the battle with the young heros was quite… insightful in the least. Clare was growing quite well and that was a great step in the plan. But my son's aren't for the better of the word, perfect…

They were all like a computer, useless without the controller. But I did not want to give them free control over themselves. That would be a disaster in many ways. They would turn on me I knew it. My sons were letting emotions control them now. Before it was all fake, the smiles and the words of love. Each one of them knew it but they hide the truth to keep Clare in the dark.

But those fake smiles and love seemed to have effected them. I do believe that they have made it into a reality.

All of them were in a coma like state that would allow the new programming of the chips come into play. Now my sons would be connected to me wirelessly. Also this would allow for his sons to be connected like a telepath. I would also be able to control them with my mind. The sidekicks wouldn't have a chance when the next meeting comes.

_Pov_

_Inside the dream of all the Heart boys, they were lost in this uncertain world. The brothers were in nothing but white around them. None knew what to do but walk within this empty world their mind had created not knowing if this was their life or a dream. As they walked film like strip was going passed them. In each strip there was a girl that was with them. They and the girl were all smiling. Each one stopped and looked at others. The strips were traveling around them without end, replaying endlessly. Each one of them was naked to the other. They weren't exposed though, the whiteness was covering their most private areas._

"_Where am I?" One of the taller boys with the longer blond hair asked. "Who am I?" He asked to the other boys._

"_I don't know who you are. I thought that you would know who I was…" The boy with the shaggy brown hair said, his wicked blue eyes looked around the group._

"_I don't know a thing" The red head spoke up._

"_This is not helping us at all" The first boy that spoke responding to the ground._

"_We're.. here for a reason" The last boy said , he looked so similar to the other blond boy._

_They all looked at each other trying to figure out why they were there. The white world was lacking in clues of what they needed to know._

"_Samuel! Jace! Derek! James" A voice of a girl rang within the white world._

_Each of the boys looked around them to see where the voice was coming from. But there was nothing but the white and the film._

"_Samuel! Jace! Derek! James" The voice rang again. Some how it sounded closer then before._

_Without warning from the white world, a girl appeared in the middle of their circle. The girl was shorter then the boys. She had long raven black hair and beautiful violet eyes. Her skin was lightly sun kissed. But there was three things that struck the boys about this girl._

_The first reason was that darkness surrounded her body covering her most private of areas. The second thing that stuck the boys was the girls smile. She was smiling so lovingly at all of them. Also the third thing was that this girl was the same girl from the strips of film._

"_Here you all are! My dear brothers, I hope that you will remember me and the love we all had for each other… Never forget who you are."_

"_Who are you!" The first blond spoke up to this new girl._

"_Jace, I am all of your subconscious, I am here in the shape of your sister. To make sure that none of you forget what is important before it is to late…"The girl said smiling at them. "Never forget who you are…" She began to fade._

**Clare's Pov**

"Well Conner love is…um love is a feeling of tenderness affection toward someone." I said trying to sound like a knew what I was talking about.

"Alight but I don't understand at all still" Conner said.

"Well there are different forms of love some are tenderness others are more passionate. I guess that doesn't help at all does it?" I asked hoping this was over with.

"No…" Conner was smiling at me playfully his arms were crossed over his chest. He was enjoying this all to much. I just knew that this was just all to make me look like a fucking idiot.

"Well, love is love that's all I can say. Some of my old friends told me it was like a warm and fuzzy feeling with butterflies in your stomach… But I don't feel it like that at all. I feel like my heart and mind need the person I love. I want that person to be safe and loved…" I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

"Okay thank you." Conner kissed my blushing cheek.

"Team report for a meeting" Batman's voice rang through the cave.

I quickly went and changed into my uniform, I had a feeling that we were going on a mission. Once I was ready Conner meet up with me. I looked up at Conner and I took his hand in mine. We went to the meeting area without saying a word. I kept wondering what he really meant when he wanted to know what love was.

By the time we got to the meeting area everyone was there, including Green Arrow and Black Canary. Robin, Artemis, M'gan, and Wallly were sitting at a table. I looked over and saw Kaldur talking to Batman away from the others. I let go of Conner's hand knowing that it was business time.

"Thanks but no thanks" Wally said as he rested his chin on his crossed arms that were on the table. When Green Arrow placed a bowl of snacks on the table

"Yeah what we really want is answers about Red Tornado and his siblings" Robin exclaimed at Green Arrow.

"Exactly " Wally joined in Robin's efforts. Green Arrow grabbed the bowl. "Leave the bowl" Wally grabbed the bowl and started to eat the snacks.

Of course, if there is food Wally will EAT IT!

Conner's POV

I walked around the table away from Clare to see what Kaldur was talking about. I didn't want to ease drop but I had a strange feeling about something.

"-It was during the Tia Pei Mission with Red Arrow. Sportsmaster reveled the possibility a mole within the team." Kaldur said to Batman, "In light what has happened it would seem the traitor was Red Tornado. But whether he betrayed us willingly or was pre-programmed is still"

"You knew!" I threw myself at him, getting past Batman, and grabbed Kaldur by his shirt. I was pissed off now. "That android and his family let Clare's brother get away!" I yelled to him in his face.

"Conner! What are you doing!" I heard Clare's shocked voice and the sound of her running toward us.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" I yelled again.

"You knew?" I heard Robin say, I could hear the shock in his voice.

"And you didn't tell us!" Wally joined in.

"I sought to protect the team from-" Kaldur tried to explain himself.

"Protect us from what? Knowledge that could have saved our lives?" Artemis didn't seem pleased about this. None of us were.

"The team could have died!" I glared at Kaldur.

"_Enough_" Batman said.

We all looked at him, everyone was silent. Batman narrowed his eyes at me and I let go of Kaldur. I really wanted to bust his face in. We all moved closer to him to hear what he was going to say. I felt a small hand touch my arm. I knew Clare was trying to keep me calm but, we were so close to getting her family. Also we could have been killed and Kaldur just decided to stay quiet

"With Red Tornado missing," Batman said, "the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Caption Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift." Batman moved aside.

A larger man stepped forward. He reminded me of Superman but more american I guess. He looked young, muscular, black-haired Caucasian male with blue eyes. His costume is mostly red with gold accents like his thunder bolt, sash, and boots. He had some weird side cape thing that was white with gold trim.

"I'm really looking forward to working with you guys."

I could see the rest of the teaming look at each other out of the corner of my eye. I faced Kaldur and he faced me.

"After I dismantle Red Tornado. You and I are gunna-" I said with venom in my voice.

"Red Tornado is a member of The Justice League that makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us." Batman said to me as he glared. He turned around and gestured to some images that appeared. "I have another assignment for this team."

The image that appeared was a newspaper, New of The World. The headline was, Gorilla Trades Bananas for Bullet. Another image soon replaced by another newspaper. It was Gotham Truth Rag. It showed an older man with a broken arm in a sling and his head rapped up. The headline was, Gotham Mayor Attacked By Guerilla Gorilla!

"Gotham Mayor Attack By Guerilla Gorilla?" KF spoke and he didn't sound pleased at all.

"Was this the only thing he could find to distract us" I whispered loud enough so only Clare could hear me.

"Batman please! Tell me you not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase." Robin stepped toward Batman.

"I never joke about the mission" Batman said in that stupid voice of his. "Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents." Batman looked over at Kaldur. "Aqua Lad you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

We all headed out of the meeting area and headed out in silence.

"Hm, your team" I heard Wally say in a sarcastic voice.

CLARE'S POV

"Conner you soundly have done that. Kaldur must have had his reasons." I said to Conner as we walked to the Bio-ship.

"I should have done more Clare" Conner said, I could hear the anger in his voice.

I didn't want to push it so I stayed quiet us I got on the ship. I heard Sphere roll up and beep so I looked back to see what was happening.

"Uh-uh" Conner held up his hand to stop Sphere then he pointed away from the ship. "Go." Conner said before he got into the ship as Sphere rolled off.

I waited for Wally and Robin to get on the ship when Caption Marvel flew towards the ship and landed.

"Your coming with?" Robin asked him seeming a little shock.

"Sure! Well have a blast!" Caption Marvel said spreading out his arms, almost like a little kid. Before he went inside the ship, smiling happily.

"Translation: he blames us for Red fresco, doesn't trust us" Robin said to KF in a hushed voice that I could barley hear.

Kaldur walked up to the ship behind them in silence. The friends all looked at each other and it wasn't all that friendly. Wally had to open his fucking mouth.

"it's a big club" He said before him and Robin got in the ship.

"I'm sorry Kaldur" I said as I got in the ship.

I knew that Kaldur most feel like shit. I also knew that Wally was just dumping gasoline on the fire of his guilt.

NORTHERN INDIA,

SEPTEMBER 23 21:36 IST

We all headed of the ship without any problem. The trip had been a quiet one that I made me want to scream. But I stayed quiet.

"All clear" Robin in formed us all.

"Switch to stealth mode" Kaldur said as he turned on the stealth mode of his uniform.

M'gan quickly shifted her uniform into it's stealth mode with her powers.

"And we'll review mission parameters" Kaldur said as he faced all of us.

"Parameters? We don't need any stinking parameters!" KF said as he turned on the stealth mode of his suit.

"It's recon we know what to do" Robin said before they started to walk away."Kid, Robin" Kaldur almost sounded desperate.

"The three of us started this team because The Justice League was keeping secrets from us!" Robin said.

I never knew why the team was made. So it was because Robin, KF, and Kaldur were tired of the lies that were being feed to them. No wonder Wally and Robin seemed so hurt about Kaldur not telling them about the mole…

"Or did you forget that like how you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Wally asked as he put on his goggles.

Then they both ran off. I was starting to wonder, was there even going to be a team left after this mission? I couldn't help but shake my head at all of this.

"Come on I'll keep you safe." Conner said as he grabbed my arm. I quickly pulled my arm away and looked at him in disbelief.

"Conner you're my boyfriend not my fucking keeper." I told him bitterly. "Stop hating like some…" I couldn't think of what he was acting like.

"Some character from a seventies sitcom." M'gan said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, like that. Thanks I couldn't have said it better myself" I said looking at her and not at Conner.

"I just want to protect you Clare." Conner said.

"Like how Aqua Lad protected us?" Artemis said as she came to my other side. She jabbed Conner in the chest with her bow. "I'm not sure if your protection or your patronizing good for our health, come on"

I went with them leaving Conner behind.

A/N: Yeah new chapter down okay I know I used to write like a manic and it would be about 2 chapters each week when I'm going to try to do that again. Well at least write five new chapters before Christmas to make for not writing.


	42. Stupid Monkey

**A/N: So I started writing this chapter right after I uploaded **_**Wolf Blood in the Stars**_**. Yeah so if you like Twilight go and read it. Lol I know I'm hopeless…. Thanks to **ImSexy'NdINoIt **for leaving reviews**

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

**Kaldur's pov**

The girls left us without another word. I knew they were anger but this was our mission…

"Why didn't you stop them! Your supposed to be in charge." Superboy's was bitter towards me.

"I am-" I tried to apologize but Conner stopped me with a gesture and jumped away.

"Um… Did I miss the part when you actually said what the plan was?" Caption Marvel sounded unsure and I could not blame him.

I looked away feelings of guilt and sad were filling me. Maybe I wasn't cut out to be the leader of this team. Caption Marvel and I started to walk in search of clues.

Pov

The girls were unknowing being fallowed by something within the body of water they traveled along side. The group of Robin and Wally were also unknowing to the creatures that flew over head in the moon light. Conner was jumping through leaving destruction in his wake of the jungle unknowing of the fast beasts that were on his tail.

Kaldur's Pov

We continued to search for clues when we came about a clearing. Caption Marvel landed and began to inspect foot prints on the jungle floor.

"I guess this is where Mayor Hill's monkey business went down." He said as he stoud up and looked at me. "So at least we have confirmed his story, right?"

I wasn't truly listening to the hero. My mind was on the team as I stepped forward. I barley heard my name.

"Apologizes Caption." I spoke as I turned to face the hero. I looked down. "I am pledged by doubts." I looked at him. "Perhaps I was wrong to withhold-"

I stopped speaking as a stomping noise filled the jungle. Something was coming and it was large. We listened to try to see where the noise was coming from. Small rocks jumped freely from the force that was coming.

A large elephant crashed through the trees. The creature looked odd. Parts of its skin was ripped showing muscles but it did not move in pain. Rather it charged at us. The Caption was about to impact with the beast sending it back. The elephant used it large trunk to rip of the Caption and send him crashing into the trees.

I turned to see another elephant had come to join us. The first elephant came at me trying to crush me but was able to avoid its attack. As the elephant came at me it was able to hit me and send me to the ground by Caption Marvel and a tiger.

Conner's Pov

What the hell! A pack of grey wolves suddenly jumped out at me. I fought back at them. I would punch one off and another two would take its place. I saw out the corner of my eye. A larger white wolf sitting on a ledge watching the fight.

Robin's Pov

KF and I heard a cry from some bird. We looked to see some giant birds coming at us full speed. We ducked out of the way before the could get us and ran.

"I though vultures only eat dead meat!" I said as a threw a bomb at the oversized bird brains.

"Yeah, these are some very proactive scavengers!" Wally said as we ran and ducked.

"Proactive and super sized" I said as I looked over my shoulder to see one of them getting closer. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Cobra Venom?" Wally asked as he looked back at me.

"Yeah"

The vulture tried to snatch me but I was able to jump out of the way in time.

Artemis's Pov

Out of no where a giant ugly alligator came out of the water and tried to eat M'gan. I got ready my bow and arrow to kill the thing As M'gan kept it off. Right when I was about to shot.

"Artemis!" I heard Clare yell.

Another alligator threw me into the air. Shit the thing clamped down on my quiver and dragged me into the water. Shit Shit! Before I could unhook myself from my quiver the gator started to spin me to death. A M'gan with four arms unhooked me from my quiver ad blasted the dumb ass gator out of the water. She parted the waters so I wouldn't drown.

"Nice Job!" Clare flew above us with the two gators rapped in her weird shadows.

"Okay nearly drowning is a lot less fun then it sounds!" I said trying to regain my breath.

ROBIN'S POV

I was jumping, swinging, and flipping out of the reach of the giant bird brain that was chasing me. I was able to get through some veins and get the bird trapped! Score Robin one and losers zero!

Wally on the other hand was zipping by to get away from three of them. He was able to run into a tree then with using his momentum from jumping out of the tree spin/hit the birds out of the sky.

CONNER'S POV

More and more I fought back these wolves, the more they came back. I was actually glad I had that fight with Mike now. I knew what to do. One of the wolves clamped down into my left shoulder, digging down into the flesh and muscle. It fucking hurt! I punched off the wolf, making it slam into a tree. Another came at me I swung at it sending it to the ground with a whimper.

This was pissing me off that I couldn't help but growl at them. Most of the pack whimpered and crouched down. All but the white one that is. It must be the alpha of the pack. We stared at each other, studying was more like it. The wolf was pretty big about to my chest, its pure white fur stood out in the dark jungle as did its yellow eyes. I could see rips on the inside of the wolf's legs. The rips let me see the muscle there. The alpha started to growl at me. I knew that this wolf wasn't going to be easy and that this fight was going to be hell. I got ready, it's ears flatten as it charged at me. It's collar glowed red

Kaldur's Pov

The Caption slammed his shoulder into the chest of one of the elephants, sending it falling back. Before I could do anything the other elephant hit Caption Marvel with its giant trunk, sending the Caption soaring. There was something wrong will these elephants. Elephants don't just attack for no good reason. I noticed a large collar on the animals neck. The collar began to shock the elephant into pain. I knew what must be done.

I pulled out my weapons and controlled the water out as I jumped. The elephant tried to hit me with it's trunk but I was able to evade it's attack. I jumped up and controlled the water to rap around the collar and rip it off. The elephant looked confused almost like out of a spell. I just turned away from me and began to leave as I sheathed my weapons.

"Remove the collar" I yelled toward Caption Marvel, who was still engaged in combat with the other elephant.

"Got it!"

Caption Marvel was able to bust off the collar with ease. The now free elephants left into the jungle. Caption Marvel landed next to me as I watched them.

"Pretty sweet how you figured out the problem was the collars." He congratulated me.

"But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack." I said worried, "The rest of the team may also be at risk. Team report statue-" I tired to contact the rest of the team but all I got was static and a loud noise. "Ugh, Com is gammed and Miss. Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up."

"Actually, you let everyone split up before communications were set up." Caption Marvel said.

"They would not listen!" I gestured out trying to explain Caption Marvel.

"I guess but back at the cave Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word." He said trying to make a point.

"Because Batman… Is Batman" I said

"Hey. You don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League all he did was boss me around and its hard not to take it personally" He told me. "But I never disobeyed an order and that's probably what kept me alive."

"Batman takes command" I said mostly to myself. "He has to… For the good of the League. Thank you for helping me understand."

"Hey, Wisdom of Salomon" Caption Marvel said as he pointed up at his head.

"_Aqualad, can you hear me?" Miss. Martian's voice rand in my head_

"_Yes Miss. Martian, report."_

"_Artemis, Clare and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars" _

"Cool the Tiger" I heard Caption Marvel say behind me. "I'll be right back" He said as he flew after the tiger.

"Caption Wait!…Hey Speed of Mercury" I said bitterly to myself.

Caption Marvel's POV

Tiger! Yay! I need to get to it. I flew after the tiger deeper into the jungle. As I got closer to it, it growled in pain and faced me. I stopped in the air and started to move slowly toward it. The tiger was growling more now.

"Hey there Mister. Bet you'd like good old Cap to take that nasty collar off ya." I said gently as I held out my hand to show I meant no harm.

The tiger stared at me blankly then the collar started to shock it into pain. The tiger stepped back in pain. I wanted to help it so I moved closer to it. I had stepped into a trap. Some sort of shield thing made me immobile. I looked around franticly. That's when Guerilla Gorilla jumped out of a tree and landed next to the tiger…

Clare's POV

I was helping out Artemis water out her gear when Aqualad's voice filled our heads.

"_Miss. Martian, I need a telepathic link up with the entire team." He said._

_I had a really bad feeling about this all. I wanted to stop her from doing it but with a moment she had the link up._

"_Link established." She stated in out mind._

"_Should he really be still giving us orders and should you really be fallowing them." Artemis said bitterly._

"_Listen Please!" Kaldur sounded desperate. I felt bad that the team was being bitches to Kaldur._

"_Oh good! Aqualad's voice in my head. I so missed that" Wally remarked sarcastically._

"_Hey Kaldur! KF and I were attacked by giant vultures. Course since were moles you probably think we attacked ourselves." Robin put in not sounding happy at all._

"_If he did, he wouldn't tell you" Artemis was just digging a grave now._

"_Superboy are you online or just pouting?" I couldn't help but ask._

"_Busy call back later." He said hurriedly._

"_What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us" Wally was helping out Artemis dig this grave even more._

"_He should be chalant! Way chalant! Extremely chalant!" Robin exclaimed._

"_How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets," Artemis put in._

"_Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves…" I said wondering if he was listening to all of this._

"_Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?" Wally questioned most likely to Robin._

"_We've known each other for years!" Robin answered._

"_Trust is a two way street" Artemis said._

"_And you know they would hate it if we kept secrets from him" M'gan put in to Artemis remark._

"_Not that we'd do that, Never." Artemis quickly and quietly said._

"_**Enough**__" Kaldur said in a voice that was similar to Batman's. "Caption Marvel has been captured and __**we **__must act."_

"_Hmph, under your leadership," Wally wasn't pleased at all. "I don't think so"_

"_**This **__is not up for debate"Kaldur's voice seemed to have shocked us all."You all choose __**me **__to lead when the mission is __**over**__. If you wish to select a new leader. I will happily step down. But until then __**I**__ am in command here."_

Kaldur was acting like Batman and I didn't like it. But I guess he had to for the good of the team and mission. It didn't take us long to meet up at where Caption Marvel was being held. We were all positioned and ready to go.

"_I'll fly over" M'gan said in our minds._

"_Negatory. The field is stomped like a dome over the whole compound." Wally informed us._

"_Pylons are isolated. But one good shot should cause a momentary gap."Robin said to Artemis_

"_I see a target" Artemis answered back._

"_Then be ready to hit" Kaldur informed her. "Be ready all of you. Come with me Clare" He said as he ran toward the building._

I quickly fallowed behind him. Once he got to the dome field his tattoos glowed blue. Hedug electricity into the dome and started to rip it open enough.

"_Now!" Wally called out in our minds._

I heard the arrow zip past us and hit the target. I motioned for the others to come when the field went down. I saw Robin stop suddenly and start up at the building. Then the cry of some monkey filled the night sky. Just fucking great. It had to be monkeys…

A swarm of monkeys jumped out at us.

"Remove their collar!" Kaldur yell out after he broke a collar.

" Easy when he says it!" Robin said as he struggled against two monkeys.

Artemis shot off the collars with one hit. The monkeys fled from the fight in fear. Robin quickly retuned the favor by breaking off another two collars on some monkeys that were about to jump Artemis. The doors to the building opened to revile Guerilla Gorilla. The ape wore a red weird hat that someone French might wear (no idea what its called.) and a large Gatling Gun. Shit….

Miss. Martian tried to slip past him in her stealth mode but failed. The ape slammed her into the ground knocking her unconscious.

"Get your paws off her you darn dirty ape" Wally said as he tried to knock down the large ape with the momentum he wad as he slammed into him. But it failed and Wally was sent backwards.

"Stupid Monkey!" I screamed as my shadows rapped around the ape and used him as a hammer to break into the building, letting us all in.

There was essentially a disembodied brain in a mechanical dome. It's robot body looked a lot like a black RD-D2...

"It's The Brain!" Wally exclaimed.

"Uh, I can see it's a brain" Artemis said dryly at Wally's detective work.

"Not a brain, The Brain" Wally pointed at the brain.

"In the flesh. So to speak" The Brain 'said' in a thick French accent. "Mallah" Brain 'looked' at the now recovered ape.

Mallah looked down at its hand that held a controller. All of a sudden these things came up and in a second we were all on the ground unable to move.

"_Miss. Martian, Superboy Now!_" Kaldur ordered

M'gan's eyes glowed as she used her powers to bring the control to her and deactivate the thing that was holding us down. Right on cue there was a break in the wall. Pieces flew everywhere, there in the opening was Conner and a large growling white wolf.

The large wolf wasted no time and attacked Mallah knocking the ape down. We started to attack Mallah but that damn gun was fucking pain. Even Conner was having a problem with shot at the pack on Mallah carried. The thing exploded creating a an opening for Robin and Artemis to throw more bombs at him destroying the damn thing once and for all.

We had them circled and that was great!. Kaldur freed Caption Marvel from some kind of operating table… What the fuck was that Brain get a mate? Another guy brain.. Wow Brain is gay? Okay that could be a big stretch…(lol)

"Thanks! Now one good turn deserves another" Caption said as he broke off the collar on the tiger.

Mallah tried to scare us back with some yell/rawr. But it had no effect on any of us. This damn monkey was going down!

"Try it, I hate monkeys" Conner said as he popped his knuckles. The wolf was growling at Mallah.

"No Mallah, this will not be our waterloo" Brain said as strange parts started forming out of his 'body'.

"Get down!" Wally yelled.

Without another thought I sent my shadows to rap around everyone, protecting from what was going to come. The lights went out then flickered back on only moments later. Nothing happened and I let my shadows vanish away. But my shadows were the only thing that had vanished. The Brian and Mallah had vanished also.

"Wait , that big weapon this was a light… switch?" Wally couldn't believe it.

We all went back to the ship, after figuring out that there was no way to track The Brain. Kaldur was removing the reast of the collars off animals that the tiger had brought over to us. I noticed Artemis and Wally talking to each other and couldn't help but listen in.

"What are you grinning about?" I heard Artemis ask Wally.

"One word" He said as he paced Mallah's hat on his head "Souvenir!"

"Two words. Guerilla lice" Artemis said smugly as she walked away from him.

"Ugh! Ah Man!" Wally ripped off the hat and let it fall.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was smart but he was really clueless some times. I looked over at Kaldur and the others. Kaldur was removing a collar off a monkey. When the collar was removed like the others the monkey ran away.

"Is that the last of the collars?" Caption asked his tiger friend. The tiger responded with a rawr. "And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" Caption asked as he petted the purring big cat. "Good, I'll be back for a visit promise." Caption marvel told the tiger as it ran off. "I think I'll call him, Mr. Tawny".

Conner was crouched down to be leveled with the white wolf as we petted him. The large wolf was acting like a puppy as we petted him.

"The rest of the pack is gone. What are you still doing here?" Conner asked the happy wolf.

"Conner, I think he wants to stay with us… With you." I said smiling at him. Both Conner and the wolf looked up at me happily.

"Can I keep him?" Conner asked me, he looked like a little that just wanted his first puppy. I couldn't say no to that face plus the wolf wasn't helping me at all. Giving me those big puppy dog eyes. I didn't notice Wally by us till he spoke.

"Ha! First the Sphere, now this Beast! Dude you sure make a habit of picking up strays." Wally said trying not to laugh.

"Maybe because, he's suck a stray himself" M'gan said.

For some reason thinking of Conner like a stray mad be sad. Conner wasn't a stay… He… Had a home now with all of us. With me. But she was right in a way. Conner never really had a home before the team so… I hugged Conner tight.

"You are, aren't you?" I whispered into his ear.

"Clare, I'm sorry I was…" Conner hugged me back just as tight as I was hugging him.

"Only trying to protect me I know, but one a mission Conner I'm your teammate not your girlfriend" I said gently.

"Yeah…" He sighed.

"Well," Wally got back our attention and we broke apart. "He's going to need a name. How about Krypton?" Wally suggested.

"Pass" Conner said with the wolf growling to back him up.

"Beside isn't that taken?" I asked.

Before Wally could answer we heard Robin speak up.

"Look I need to know. Why did you keep the mole Intel a secret." Robin asked Kaldur on the entrance of the ship. We all gathered around to hear the answer.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." Kaldur told us.

"What! You can't trust him!" Artemis was nearly yelling at him.

"I do not. It seemed possible even likely that he was trying to divide the team with false information." Kaldur said calmly.

"And given how the mission went. He nearly succeeded" Robin began to understand. "But you had to consider it might be true."

"Yes. As leader I did, in which case I did not wish to alert the traitor." Kaldur seemed calm about this.

"I'd hate to say it but it makes scene" Robin said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm still prepared to step down" Kaldur said.

"All in favor in keeping Aqualad as leader" Wally said as he raised his hand. None of us had to rethink that. We all raised out hands. Caption Marvel went up to Kaldur.

"I guess its unanimous" They shook hands "See you tomorrow" Caption said as he walked away from the ship.

"Your not coming with us Cap?" I asked him.

"Nah, got to fly" and he was gone.

We all just shrugged and started to get in the ship. Conner slipped his hand into mine. I rolled my eyes at him. The mission was over…

"So, what'cha gonna name him?" I asked Conner.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" He asked and I laughed a little.

"Generic, but expectable " Wally answered for me as we took our seats.

"Welcome to the team Wolf" I said as I patted Wolf's head.

"I wonder if Sphere is going to get jealous." Robin said aloud.

"Maybe who knows" Conner shrugged.

Mike was waiting for us when we got back. Just standing there with Sphere right by him. I thought he wouldn't be around since he had been gone somewhere lately. I guess he wanted to talk about something. Great please no fighting….

"Just great… I just hope nothing bad is going to happen." I said.

"Why?" Conner seemed confused.

"Mike is here." I said half heartily.

"Oh…"

We got off the ship last so we would at least get some extra time before we would have to deal with him. Conner smiled down at me and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I knew he was planning something now.

"Well you're my girlfriend right now and not my teammate." He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh… You little smartass." I said trying not to laugh.

"Yes yes I know" He said as his lips brushed mine.

"Come on it's time to got big boy." I said as I stepped back from him.

Conner just pouted at me like a little kid. I was wondering where he was learning all these cute faces…I guess I would find out later. We got out of the ship quietly. Sphere rolled up to us and was beeping like crazy. I rubbed the top of him.

"Ahhh he missed us." I looked up at Conner.

"Yeah" Conner chuckled.

Sphere stopped beeping and rolled towards Wolf. This is what I was worried about… They aren't gong to like each other are they?… For a long moment the two 'pets' had a stare down. Then they began to chase after each other like old friends. Everyone was laughing at them.

"Clare, Conner, M'gan?" Mike tried to get our attention.

"Yeah?" I looked at my dad

"Your starting school" He said with a smile on his face.

A/N: Alright chapter done! I shouldn't try to fallow the episodes word by work it takes so long! Review if you want to!


	43. Black Shadow

A/N: Alright then! This chapter is to get my mind off of some stupid shit I went through these past week.*Sigh*

Disclaimer: I wish I did own it but I do not own Young Justice.

Clare's Pov

School? What wait! I thought I wouldn't have to go anymore but I was wrong. Damn

"So you'll be going to school tomorrow." Mike said smiling.

"Did you forget that I some of those kids might know me? I mean I've been coming here since I was little to stay with my grand- Wait are they even my…" I couldn't believe that I didn't even remember them or if they were really my blood

"Clare.. I'm sorry but no you have not blood with them. Sorry" He said as he patted me on the shoulder. "But they love you and don't know…"

"Wait were going to school? Like real school?" M'gan said, she was jumping around the room like crazy, cutting into what Mike was going to say.

"Yes I have you all registered. So no need to worry." He said smiling at her.

"But remember Conner has a little fan club…" I said bitterly, thinking of all the stupid screaming girls.

"No need to worry about that, he'll be fine" Black Canary said smiling at me.

"Oh fine…" I said shrugging as I got of my dad's arm.

"Mike will explain everything to them while you and me go set some things up for you, alright." Black Canary gestured for me to fallow her.

"Okay" I said.

I left the others to fallow Black Canary. We were quiet and my mind started to wonder in the weirdest things. Mostly about the day Conner and me almost…um made a home run… I was starting to just imagine Conner over me thrusting like crazy. A thin layer of sweat over his tan roman like body…The picture in my mind made me shiver like crazy. God I hate being a teen that only has sex on the brain. Damn.

"Clare, are you listening to me?" Black Canary snapped her fingers in front of me. She had a knowing smile on her lips.

"Oh um sorry." I started to feel the blush rush to my cheek.

"It's fine but I need you to stand still for a moment" she said to me smiling.

"Alright…"

I held still for whatever she was planning. The teleport machine thing computer started to scan me. Wally had told me about the machine but I wasn't listening at that time.

"Black Shadow, B13" The computer said allowed once it finished scanning me.

"Black Shadow?" I looked over at Black Canary.

"We picked it out for you. We thought it was a good name for you." She said smiling at me.

"Thank you. I think it fits me" I smiled back at her.

"Alright go on have some fun before real school starts."

"Thanks!" I ran off to find Conner.

I really wanted to tell him about my new name. He would get a kick out of it I know he would. I was running every where trying to find him. I checked his room, my room, the showers, the training room, the kitchen/living room, but nothing. You would think it would be easy to find a guy, a really hot guy. But I guess not. I smiled when I noticed that M'gan was cooking.

"Hey um M"gan, have you seen Conner… I can't find him at all." I said to her as I sat at the bar.

"Oh, he's outside with Wolf I think on the beach." She said as floating food was traveling around the kitchen.

By the look of the food flying around it seemed M'gan was making pasta. Yum! Before I was really scared of eating her cooking but M'gan was really getting the hang of making human food now. So now I was actually looking forward to some food.

I quickly thanked her and rushed outside to the beach. I was in such a hurry that I nearly crashed into Robin in the hallway. Luckily was able to side step fast enough and not hit him. I yelled sorry over my shoulder and kept running it I got outside. I could hear him laughing at me.

The sun was setting making the water dance with color. The setting sun was one of the reasons that I loved this area. The water always made it beautiful. I slipped out of my boots and left them by the door. I hoped that I could sneak on Conner. I quietly walked on the beach.

I could see Conner playing with both Wolf and Sphere. I couldn't stop from smiling at the sight of them all playing together. Seeing Conner like this was making me remember the first time we went to the beach together. All the fun that we had together, before all the crazy things started to happen. But now that time at the beach just seemed like the crazy time to me.

Wolf was the first to notice me out of all of them. He yelped in happiness and ran to me, like a giant puppy.

"Hi Wolf." I said as I patted his big head as he nuzzled up to me.

"Your free from Black Canary I see." Conner was smiling at me. The setting sun behind him made the kryptonian look like an angel.

"Yeah" I said snapping out of my daze.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just fine.' I smiled at my alien angel.

"Well are we going to play or what?" He said with a playful look in his eyes.

"Alright, But I am so going to kick your tight ass." I said.

"In your dreams" He laughed.

With that the game started between us, a little beach soccer. The goal was to kick the ball into the water. Conner was quick but so was I. At one point Conner nearly got the ball into the water but I stopped throwing myself into the water and hitting the ball back. Sphere and Wolf joined in the game.

By the end of the game Conner had won and we were both soaked.

"I told you I would win." He said with a grin on his handsome face.

"Yeah Yeah Super Boy." I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well…You…um"

"Black Shadow" I said with pride.

"Black Shadow?' Conner looked like he was going to laugh at me.

"Hey it's better then Super **Boy**. You boy." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm not a boy" He said darkly, I knew that I was getting him mad but it was just so fun.

"Yes you are!" I laughed.

Conner grabbed me and pulled me to his wet, hard body. He was grinning like the devil. I knew that I just did something I shouldn't have. He began to kiss my neck softly.

"I'm no boy, Clare. Do you want to prove that I'm not a boy?" He said as his warm breath tickled my neck.

A/N: Here's the late chapter. Man I'm getting bad….


	44. Bumble Bee

**A/N: Well, yay I'm so happy! Okay to mention a big big thanks to **sweetipie456 **for giving me a great name for Clare**.

**Alright I rewrote this chapter so many times it wasn't funny. It's some what hard for a virgin to write shit like this. Lol did I just say that? Well I have done must of this stuff already…Damn it to stop that ….**

**Also I need to thank all of you who have liked this story so much!**

**For the delay I am sorry, my notebook charger broke so yeah. I had to write this chapter on my kindle fire then email it so I could work on it more. So yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Young Justice.**

**POV**

With that kiss Clare's legs felt like jello. She knew that calling Conner a boy was a very bad idea...Very bad indeed. His hand found my ass pretty bad as he held me closer to him. Oh hell no if I was going to be the only one bent groped here. With Conner distracted I was able snake my hand down a cup his already Harding member. I was able to escape Conner's lips, I could help but smile.

Then the whole mood was ruined... By Wally...

CLARE'S POV

"Hey! What are you guys doing? " Wally yelled at us from the Mt."You got to be fucking kidding me..." Conner said as he pulled away from me." Nothing Wally!" I yelled back at him, giving Conner one kiss on his neck. "You better take care of you little problem." I said as I walked toward Wally.

Robin was right by Wally once I got to them. They were both in their street clothes with huge grins plastered on their faces. Oh just great something was going to happen... I grabbed my boots and slipped them back on.

"What do you two need?" I asked as Conner joined us."We wanted to congratulate you for your new name." Robin said."Thanks""We weren't interrupting anything were we?" Wally wiggled eyebrows."No-" I tried to say"Yes you did..." Conner glared down on them."Told you man you owe me ten bucks!" Wally laughed."You two are horrible. " That's all I could really say as I walked passed them into the cave.

Conner fallowed me, we could hear them arguing about the bet but I could care less. They were just trying to have fun so it was okay for now.

"Are you nervous about school tomorrow?""No you?" Conner slipped his hand into mine."No I'm not. Its just school." I smiled up at him."Yeah your right.""Conner! Clare! There you are. Dinner is ready." M'gan landed right infront of us."Sweet, I'm starving." Conner said as his stomach growled."Well good, I'm so nervous about tomorrow!" M'gan floated up and down as we headed to dinner."Don't be high school is nothing to be nervous." I said."But what if we don't fit in?" M'gan asked, she sounded worried."That's doesn't matter all that matters that we have fun and blend in." I assured her."Speaking of blending in how are you going to..." Conner's question died in his mouth."You'll see tomorrow." M'gan gave us a wink and flew off ahead of us."She's happy." Conner stopped in mid stride."Conner what's wrong?"

"I just remembered… Is this school going to be anything like your school?" He asked me, he looked worried.

"Your worried about that?" I started to laugh at him.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" He threw me over his shoulder. "Now let's see who's laughing."

We ate dinner and then sat down to watch a movie. M'gan was making pop corn and I was using Conner's lap as a pillow as we watched the movie. I could tell Conner did not like it. Oh well I guess he cant watch the originals of Planet of The Apes.

CONNER'S POV

Damn monkeys they were pissing me. I didn't like the whole monkey idea but I did understand them… But one thing that made me laugh was when the monkeys freaked out so would Wolf, he would growl at the screen.

"Hey Conner, Clare fell asleep on you' M'gan said as she floated down into her seat.

"Really?"

I looked down and saw Clare fast asleep. Just a minute ago she was laughing at Wolf and now she's out like a light. Go figure.

"Conner?"

"Yeah, M'gan?"

"You can take her to bed I don't mind finishing up the movie on my own."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

With that I picked up Clare and took her to my room. Wolf stayed behind to keep M'gan company. Clare didn't wake up as I carried her to her room. I didn't want to wake her up as I tucked her in. But she woke up and smiled at me. I smiled back at her. She only said one word, Stay.

I couldn't say no so I stayed with her for the night. When morning came it came to fast. I mean really, I felt like I didn't sleep at all. I let Clare sleep a little long and left to get ready for school…

Clare's Pov

I woke up after Conner walked through the door. I felt like crap from sleeping in my gear. But that didn't stop me from getting ready in a major hurry.

Shower Check!

Dressed Check!

Money Check!

I was ready for school. Conner was waited outside of my room with Sphere and Wolf. M'gan flew past us and informed us that breakfast was ready for us. Once we got to the kitchen Conner put me down. M'gan was flying like a bee everywhere. We quickly finished eating and went to the dock area. M'gan was already looking really human with her Caucasian self. She was also running her mouth faster then I had ever seen her move it.

"M'gan calm down I think your going to get a heart attack." Mike said when he noticed us. "Here's your lunches" He said as he handed us each a lunch.

"I believe you all need to change" Kaldur said out of the blue.

I looked over at Conner and M'gan, then both were in what they usually wore, their super gear… I laughed a little when Conner looked down at his shirt.

"No problem! It took me hours to pick this outfit." M'gan spun around as her outfit changed to her pink outfit. "Meet Megan Morse" She curtsied. "What's your guys new names?" She turned to look at us.

"I'm sticking with Conner Kent." Conner said with a chuckle. He looked at me.

"Well Conner Kent," M'gan poked his chest, "Time to change your shirt, you don't want to reveal your identity do you?"

Conner slipped off his shirt and left it inside out. The log was no longer there, so it worked for me.

"Does this work?" He held it out to us.

"It works for me…" M'gan said in dazed voice, she was blushing.

Conner slipped on his shirt and I couldn't help but give M'gan a look. She lipped sorry and I just smiled. Come on I couldn't be mad if she was checking out my man. She was like a sister to me.

"Well I'm guessing that I can't use my real name…" I said.

"Why not Clarissa?" M'gan asked me. "I mean it's easier if it's something close to your name so we don't mess up, right?"

"No!" Mike yelled at us. "I mean… sorry you can use that name Clare if you want"

I looked at him and studied him for a bit. Mike was sad for some reason…. Then it hit me, Clarissa was my mother's middle name… Damn

"I'll use it" I smiled at M'gan.

"Alright 'Clarissa' what about a last name?" Conner poked my side.

"I don't know" I shrugged at him."Eriksons" Mike said with a smile. "It was your mother's maiden name."

"Okay then, I'm Clarissa Eriksons" I said with a smile on my face.

As we left for school I could hear Mike something about is growing up. The school wasn't that far so we all walked. Sphere and Wolf wanted to come but Conner told them to stay. They both looked sad. M'gan was rambling on about school and how she always wanted to go to an Earth school.

Happy Harbor High School, was a pretty normal school. Kids were hanging out in front of the school just talking, when we got there. Some kid was skateboard right at us. Conner grabbed him like nothing by the back of his jacket. I noticed that the kid a hero logo on his shirt.

"Explain this" Conner said as poked the kids chest with his free hand.

"uh uh Why" The kid mumbled.

"Conner put him down" I said, hoping that this wasn't going to get messy.

"What's your problem put my man Marvin down." a BIG African american guy said. He had a Superman logo shirt on and had a cheerleader as his girl.

"I.. Uh I don't think he likes my shirt." Marvin said.

Me and Conner looked around and saw that most of the kids were wearing super logos. Oh, I forgot about that…People do this.

"Your shirt's fine" Conner growled as he put him down.

"Someone's fine" The big guys cheerleader said.

"Come on Conner babe let's get going…" I said as I grabbed his hand.

I know should get all territorial, but I wanted to make sure that, the cheerleader knew he was mine and mine alone. The chicks boyfriend didn't seem to like what Conner did nor what his girl said as he stocked toward us. Thank god M'gan stepped up to cover for us.

"Hi… We're new I'm Megan Morse" she gestured to herself then to Conner and me, " This is Conner Kent"

"Double alliteration, I like it. " Marvin said

"And the other girl is Clarissa Eriksons" She finished off.

Conner slipped his hand out of mine and walked toward the big guy. You could feel the electricity between them. I knew didn't have to worry about Conner but I was worried for the guy. Conner could flatten him. Luckily a teacher stop the two boys from doing anything and instructed us all to go to homeroom. The guy shoved past Conner. I grabbed Conner's hand before he could hurt the guy. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Hi I'm Wendy" Another cheerleader with short black hair said as she approached us, Marvin was with her. "I was new last year so I know hard it is to fit in. But you" Looking at M'gan. "Look like instant Bubble Bee material to me. Cheerleaders, the Bubble Bees try out are after school."

"Thanks!" M'gan was close to jumping up down with joy. "I'll be there" M'gan started to walk off with Wendy. We started to fallow when Marvin stopped Conner.

"Dude, facing down Mal Duncan. Fierce. Not to bright but fierce."

The bell rang so we hurried along. To class, M'gan told us we all had the same classes and that she remembered our schedules and the map of the school so we should fallow her. Our first class was history. But the time we got there, late I might add the class was watching the new on the Rhelasias. We took some empty seats. Conner and I took a table while M'gan sat with Wendy.

"Who can tell me more about Rhelasia? Marvin" The teacher picked on him sice he was already starting to fall asleep.

"Well Mr. Carr. It's better then Fake Asia" Marvin said, the class started to chuckle.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Carr was smiling.

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855. And ruled by the Boquoon Dynasty. Until it was divided by The Great Powers into North and South Rhelasia after World War II." Conner said as if he was reading it from a textbook.

"Very good." Mr. Carr was surprised at Conner's knowledge.

"But why are they fighting? Their all humans I mean Rhelasias right?" Conner looked confused.

"Right on both counts actually." Mr. Carr said

"_It's no different on Mars. The White Martian minority are treated as second class citizens by the Green majority. Of course I'm Green but it still doesn't it right" M'gan said in our heads._

The rest of the class was pretty boring till the teacher left. M'gan sat on our table and the rest of the class flocked to us pounding us with questions. Thanks again from M'gan we were safe.

"Hi everyone! I'm Megan Morse." She said with a huge smile on her face. "This is my cousin Clarissa Eriksons and her boyfriend Conner Kent." I could tell she was loving this.

"Where are you guys from?" A girl asked us.

"Well we're from Gotham." She answered the girl.

"So why did you guys come here?" A boy asked, eyeing M'gan.

"Well we came to live with my uncle" She said simply.

"Oh cool"

Soon the teacher came back and the kids left us alone. The rest of the day was like this. M'gan of course was keeping the story straight and we let her create it. She was having fun with it so we didn't want to ruin it for her. By the time school was over Conner and I were ready to leave. But we had to wait for M'gan because she was going to try out.

Conner and I sat on the bleachers as we waited for M'gan to try out.

"So how do you like this school?" I asked Conner as he played with my hand.

"It's better then your old school that's for sure." He said with a smile on his face.

"Good I like it better too.' I kissed his check then looked around to see if there was any teachers.

"Why are you looking around?" He looked at me questionably.

"Well we aren't supposed to do PDA."

"What's that?'

"Public Display of Affection"

Conner placed his hands down on the wooden bleachers. I smiled at him. We put our attention back M'gan. Wendy was talking to her when the other girl dumped a big thing of water on M'gan.

Conner growled as he gripped the bleachers and stood up. He ripped out chunks of the wood.

"_Conner no!" Both mine and M'gan's voice rang._

Luckily Conner stumbled and fell down to were M'gan was in a heavy thud. I jumped down to him and just flicked him on the forehead. He was mumbling/ growling again. It seemed that M'gan had made the team.

"Girl, is that your boyfriend? He's fine but he's kind of a freak." The big guys girlfriend said to M'gan.

"Oh no! He's not my boyfriend!" M'gan said smiling at them.

"I'm his girlfriend" I said as I walked over to M'gan and handed her Conner's jacked so she could dry off.

"Oh, well he's kind of a freak." She said again.

"I know but he's my freak." I said with a smile.

The cheerleaders left us. M'gan was still dripping wet. So he carried all out book.

"Your carrying my books too?" M'gan asked.

"Well yeah do you want them to get wet?" Conner teased her as we walked back home.

By the time we got home, Wally and Robin were already there to great us. Wally noticed M'gan's still damp shirt and started to flirt her up like always.

"I'm a Bumble Bee!" M'gan sounded proud.

"A what honey?" Wally was smiling at his own pun.

"A cheerleader!" M'gan flew off to go tell her uncle leaving us all behind.

"Sweet!" Wally had a smug grin on his face.


	45. Creepy Laugh

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back! **

**Finally right?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Young Justice.**

**CLARE'S POV**

School was going by pretty smoothly for us three. I thought high school was going to be hell ever since Conner was to nearly start a fight on the first day of school. Conner was learning not to get anger when people were wearing hero logo shirts. So that was a huge plus for us. Megan was having the time of her like being a Bubble Bee. It was so nice to act normal. Even if it was for a little bit.

"Come on Robin" I cheered wildly as Robin and Kaldur spared. They each were gaining points like crazy.

"Hey" Conner called out to us as Megan, Wolf, and him walked into the area.

"Yo" I simply called back.

The two boys stopped sparing as Wally and Artemis walked also. Today was the trade off for a new babysitter for us. Oh freaking joy!

"So I'm guessing Zatana is our babysitter for the week?" Wally asked, "So why is he here eating my treats?!"Wally pointed at Caption Marvel, who was in fact eating Wally's treats.

"Wally, lighten ups man" Robin couldn't hold back from snickering at his friend.

The computer's 'womanized' voice came up.

"Recognized, Batman 02"

As soon as Batman was out of the Zaitatube, he began instructing the computer to bring up the news.

"The attack was short lived" The reporter stated as the camera showed a giant plant creature engulfing the city. "But Metropollis was only granted a short reprieve and despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League" The camera was still on the plant. It was beginning to destroy buildings. Heros were saving lives and also tried to defeat the creature. "There seems to be end in sight" The news kept showing the fight the League was fighting. Finally Robin spoke up.

"Should we get out there?"

"No the League will soon have this situation under control" Batman faced us as he began to speak. "That's not why I'm here. According to your Intel Sportsmaster," A image of the villain appear overhead. "supplied the Blockbuster formula to Cobra."

"Who combined with Bane's Venom to create Cobra Venom" Wally started.

"Which The Brain used to create his animal army" Robin put in as he looked over at Wolf.

Conner and I just patted Wolf on the head reassuring him that he was part of the team now.

"And upgrade Wolf here" I said with a small smile on my face.

"Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones used in Belreve Penitentiary." Megan brought up another good point.

Things weren't right there were way to many similarities in this. It's like the Villains of earth had a meeting and shared ideas.

"Batman, is it possible that Plant thingy is on Cobra Venom too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern," Batman said as he us some images of the cells of the plant. "do a spot analysis. Divine Cellulose does contain a trace amount of Cobra Venom variants."

"No way..." I didn't like was all this was pointing too.

"Unrelated criminals are cooperating with another worldwide" Kaldur said, he didn't seemed about this at all.

"Exactly. It's now clear our enemies have formed some sort of Society of Super Villians. The attack on Metropollis is the beginning"

"You got that right" Robin said as he found news from around the world and made it visable to the rest of us. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei-"

All of a sudden the images we were seeing went all static, like some old tv would do.

"Dude" Wally just had to blame someone, and it had to be Robin.

"It's not me" Robin was trying to find the problem. "Someone's cutting in the Satilight signal. All satilight signals!"

Coming right on cue, Joker appeared before us on the screen and taped on the camera he was using to get more attention. I swallowed as I remembered my last run in with the crazy clown.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important message" The camera was turned to show a group of villains. " From the Injustice League." He started to laugh that creepy laugh that still sent shivers down my spin. An older villain began to speak.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them. A ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is not time limit but the longer your government wait.."

The camera spun around to it showed Joker again.

"The more we get to have our jollies!" He was laughing again as the connection cut back to static.

You had to be kidding me. The villains finally joined together and they had only asked for 10 billion dollars? Something about all of this was rubbing me the wrong way.

"Roger that Aquaman. The UN will prepare the ransom as a Fallback" Batman said into his communicator. "But it wont come to that.

I looked over to Robin, who was fast at work rewinding the video we had just seen till it showed all the villains again.

"Count Vertigo, The Joker, Ivy, Ultra- Huncuite,Atomic Skull, Black Atom. Seven heavy hitters. Probably behind neary everything and everyone we've faced." Robin said.

"There's your secert society" Wally sounded shocked.

"Not so much of a secret anymore" I said bitterly as I patted Wolf on the head.

"Perhaps after India. They realized that we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer" Kalder explained.

"Yeah well that was their mistake" Wally said all cockily. "Right now I say we go kick some plant creature butt."

"The Justice League will handle the Plants. I have a different job for this team." Batman stated.

"Oh man.." Wally whined like a little kid but was quickly silenced by a punch from Artemis.

"With the plants attack so many locations simultaneously. There must be a central control system. Your mission is to find it and destroy it"

"Your realizing what your really asking them to do.." Zantana walked up to Batman, his voice was full of uncertainty.

"They're ready"

"Ready? Ready for what?" Wally was silenced by Artemis yet again. "Will you cut that-"

"Hello Wally, if the big guns are fighting plants. Who do you think we'll be fighting?" Artemis said coldly.

"I don't know I guess well-" Wally was cut off as Artemis pointed up to the image of the Injustice League. Wally finally looked up and he hit the nail on the head.

"Oh..."

"Fast acting mind my ass" I whispered, I looked over to see Zantana and Batman talking about how to find the Injustice League.

From what they were talking about, magic seemed to be the key to finding the bad guys. Robin pulled up a halo- globe of the Earth as Zantana requested. He began the spell on the map, his hands out stretched before him. The map spun until it stopped and a red dot appeared.

"There! That is where you will find the Injustice Leagues central control system."

"Coordinates locked in" Robin said "The Louisan Bayou"

"We are on our way" Kaldur said.

We all ran out to prepare for the mission. I headed straight to my room. By the time I was at my room my shoes were already off. I quickly punched in the code and my door slid open. I quickly got out of my clothing not caring of the mess I was making. I used my shadows to get my gear on. The straps buckled into place when Conner walked into my room. The shadows were helping with the boots when Conner finally spoke.

"This why I always have my gear on in the first place" He said smugly as he lend against the wall of my room.

"Yeah yeah, Mister 'My shirt get's destroyed on every single mission'" I just rolled my eyes at him now.

"You know you like it" He said as he tossed me my other boot. One of my shadows catch it in mid-air.

"So you think" I said smoothly as I took the boot from the shadow.

"You sure you'll be able to handle this mission?" Conner worried filled eyes watching me.

"Conner... Don't tell me that your going all 'Protective' again" I said as I finished up getting ready and stood up.

"Don't worry I'm not going to act like that again anytime soon" He chuckled, it seemed force somehow. "But seriously... That Clown is going to be there."

I looked up at Conner. His blue eyes were still filled with worry as he stared at me. I knew now why he was so worried. The last time we went up against Joker, I had killed and discovered my true power. He was one of the main reasons why had my shadows.

But I guess in so sick way. I had to be grateful to the nut job. Without that encounter I wouldn't be able to fight. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to kick his ass.

"I'll be fine. I just owe Joker a good beat down" I said with a smile on my face as I let my hand slip into Conners hand.

"Ya, you do" Conner just chuckled and for real this time.

"Come on, we're wasting time. Looks like Wolf is ready to go too." I said as I patted Wolf's head.

We headed out to meet up the time. This wasn't like normal missions the air of this mission was tense. Batman believed we were ready to do something that was way in the Leagues', well league. Was this what if felt like before you go into a true battle field. Each one have faced bad guys before but this mission did seem more like a death mission to me. We all knew that these Villains would kill us in a heart beat but that didn't matter. This was our mission.

**a/n: Holy cow I havent writen in a long ass time!**


	46. Happy Clown, Sad Clown, DEAD CLOWN

**A/N: Alright so I'm starting to get back into writing. Thanks to all who have read this story.**

**Oh and I made a small mistake. I think in the last chapter. Black Atom is really Black Adam. That was a mistake on my part I'm sorry. Hehe**

**It's a pretty descent size chapter so I hope you all enjoy. had to fix somethings...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice.**

Clare's Pov

Once in the bio-ship, the mission was starting to get to us. Really that was just an understatement. Hell, even the veteran, Robin seemed worried about this mission. Conner and Wolf were both trying to keep me as calm as they could, but I knew that even they we're worried. Even Conner worrying way more than me.

The flight there didn't take us that long to get to the Bayou Batholomew. Everyone was starting to get into a certian mindset,we all knew that any thing and everything could happen and we had to be ready.

"What's in the duffel?" Wally asked through his mouth full of banana. Of course leave to Wally to ask the questions we were all wondering, but no one wanted to ask. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Plan B" Kaldur stated calmly has he looked down at the bag next to him.

"Uh.." Megan touched her forehead. She looked greener if that was possible for her.

"You alright?" Conner asked.

"I'm dizzy" Megan even sounded like she was dizzy.

"Martins get air sick?" Robin asked her, he sounded as surprised as I was.

"Meagan, are you sure your okay?" I asked her.

"She does look a bit greener than usual" Wally said as he studied her over a bit.

"Not me, her." Megan told us.

"I feel fine." Artemis informed us all.

"And I'm okay too Megan." I looked over at her trying to figure what in the hell she was talking about.

"Not you two, the bio-ship. She's trying to shield us but-"

Meagan couldn't even finish that thought before the bio-ship lunged forward and began to spin out control into the bayou. I rapped my shadows around Wolf in reflex. As soon as the ship finally stopped everyone started to move and mutter and curse in pain.

"Shit, what in the hell was that?" I groaned.

Something was pulling down the ship when Black Adam prided open a hole into the bio-ship

"He's hurting her!" Meagan said in pain.

Conner jumped out of the hole, smashing Black Atom in the face sending him flying.

"No way I'm drowning" Artemis pulled out some breathing tubes and placed one in her mouth and offered the other to a dumbstruck Kid Flash.

"Wow...uh Thanks"

"Meagan, we need a way out of here and fast." I tried to get her attention away from the pain that she and the bio-ship must be feeling.

"Open a hatch" Conner said as he looked around the now flooding bio-ship.

"Hello Megan!" She said as she faced-palmed herself.

Meagan quickly created herself some gills and dove in to the water to create a hatch.

"_Out! Everyone out!" Kaldur ordered in our minds._

He didn't need to tell us twice. We all quickly swam out of the ship. All of us quickly trying get to a safer area onto the shore. Once we all got on shore, we saw the bio-ship being dragged down into the water.

"She's in shock. She'll need time to recover." Meagan informed us all.

As soon as those words left her lips we were all hit with a shock wave of noise that sent us all to the ground. It hurt like hell!

"Vertigo…" Wally said as he struggles to push himself up.

"Count Vertigo to you, peasant." He glared at Wally.

I looked over to the other to check if they were all alright. I saw Conner launch himself toward Vertigo but got intercepted by Adam. Adam slamed a his fist into Connor's face.

"Conner!"

Atom was bombarding Conner with punches until he was finally knocked to the ground, out cold. With that small distraction Kaldur was able to control the water from the bayou to slam into Vertigo flying toward the trees.

"_Robin, Miss. Martian disappear. We will keep them busy you two fulfill the mission __objective." Kaldur orders rang inside our minds._

At that moment, Miss. Martian was able to go into stealth mode and get about of there before Adam punched the unguarded Kaldur. Wolf left my side and charged at Black Adam

But it didn't work for Black Atom simply manhandled Wolf and flung him at us.

My shadows reacted and created wings into my back, letting me get out-of-the-way but Artemis and Wally were slammed with a flying Wolf. Black Adam

flew straight towards me, Shit! My shadows slashed at him but it didn't do a damn thing too him my shadows were like air that he was cutting through. I didn't even have the time to react when he slammed his fist to my gut. The air inside of me rushed out faster than a blink of an eye.

"Like hell.." I choked out.

I blasted my shadows at him and sent him flying. But everything went black.

POV

Robin and Miss. Martian traveled through the bayou searching for the Control Center.

"_I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others. Should we-" Miss. Martian was interrupted by Robin._

"_Sorry but that's not the gig this is." Robin said as he moved some vines and branches to revel a large dome building._

The roof the building was glass, like a form of greenhouse. But the strangest thing about the building was the large plant creature that had broken through the roof of the building and reached up into the sky.

"_The Injustice League Central Control System. Looks like that plant is acting like an antenna to control the other plants worldwide."_

Robin spoke to Miss. Martian through their minds.

"Well hello." Ivy spoke up finally from her spot behind the two young heros. Large vines erupted from the ground and wrapped around the two heros and lifted them up into the air. They both struggles against the vines as they get high and high. Ivy just watched them struggle in vain with a smirk on her lips. Ultra- Humanite jumped down behind Ivy and pointed his gun at Robin.

"And good-bye" Ivy said as Ultra- Humanite locked on Robin's head then Miss. Martian's head.

Miss. Martian's eyes started to glow green. As she controlled Ultra- Humanite for a moment, making him shot down toward the vines, causing an explosion destroying the them . Robin and her both bolted away from the two villains.

"Sorry Boy Wonder, but I'm putting an end to your little reconnaissance mission." Ivy said as she raised her arms over her head. Allowing her to control over the vines in the bayou.

The vine shoot out toward Robin, but with all his years of training , it was like a walk in the park for him. He jump, slide, and flipped his way around the attacking vines. He jumped off a vine and grabbed a branch from a tree using it spin then fling himself to other trees evading the vines in the past possible second.

He landed in the shallow water. Ivy was making this a difficult for him to say the least. He dodged once more as another vine came at him, ready for the kill.

Miss. Martian was having her own trouble with Ultra-Humanite. She was zipping through the trees as Ultra- Humanite shot at her, missing every time. But his aim was getting closer to the mark. Miss. Martian switched into camo mode as she flew.

CLARE'S POV

I felt chill of the air as it touched my face. My eyes were still closed. Something was wrong. What had happened to us?...I started to recall all the things that happened us. The mission to destroy Central Control System. How Black Adam and Count

Vertigo were able to put us down. But Robin and Miss. Martian were able to get away. I hoped that the Justice League was keeping everything under control in the front line now.

I opened my eyes finally making sure I didn't make a sound to tell the Bastards that I was wake already. I looked over and say Kaldur getting up. He groaned in protest of the pain he must feel from his body.

"They awaking. You're certain that this will hold them?" I heard Count Vertigo ask.

"The cage is impenetrable" I heard another man say. It had to Waton, I looked over and sure enough, it was. He was flying just to create the golden cage. Leading it really, he was one that put us in it "Even the Super Boy has no chance of escaping." He sounded so sure of himself.

I sat up, I had a feeling that here was no point in acting like I was still out cold.

Kaldur was gripping that bars of our magical cage.

"You are not the only one that is trained in the mystic arts Wotan!"

Kaldur yelled out, his tattoos started to glow as he gripped the bars harder. He tried to bend open the cage.

"Aqualad, wait!" I tried to stop him.

A gold electricity covered his body as he tried, it make him stop. It seemed to have weakened him. Smoke came off his body as he slumped to the ground.

"Please Atlantean, don't act like you're in my league" Waton sounded amused from Kaldur's failure.

I could feel my shadows on my suit almost itching, wanting to take that cockiness right out of his voice.

Pov

Robin was running on logs trying evade the vines that were hunting him. But the vines destroyed the log he was on, sending him crashing into the shallow water of the bayou. He quickly threw himself up and readied for Ivy's next attack. The new group of vines that were about to attack suddenly erupted from the inside.

"_Robin she's made contact!" Miss. Martian informed Robin._

"_Artemis? Clare?" Robin asked, he was shocked._

"_No.."_

_Clare's Pov_

I could see the Central Command now, we were almost there when the Bio-ship crashed into Waton,. I heard the splash of him hitting the ground when the cage vanished. My wings came out in a , I was able to catch everyone as they fell back to Earth. Black Adam caught Count Vertigo also, saving that jackass's ass.I heard the Count yell at Black Adam.

I let every one down gently into the bayou. Wolf started to growl ready to attack Ultra-Humanite. I smirked a little. A monkey this was going to fun for those two.

"I hate monkeys" Conner said, him and wolf charged at him.

Ivy came from behind at us. Kaldur and Artemis ready to fight the crazy plant woman. But I saw that neither of them had their weapons.

"Ugh, I feel naked and not in the fun way." Artemis said as Ivy raised up vines. She sent them at the Kaldur.

They both started to use their training to fight the bitch.

Wally charged at Count Vertigo and Black Adam. But he started to slow down. I lashed my shadows wrapping it around Wally and pulling him up to me. I barely made it, Black Adams fist flashed past Wally's face by an inch.

"Where are Robin and the Martian girl!?" Count looked around looking for our teammates.

"My Baby!" Ivy yelled.

I looked up to what Ivy was staring at and what I saw reminded me of the huge Christmas Tree that is at New York City every single year. The large planet tree was blinking with hundred of lights. It almost looked like the night sky. But I knew that those little lights weren't for just decoration. These stars were about to go super nova.

The bombs that Robin placed started to go off. The glass from the greenhouse shattering every where from the blast. The plant was quickly being effected, changing from its healthy green color to a dyeing orange. The fire was eating away at the plant. The flames reached up to the top as it finally started to fall. The plant creature was screeching, as it collapsed. The smoke finally cleared.

Robin and Miss. Martian were standing on the remaining glass dome.

"Timber" Robin said. That was the trigger for Ivy to start attacking again.

Ivy commanded her vines to attack Robin and Miss. Martin but that was for not. Miss. Martin destroyed the vines with ease. The others kept fighting with the other members of the Injustice league.

"Well lookie here it's the bitch that sent me away!"

I know that bastards voice. I saw Joker coming towards me. He looked pissed but that creepy grin was still plastered on my face. He hand a knife in his hand. From the looks of it he knew how to use it.

"Missed you to Joker", my voice was dripping with sarcasm. My shadows were slashing into the water violently.

Joker stopped his march towards me and started to move the knife around lazily letting the light from the fire dance on his blade. He was staring at it almost transfixed by it. He started to speak calmly as he started as the blade.

"You sent me away. All I was trying to do was have a little fun. That's all." His eyes finally met mine. I knew those eyes..They were of a madman.

"Yeah by threatening families of innocence you sick fucker." I said through gritted teeth.

"Tsk. Tsk. Your just like Boy Wonder over there" He gestured lazily at Robin, who had his hands a little full at the moment.

"And your just crazy"

He threw back his head and started to laugh, sickening laugh that still gave me nightmares. His whole body language changed into someone else's in an instant. I recalled that Joker had multi personalities. Robin and Batman had warned me about this, that Joker was unpredictable. He was had the minds of many inside his disgusting head.

"You're the one to talk lovely. Your just as fucked up as me." He was glaring at me with a burning hatred, his voice was deeper. Another personality. "You killed all my pawns like it was nothing! You ripped them apart like if you were a butcher! You little bitch! You think you're so good but you're not are you? Your just as sick, hell, you bathed in their blood! And guess what... You loved it sweetie pie!" He started to laugh again.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed as I lashed my shadows toward him.

Joker slashed at my shadows, I knew what he was thinking. He thought that he could just cut them. But he couldn't. I saw his glare change into shock as the shadows cut threw his knife like it was butter. He dropped his knife and tried to run but it was too late.

My shadows wrapped around him and squeezed.

" Oh what fun! Your going to crush me to death are you?" Joker was laughing at me. "Sick sick little girl"

"Shut up!"

I could hear everyone around fighting there battles. I head Wally yell. I should help my friends I should be helping them.

But...

I could remember the feeling of the nuke warm blood on my body as the shadows ripped apart the mutated pawns that Joker didn't care about. The shadows squeezed him tighter. I remembered the smell of blood in the air. The feeling of losing controller was in my mind I didn't this. I didn't want this at all. This bustard it's all his fault its his fault I'm losing it.

If I get rid.. Yes if I end him. I'll be the in control again.

"BLACK SHADOW NO!"

That was the last thing I heard before the darkness to me in.

CONNER'S POV

Clare! Clare! Clare NO!

She was going crazy again. The vein markings were covering her skin, the shadows were wrapped around Joker, crushing him, no killing him. No she couldn't, she can't kill. Clare no!

"BLACK SHADOW NO!" I yelled as I knocked awayUltra-Humanite

I ran toward her. Before I could even reach her . Superman landed behind her and knocked her out with a swift blow to the back of the neck. He caught her before she could fall over. The shadows faded away into nothing. Joker fell into the water gasping for air. Members of the league had arrived. Superman handed me Clare without a word. The vein markings were still on her skin her.

"There will be another day." Count Vertigo said as he lifted his arms up in surrender.

"Another day!" Joker scream "Another day! There wont be another day of any of us!" Joker laughed as he started to control veins with his strange tech gloves. The plants erupted from the waters bottom and started to erupt gas around us.

"Joker venom spoor! Don't breath!" Batman yelled as he went and slammed his fist into Jokers face, knocking the clown out.

I held Clare closer to chest covering her from the gas that was surrounding us.

"Fear Not!" Kaldur yelled, not Kaldur but Doctor Fate " Has intervened " he did a spell that had sucked up all the gas before it effected anyone.

Some of the members took away the Injustice League, my guess to jail. I'm not even sure if these villains had the right to a lawyer..

Kaldur had put on the helm of fate sealing his own fate. He landed in front of all before Wally started to yell at him.

"What were you thinking letting him put on the helmet! Nabu will never release him now" Wally's voice was dripping with sadness of losing a friend. "He'll be trapped inside of Doctor Fate forever"

There was a pregnant silence around us before Doctor Fate placed his hands on the helm and pulled it off like nothing. A flash of gold light flared as the helm came from Kaldurs head. Wally walked up to Kaldur in shock.

"Nadu let you go?" Wally voice was full of shock and awe at what Kaldur had down.

"He almost did not. Your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello"

Wally was grinning away happily.

"We're done here. The super villain secret society is neutralized. About your performance... It was satisfactory .. But Black Shadows performance is far from that... "

The whole team was quiet. I looked down at Clare.

Clare... why did you do this?

Clare's subconscious had locked itself done after she almost killed Joker, once again sending her into a coma. This coma was not like last time. Over three weeks had passed and still Clare showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. Batman didn't want M'gan or her uncle to try to tap into Clare's mind, not this time. He was worried that it would only harm her.

I didn't like leaving her alone. I hated being with her in the med. I hated it all. I hated that she was hooked up to machines to make sure that her vitals were fine. I hated the IV, that was keeping her alive. I hated that her fresh spring rain and lavender scent that made her, _her, _was fading into the smell of the IV. I hated that she looked so small and fragile. The black pattern was still on her skin, it was always shifting never staying in the place for more than a few minutes.

What I hated the most was leaving her when we went on missions. In the back of the mind I always thought the worst. What if there was something wrong with her, what if she was dead when I got back, what if she was in the cocoon again? I knew that I shouldnt think this during a mission but I couldn't stop the thoughts.

We were able to get Red Tornado back and able to get ride of his evil sibling Red Volcano. There had been no sign of Clare's family, maybe that was for the best. But still it was strange to have Red Tornado back. We now knew that he was really on our side.

Wolf and Sphere were just as worried as I was of Clare. If I wasn't here they made sure to watch over her. They would both stay with hereven if I was around.

Today, was no different from the other days that Clare had been in the coma. I woke up sore from sleeping in a chair by her bed. I checked her over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Some times I swore I could feel the markings move under her skin when I kissed her. Then I went to shower quickly, changing into clean clothes before coming back to the med.

Wolf had curled himself around Clare's feet keeping them warm for her. Sometimes I would come back and find her father and Wolf fighting for room on the bed around Clare.

Once I came back, I sat back down in my spot. I listened to her heart and the machine that matched her heart beats. Then grabbed her hand, some time I would tell her about the missions. Robin had said that it was good to talk to people who were in comas. It helped them and the person effected by them going into a coma. Or I would read to her. But those times were few.

I heard M'gan before she even got in front of the med.

"Conner?" She walked in and the end of the bed.

"Yeah" I didn't look at her. I really didn't do anything but listen to Clare's heart beats.

"Come on, come and eat. You havent been eaten that much Conner" I could hear the worry in her voice but that still didn't make me even look at her. I was looking at Clare's rising and falling chest to make sure she was breathing. Even though I could hear her breathing clearly I still wanted to make sure with my own eyes that she was breathing.

"I'll eat later" That was my answer to anytime she wanted to me.

"Conn-"

"Conner, this is enough." Batman walked into the med without hesitation. "Do you think Clare would want you to do this?" That comment made me flinch. "Your not helping Clare by acting this way" His voice was cold.

"Conner, we're going to try something..." Batman placed his hand on my shoulder.

**A/n:**

**Oh I'm so mean! I left a cliffy!**

**What's going to happen? -.-**

**Will Clare wake up?0.o**

**What is it that Batman is planning?o.0**

**Will Clare be the same?0.0**

**/./ Does Conner prefer boxers or briefs? /./ **

**Lol, anyway thank you to anyone that is still reading this story. I'm sorry that I havent been updated in a long while but I am alive!**

**Thanks to everyone that follows this silly story of mine. Comments are great but you don't have to comment if you don't want to.**

**Love ya all! **


	47. Mind Trap

**A/N: Alright then so… Next chapter already.**

**I'm on fire!**

**Lol, not really but whatever.**

**Please Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN Young Justice.**

Darkness…Blood… Endless Darkness

That was everything here, everything in this place. I don't know where I am anymore. All I know is that, I'm here all alone.

I've walked and walked through the endless darkness. It was on going, every twist and turn I had made meant nothing to this place. I ran sometimes trying to find a way to get out of here. But if there was an exit, I couldn't find it.

The only light in this darkness was the ocean of blood at my feet, which was glowing red faintly. The ocean of blood is my walkway now. The blood is warm as if it just came out of a body, it reaches my ankles easily. The only noise here is splash of the blood as I walk through it, causing it to ripple into the endless body of blood.

The blood was staining my naked body as I walked but it didn't matter to me. Maybe it would cover the black veins on my skin? Maybe it wouldn't?

Sometimes when I walked, something would hit me. When I looked, it was a body part. Anything from a disfigured face to foot was drifting in the blood.

I don't know how long I've been here. I don't care anyway, it seems fine here. But now and then, I will hear a voice. It sounds like my own but twisted but crazy and anger.

_You killed them all. This is was all their blood._

The voice is back again…

_Why didn't you kill him?_

Why does it say such things?

_You could have killed him. Everything would be better without him_

But killing is bad. At least I think it is…

_Does it matter?_

I don't know anymore…

_You've killed already. Your hands are stained. Don't act like an innocent!_

"STOP IT!" I screamed, closing my eyes trying to find some safety as covered my ears not wanting to hear anymore.

_You can't get rid of me!_

The voice rang in my head. Just go away, just leave me in peace! Please just leave me alone. I just wanted it is it to go away.

"You will never get rid of me"

The voice wasn't in my head anymore. I came from the outside, I knew. When I finally opened my eyes what I saw was something that I had denied all this time. It was _me_. But at the same time, she wasn't me. I was me; I know that so who was she?

"You and I are the same" She said, a smile that would even scare Joker was on her lips.

"No…" My hands lowered from my ear and fell to my side.

"It is true." The shadows around her twisted into the blood around us and began to drink it. The shadows were now turning into a red some like substance.

I had seen her before, in a dream that I had. Everyone had died in that dream. Gotham City was in ruins, corpses cover the street, everyone I loved was dead and she had done it. She had laughed then when she saw how I acted.

"No, no, no! I'll never be you!" I yelled.

Conner's pov

We all watched the screen as both Green Lanterns flew up to the alien space craft. It was massive; it could easily be twice the size of the moon.

"Attention, you have enter the boundary of Earth's space. Disengage all weapons and engines. This is your final warning." Hal said to the ship.

The ship blasted a ray of light to them, but they were able to put themselves in bubbles to protect themselves. The ray of light was strong enough to break through the shield and destroy them both into nothing. Batman flew up to the ship and open up the hatch of his ship letting out Superman, Martin Manhunter, Captain Marvel, and Captain Atom.

All of them flew towards the alien spaceship; the ship released another beam of light. Batman was able to fly his ship away from the beam. The four members split into groups of two to get away from the beam. But the beam also split in two to attack them. Martin Manhunter and Superman were the first to be hit by the beam, leaving nothing of them behind. Captain Marvel and Captain Atom were able to dodge the beam but were soon hit by the beam also.

Batman tried to maneuver his ship away but was hit by the beam. Luckily he was able to separate from the main ship, leaving him in a smaller ship. The alien ship released smaller ships into Earth's atmosphere. Before Batman was able to get away one of the smaller alien ship came up to him and blasted him and his ship with a smaller beam, he was gone…

Red Tornado closed the video feed. A transmission came from Zantara came in that same instant.

"Red Tornado did you-" His voice and face were both filled with grief.

"Yes, Zantara we saw. Celestial Defensives have failed. Insensate all terrestrials measures."

"Affirmative. See you in the field" Zantara said, snapping back from his grief, before the transmission ended.

Red Tornado turn to us all as he spoke, "I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail the responsibly fall to you."

All of new that, we always knew that something like that came to pass, we were the ones that needed to step up. We would become the new Justice League.

"We stand ready." Kaldur said as he stepped forward.

***We watched GBS news and other stations to see what was happening around the world. We watched as the Justice League was killed. The aliens were invading our planet. Red Tornado was the last of the League but he too was no match for the aliens.

"We are Earth's Heroes now" Kaldur said gravely.

"So what are we waiting for, theme song?" I said bitterly at our leader.

"No, a strategy. Earth's weapons are ineffective and it has been made tragically clear that a direct attack will not succeed" Kaldur said.

"Checking satellite imagery" Robin said as he started to work away to get up a hologram of the planet, there was red spots all over the planet. "Here is where the aliens are now"

One of the alien markers seemed out of place from the others. It seemed to be lost some how.

"This one get lost?" I said as I pointed at the red marker on the map.

"It's Superman's Fortress of Solitude!" Robin explained.

What the fuck?

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" I was confused that, I his clone didn't know that.

"Its power source must have attracted the aliens attention" Robin explained to us all. "At least enough to send out a scout ship."

"Must be some fortress" I mumbled under my breath as I turned away. "It's fine. I guess there is a lot of about Superman that I will never know now."

"We will target this lone ship" Kaldur started to form a plan.

"Yeah we'll break it down and build more. Hit those ugly aliens with their own mogo" Wally was getting hyped up now from his own plan. Artemis punched him in the arm.

"Martin and Kryptonian in the house" Artemis said as she looked over at M'gan and I.

"Uh, not that all aliens are automatically ugly" Wally said with a nervous grin on his face.

"Why are you showing me this?" I said looking at her.

"_I'm just showing you what is happening in the outside world while you are trapped in here._"She smiled at me once again.

Her shadows had created so sort of window into the outside world that showed us, the aliens and the deaths of the League.

"You bitch."

I wanted to rip her to shreds with my shadows, but I couldn't, inside here I had no shadows...

"_Good! You want to kill me don't you?" _She laughed when my eyes grew wide from her question.

She gestured back at the window. Things had changed quickly in the outside world. The Team was at Superman's fortress now. All of them were surrounding the alien ship that was there. M'gan in her stealth mode, used her powers to rip of what looked like the communication device. This ship fell to the ground. Artemis wasted no time at shooting arrows onto the ship. The ship reacted from the attack and started into own attack at where the arrows had come. With each blast the hit the snow covered ice, snow flew into the air and acted as a screen to cover Artemis.

Kaldur bust out from the ice behind the ship and jumped onto it. The alien ship turned its gun at Kaldur and was preparing to fire when Wolf bite down on the gun forcing it shot into the ice and away from Kaldur. Conner jumped on the ship and help Wolf to keep it from moving anymore. Robin gestured at the neck of the gun in three different locations. M'gan quickly blasted every spot, Robin had pointed at allowing for Conner to start yanking out the gun. A small device from the fell the neck of the gun and was pointed at Conner's leg. The high pitch noise that the device was screeching was heard by Wolf. Wolf sprang into action and hit Conner out-of-the-way, but in the process was hit by the beam and was destroyed.

"Wolf!" I screamed as run to the window.

"_Poor little girl, your little doggie went bye-bye!_"She was laughing at me.

There was small moment where none of the team moved before Conner jumped back on the ship and continued to rip off the gun. Once the gun was off the ship. Conner jump on to what I knew was the bio-ship. M'gan was fusing the alien gun to the bio-ship. The bio-ship lost its camo, while she worked on fusing the gun.

Two new alien ships flew over head to them. Something was wrong the bio-ship wasn't had to be the gun.. Artemis started firing her arrows at the ship effectively sending them to the ground. She was running towards the others when one of the alien ship fired at her. She turned around and was about to let lose another arrow but it was too late…

"ARTEMIS!"

I wanted so bad to help them. Maybe if I was out there I could have protected Wolf and her from meeting that fate. Why! Why? Why was I trapped here!

I could hear her laughing again at me. This bitch was worse than Joker

When I looked but the window, the team were all in the bio-ship. Sadness and anger filled the ship. M'gan was crying and Wally was beating the table platform in front of him. Kaldur stood and took back control of the situation of the ship.

Without warming the window fading into the darkness around us. I turned to look at her, to demand that she bring it back. But she was gone…There was nothing where she once was. Not even a ripple in the blood.

"Get back here you bitch!" I screamed at the top of lungs into the nothingness.

But nothing, she was no longer here or she didn't want me to see her anymore. I started to run in the darkness hoping, that maybe I would find her. I ran and ran through the ocean of blood, for I don't know how long before images started to appear and disappear around me. I saw the team at The Hall of Justice with American soldiers, before the image faded again.

I started to run again trying to find another image of the team. The next one I found was of M'gan and her uncle J'ohn. But that couldn't be right. He was dead..I saw it… The image faded again.

What was happening? What was going on? The Team! The Team were they dead?

I ran faster and harder this time trying to find another window. I ran to the next one, this one was of Kaldur being killed as he saved the Team letting them all escape. The images appeared in a row after that one.

The team and J'ohn were in the Mt.

The Team showing the world that there was still hope though a world-wide video.

The Team Preparing the for the last strike.

M'gan inside the mother ship.

Conner becoming the distraction they needed.

Wally and Robin getting into the ship.

Conner being killed…

My Conner! My CONNER! NO NO! Tear started falling from my eyes as ran hard. Praying to some God that he was still alive.

The images were getting blurred more so one after another.

The surviving team was in the Mother Ships core.

Robin setting up bombs in the core.

4:00

M'gan and Manhunter staring at the burning mother ship.

A new mother ship coming to land.

M'gan crying.

Then nothing. The images were gone…

Conner's Pov

I woke up with a start and reached for Wolf. He was fine…I was alive?

"You're all alive…"

I heard Clare's voice before I saw her. I turned to see her by me, tears falling from her eyes.

"Clare.. Your awake.." I went to her as fast as I could and held her close.

"You're all alive!" M'gan exclaimed when she saw us all.

"What happened in there?" Batman calmly asked J'ohn.

"Something.. Went wrong in the exercise.. " J'ohn said as he rubbed his head.

"Exercise?" Robin was as confused as the rest of us.

"Try to remember, what you experienced was a _training_ exercise. Manhunter linked you all together, in hoping to help Clare wake up. You all knew this, expect Clare, going in. But what you didn't know that this exercise was to be failure. No matter what the Team did, things would always get worse. You were all aware that it wasn't real. " Batman said trying to explain it to us all.

"Clare was meant to appear in this world we create but some how she didn't. I was trying to place Clare's subconscious into the training…But that all that changed when Artemis died. Even though Miss. Martin conscious knew it wasn't real, her subconscious couldn't. Causing her forget. Causing her subconscious to become in control. Making you all forget as well." Manhunter said.

"I'm..I'm sorry"

"This wasn't her fault! Why didn't you stop it?" I yelled at the two heroes. My arms tightened around Clare's body in frustration.

"We tried… But M'gan had a death grip on this. Even Artemis who should have awaken after her death was trapped, leaving her in a coma as well. If I didn't do some thing Artemis could be trapped in the coma. I knew that I had to take control, so I dove into M'gan's mind. But by entering, there was too much…Making me forget. Not till the rest were dead. Was I able to control to shock M'gan. I am sorry I had no idea how bad this could go, how damaging this could be…"

M'gan was crying in Captain Marvels are as Batman and Manhunter spoke.

"But… What about me?" Clare's voice sound raw this time I heard it.

"What do you mean?" I looked down at her, the veins were gone now but her violet eye were full of confusion.

"I saw.. It all.. But I wasn't there I was trapped some where."

"That must have been you subconscious.. You were in a coma Clare" Manhunter said. "The link must have shown you the world they were in."

"I…But there was…Never mind " Clare bite her lip stopping herself from saying anymore.

"Are you alright?" I held her closer to me, hoping in some way that it was helping her.

"I don't know…"

**A/N: Alright! Two chapters in under 24 hours! Bo ya! **

**Lol well I Hope you all like it.**

**Thanks again to whoever still reads this story!**

**I made the new book cover image thing on ! **

**I love it so much that it is my new wallpaper on my phone!**


	48. Drain the Pink Water Before It Stains

**A/N: So I thought I might as well write another chapter instead of working on my study guides for my finals!**

**I wrote the last chapter pretty strangely, sorry about that I thought it worked for that chapter a bit so yeah**

**That's great for you all isn't?**

**Thanks to all that like this story. It's pretty cool to see that people like this story.**

**THIRD CHAPTER IN UNDER 36 HOURS!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Young Justice. I just like write weird things.**

**CLARE'S POV**

Batman and Martin Manhunter had left us to what we wanted after a while. Batman explained that we all need to rest and that we all would have to have a therapy session with Black Canary in the near future. M'gan had passed out from all her crying and Captain had voluntaried to taken her to her back to her room since she had passed out on him. Hopefully the rest would do her some good or maybe it would just make it worse. I didn't know but I could only hope for the best…Everyone else had left to their own rooms, everyone was scared and they needed time to heal. The only ones left were Conner, Wolf, and I. We stayed there, saying nothing from I don't know how long. Conner was still holding onto me even after they all left. I could tell that what had happened in there had effected him but I knew that trying to get him to talk about it was worse then pulling a rabid raccoon's teeth.

I felt so weak now that I wanted to sleep. Waking up from a coma and still feeling sleepy, who would have thunk it. But before I could even try to fall asleep. My stomach started to growl so loudly that for a second I thought the Mt. was going down. Conner just looked at me and shock his head at me. It wasn't my fault that I was so hungry

"You need some food?" Conner was smiling down at me. The asshole, I could tell that his smile was forced. The smile on his lips never reached his eyes.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock" I said as I rolled my eyes at him. So times I think that when he loses the name Super Boy that he should be Captain Obvious.

"Alright Alright" He picked me up, gently and started to carry me.

"I can walk Conner, put me down please"

"Yeah right Clare, for a girl that just got out of a coma you sure forget you were in one." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"You made your point…"

Wolf followed by use closely, I could tell that this large beast was also raw from what had happened. He wanted to make sure that his masters were alright.

I wrapped my arms around Conner's neck pulling myself closer to him, just trying to make this all feel real. That he was.. Alive.

"Hey Clare are you listening to me?" Conner said in my ear. I couldn't help but jump.

"Yeah…."

"Alright then tell me what I just asked you," He waited for my answer for five seconds "Your hopeless, I asked you what you wanted to eat." He sighed and shacked his head.

"Can I just have a grilled cheese?" My voice sound weak now that I really listened to myself.

"Yeah"

That's all we spoke till me got to the kitchen. Conner had placed me on one of the chair and went on to make my grilled cheese.

_I wonder what shade of blue his eyes would be after I slit his throat._

What in the fuck was that? I looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room with us, but there was no one.

"Clare?"

"Sorry…" I looked down at my hands hoping that Conner would just let it be.

Hopefully he did, he went back to making me a grilled cheese. I dismissed that I heard that creepy voice. I didn't even notice that Conner had my food in front of me till he snapped in my face.

"Conner, um thanks" I said as I quickly shoved the food in my mouth.

I quickly finished the grilled cheese, I was so hungry that I didn't even leave a crumb on my plate when Conner took it and put in the dishwasher.

"I think I need a shower…" I mumbled to myself but leave it to Conner to be able to hear.

"Come on then." Conner said as he left me back into my arms. I slumped into his chest, listening the rhythm of his heartbeat.

_That heart will be beating in my hands one day._

Conner took to me to my room and put me on the bed. He kissed my forehead before he left me alone in my room. I shouldn't be relieved but I was. Her voice was ringing in my head now. I thought that she had left me alone but now she was back.

I was sacred by I forced that fear back into the corners of my mind. I wouldn't become her. I was still me. I was safe and so was everyone around me that's all that mattered.

I had my shadows help me to the bathroom and out of my clothes with ease. I turned on the water, letting it getting to the right temperature. I didn't waste anytime getting under the shower water. Letting it take away everything that made me feel scared, worried, and tired. I turned around to get my body soap and there she was standing there as if it was the most normal thing in the world, she was smiling at me with blood on her skin. The crimson life force was being washed away from the spray of water, turning the water that was draining, pink. She reached out for me. I screamed, closing my eyes, and letting my shadows push her away from me.

"Clare! What the hell!?" Conner's surprised voice rang in my ears.

I looked up to see a naked Conner pined against the opposite wall of the shower by my shadows.

"I'm… I'm so sorry" I made my shadows disappear, letting Conner free.

"Clare what was that all about?" He stepped towards me.

"I'm sorry you just scared me that's all." I lied, hoping he would buy it.

"Are you sure?' His voice was full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm sure… But the better question would have to be. Why in the fuck are you in my shower naked!?" I was trying not to look south.

"I thought you might need some help showering, since you are still weak from the coma. But if you don't want me to stay…" He tilled his head at the shower door.

"No! I mean you can stay.. Only if you behave and just help…" I said looking at the drain as if it was my new favorite thing in the world.

"Promise"

"Okay"

Conner was good to his word. He behaved himself and just helped me wash my hair. Neither of us said much but that was to be expected after what I just did to him. For some reason it felt normal almost natural showing with Conner…

Conner said good night to me after we were both in our pjs. He said that he would stay with me the night if I wanted him to stay. But he wanted to be alone for the night, I knew that for a fact, so I told him he didn't need too. Wolf had refused to leave so we both agreed that he would stay here the night. I crawled into bed right after Conner left.

Sleep was pulling me in but I was scared slightly by what it might being.

Wolf whimpered and nudged me up. I could fight Wolf, so I sat up. Wolf knocked my pillows out of the way and laid there. I went to grab the pillows that were on the ground when Wolf nudged me on him. I understood then. He wanted me to use him as pillow. Maybe he saw me as a pup right now and that's why he did this. Maybe he knew that I need to be watched over. But right now it didn't matter sleep was already pulling me in.

Therapy with Black Canary..

That was my last thought before sleep pulled me down into the darkness and _her_ sickening laugh.

**A/n: SO it was a short chapter. Just to keep the creative juices flowing and all.**

**Thanks for read**


	49. Things are going to Change pre

**A/n: Holy shit hi everyone I'm alive! Warning this is slightly fucked up!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Young Justice.**

That sickening laugh dragged me into nightmares and away from the safety I felt with Wolf. The nightmares… They were no longer dreams to me. They were just another Hell that my mind had created….

_The world of my nightmares was pure white again as if it was a safe place to be in._

_You know that this is all fake…_

It's real….

_They don't know you… Not even Conner knows who you are I'm the only one…_

_She stood in front of me as a mirror image, all the shadows were gone now. It was just her, the fucked up me…She moved closer to me smiling sweetly at me as if I was a lover. Her hand ghosted on my cheek as she looked into my eyes. Her lips ghosted on my lips but she pulled away so fast that for a moment I didn't think it had happened._

_You and I are one no one will come between us anymore…They all are trying to take you from me Clare… You and I _

_Clouds suddenly formed above us in the white space. Thunder cracked and blood started to rain down from sky of my mind staining, tainting, and destroying the world of white that had been created in my mind. The blood fell on my skin warm as if from a fresh kill. The blood pooled around out feet rising higher and higher._

_Look up… I have a token for you Clare…_

_She danced in the blood until she faded into the darkest places of my mind._

_I don't know why I listened to her but I looked up. Something large was falling toward me, slower than the blood. I reached out and caught the object and screamed._

Clare gasped as she awake from the nightmare that had pledged her rest. Wolf growled protectively over his alpha, the smell of fear filled the room quickly. Clare didn't hear nor notice that Wolf was growling but instead her focus was centered to her hands that were trembling as she stared at them. Her heart, if possible speed up faster than its current erect thyme. Wolf nudged the poor girl finally being able to her get her attention. Something was not right with her that was for sure.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." She chanted to herself as it to make sure she was okay. "I'm so sorry Wolf. I'm okay boy." Clare held on to the large beast to comfort it and herself. Wolfs warmth seemed to help to calm the girl down. "It's okay I'm okay now"

Clare managed to get herself out of the bed and was able to get Wolf out of her room after. She knew that Conner would miss his friend right about now. Clare prepared herself for her meeting with Black Canary .

"Clare, how are you feeling?" Canary asked Clare carefully. She knew that there wasn't quite right with the girl after the mock mission. The once bright girl was becoming only a shell of her former herself. Though any thoughts that Canary had were completely wrong

"I'm fine" Clare eyes jumped around quickly, making sure that she didn't make any eye contact with Canary. Clare knew that Canary would know something was wrong with her but she still tried to hide.

Clare could see _her_ slicing Canary's neck letting the blood run down, letting her die. Clare knew it was fake but at the same time it's wasn't.

"We both know that you are lying Clare. But what I don't know why you're lying to me. This is a safe place Clare. You can tell me anything." Canary reached over and grabbed Clare's hand gently as to not frighten the girl anymore. But somehow it did scare her, almost snapping her out of whatever she was thinking about.

"Then why are you lying to me? If this is a safe place you wouldn't lie. If I tell you something… Something not right.. You would tell Bruce wouldn't you?" Canary was shocked the Clare had lashed the way she did. There was something wrong.

"Clare tell me what's wrong? Please tell me… Or else you'll only be hurting yourself more."

"Will you really help me?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll tell you."

Things were going to change…

**a/n:**

**Okay so I know it wasn't even a good chapter and it was short as fuck but I was away from this story for a long time. And well I have decided something. That will happen in the next chapter and no I'm quitting this story! It's my baby.**

**Thanks to everyone and anyone that is still reading this story. Thanks so much!**


End file.
